La Teoría del Caos
by Korathan Skala
Summary: Traducción de Chaos Theory por Tessa Crowley. Caos: cuando el presente determina el futuro, pero el presente aproximado no determina el futuro aproximado. Un gen varía, una neurona se dispara, una mariposa agita sus alas, y la vida de Draco Malfoy es completamente diferente. Draco siempre ha encontrado cierta calma en el caos. Tal vez él no debería. HP/DM. Ravenclaw!Genio!Draco.
1. Chapter 1

Traducción autorizada del fic **Chaos Theory por Tessa Crowley**.

El original lo puedes encontrar aqui: (www)(punto)fanfiction(punto)net(/)s(/)10298713(/)1(/)Chaos-Theory

 **Notas Autor:** Esta historia eventualmente se volverá bastante oscura, y como tal viene con **UNA GRAN ADVERTENCIA DE CONTENIDO** para descripciones gráficas de tortura, violencia física, y asesinato. ¡Si esto te causa incomodidad yo absolutamente no puedo recomendar su lectura!

Además, en un esfuerzo para no espoilear, no puedo garantizar un final feliz (aunque tampoco puedo garantizar uno malo). ¡Lee a tu propia discreción!

 **Notas traducción:** Los capítulos son cortos, por eso decidí subirlo por partes. En total son 78 capítulos, los estaré subiendo por paquetes de 15 capítulos :D. Como ya saben, FanFiction no permite enlaces, así que les pongo la canción por si quieren escucharla.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: 28 de Mayo, 1990.**

 _Ser grande es ser incomprendido._

Oscar Wilde

 **Playlist:** KATE MILLER-HEIDKE - "WORDS"

Para su décimo cumpleaños, Draco le pide a sus padres un péndulo doble. Él tiene que explicar lo que lo diferencia de un péndulo estándar (porque si no lo hace, está seguro que le conseguirán el regalo equivocado), y eso conlleva a una larga conversación acerca de lo que lo hace tan especial.

Él pasa unos frustrantes diez minutos intentando explicar sistemas caóticos y comportamiento dinámico antes de que su madre lo interrumpa—

"Oh," ella dice, "¡así que es para ayudarte en tus pequeños experimentos!"

Escuchando su trabajo en la teoría del caos denominado como "pequeños experimentos" por una mujer quién no podría diferenciar a Edward Lorenz de un agujero en el suelo es claramente un golpe al ego. Él cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho para anunciar su indignación.

"Mi trabajo es teórico, no práctico," él dice. "Habla tu entendimiento del campo que pienses que yo realmente sería capaz de replicar cualquier cosa con un instrumento físico tan impreciso como un péndulo doble ."

"Draco," dice su padre, en esa cortante, hastiada voz diseñada para hacerlo sentir culpable por ser tan difícil, "¿Para qué propósito podría un péndulo—"

"Péndulo _doble._ "

"—podría un péndulo _doble_ posiblemente servirte?"

La verdad es que realmente no sirve a un propósito, o al menos no uno práctico. Como un matemático, Draco quiere un péndulo doble por la misma razón que los historiadores quieren un globo. Es un símbolo de su campo elegido. Y más allá de eso, un péndulo doble es, en sí mismo, un recordatorio del caos, no sólo en matemática pero en la vida, algo para humillar al informado observador de la entropía del universo. Confía en los padres de Draco a no entender el valor del simbolismo.

Y maldición, él sólo _quiere_ uno. ¿Por qué están siendo tan difíciles?

"Apuesto que no serías tan obstinado si hubiera pedido una cuna de Newton."

"Ciertamente sería más fácil de encontrar que un péndulo."

"¡Péndulo _doble_!"

"¿Qué tiene de malo una cuna de Newton?" su madre pregunta. "Eso es el mismo tipo de ciencia, ¿verdad?"

"¡No es en absoluto el mismo tipo de ciencia!" él dice estridentemente. "El propósito de una cuna de Newton es demostrar la preservación de la energía. Termodinámica tiene mucho que ver con la teoría del caos como una escala C mayor tiene que ver con las sinfonías de Mozart!"

"Para de ser tan dramático, Draco," su padre dice, mientras él cruza el salón para servirse un vaso de brandy. "¿Y en dónde podríamos encontrar uno?"

"No lo sé. ¿Tiendas de regalo? ¿Catálogos?"

"Supongo que podríamos tener uno construido específicamente ", su madre ofrece con una pequeña mueca.

Por entonces, su padre ha llenado su copa y terminado dos tragos de brandy.

"Supongo que habría sido demasiado esperar que pidieras una escoba voladora como un niño normal," él dice, mirándolo desdeñosamente.

Draco nunca ha entendido la preocupación de sus padres con ser normal. En cualquier caso, "normal" parece ser un concepto nebuloso que cambia dependiendo en lo que ha hecho Draco para decepcionarlos. Normal es, por turnos, inofensivo, no amenazante, poco inteligente, callado, y complaciente. Lo que sea que normal significa, suena terrible.

"¿Qué posible uso podría conseguir yo de una escoba voladora?" él pregunta.

Su padre lo mira fulminantemente. Que a Draco nunca le ha interesado volar ha sido un constante punto de contienda entre ellos.

"Merlín dame fuerza," él murmura, terminando su brandy en un muy largo trago.

"Directamente más allá del paladar y en la garganta, Padre. Ésa es la forma de beber una botella de brandy de ochenta galeones."

"¿En dónde me equivoque al educarte?" él se pregunta en voz alta.

Draco reprime un comentario sobre él no educandolo en absoluto. La mayoría de sus necesidades son satisfechas por los elfos domésticos. Él sólo se ganó el título de padre en el sentido más superficial.

La chimenea tras él ruge, y cuando él se voltea, inmediatamente olvida toda su frustración.

"¡Profesor!"

Severus Snape apenas se ha puesto de pie antes de que Draco se lance hacia él, y él se tambalea un par de pulgadas con un pequeño ruido de sorpresa. Su larga túnica negra está cubierta de ceniza, pero él desaparece la mayoría de ella con un rápido hechizo.

"Buenos días, Draco," él dice, neutralmente.

"Gracias a Dios, Severus," su padre dice. "¿Por favor harías algo con este pequeño demonio?"

"Lucius," su madre reprende, pero ella suena más exhausta que molesta.

"He sido su tutor cinco días a la semana desde que él era cuatro," Profesor Snape dijo, apoyando una mano en el cabello de Draco. "¿Qué te hace pensar que tendré suerte esta vez?"

Draco lo miró con una sonrisa. "¿Trajiste el libro?" él pregunta.

"Está encogido, en el bolsillo de mi túnica," él responde. "No puedo dartelo si no me sueltas."

Él se aleja ansiosamente, y el Profesor Snape busca en su túnica, produciendo un libro pequeño, del tamaño de un dedo que rápidamente se expande en su mano. _CAOS DETERMINISTA,_ el título dice, _UNA INTRODUCCIÓN._ Es un tomo de bolsillo pesado y desgastado, uno que obviamente ha visto mucho uso. No es sorprendente, ya que Draco sabe que es de los viejos tiempos del Profesor Snape en Cambridge.

En seguida Draco se lo arrebata y el Profesor Snape suspira a la impropiedad, pero Draco está muy ocupado hojeando los apéndices para darse cuenta.

"¡Un capítulo entero en atractores extraños!" Draco dice, y está tan excitado que siente que va a llorar. El único otro libro en la materia que él ha sido capaz de encontrar apenas y toca el tema.

"Vamos a la biblioteca y empecemos propiamente la lección," Professor Snape dice, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Draco. "Lucius, Narcissa."

"Buena suerte, Severus; Merlín sabe que la necesitarás," dice su padre sólo antes de que la puerta del salón se cierre.

"Qué es lo que los tiene tan exaltados, ¿Si puedo preguntar?"

Draco hace una cara. Él casi encontró el capítulo en atractores extraños, aunque a la velocidad que él puede voltear las páginas es obstaculizado por la velocidad a la que está caminando.

"Ellos me preguntarón que quería para mi cumpleaños. Les dije que quería un péndulo doble."

El Profesor Snape suspiró. "Draco, debes ir fácil en ellos. No puedes esperar que sepan que es un péndulo doble, deja donde encontrar uno."

"La pregunta era _qué quieres para tu cumpleaños,_ no _qué quieres para tu cumpleaños que podamos comprender fácilmente_. No es mi culpa que ellos no estén educados adecuadamente."

"No es que no estén educados adecuadamente, Draco, tú eres sólo—"

El profesor Snape se interrumpe, suspira, y sacude su cabeza. Él no se molesta en decirlo. No hay necesidad; ambos saben y diciéndolo no cambiará nada. En cualquier caso, ellos han tenido esta conversación demasiadas veces. El Profesor Snape ha alegremente dejado de intentar hacer a Draco apreciar o aún tolerar a sus padres.

"¿Y para qué quieres un péndulo doble?"

"Es una metáfora reconfortante," Draco responde. "Me gustaría tener uno en mi escritorio.

¿Encuentras el caos reconfortante?"

"Encuentro reconfortante la certeza de la incertidumbre. La existencia no tiene significado, nadie sabe que sucede, y todos estamos eternamente a la merced de un universo despreocupado. Sólo encuentro más fácil aceptarlo que esconderme detrás de nuestros abstractos conceptos de orden como si ellos pudieran realmente protegerme."

"Eres demasiado joven para ser un nihilista."

"¿Qué pasa con el nihilismo? Sólo porque la vida no tiene sentido no significa que no es digna de vivirla o entenderla. Prefiero tener caos interesante que una aburrida estructura."

Juntos entran a la inmensa biblioteca de dos plantas de la Mansión Malfoy. El ventanal con vistas al jardín ilumina la habitación con el brumoso resplandor amarillo blanco del amanecer. Juntos, toman su asiento habitual en la mesa cerca de la ventana por el lado de no ficción, con pergaminos y plumas apilados.

"Sabes," Professor Snape dice, "si lo que quieres es un símbolo del caos, has pasado por alto una alternativa que sería mucho más fácil para ellos de adquirir."

Draco levantó una ceja. Profesor Snape busca en su túnica y produce una pequeña pelota negra de goma. Él la rebota una vez en la mesa demostrativamente.

Draco sonríe. Como una introducción a la matemática caótica, ellos pasaron dos semanas trabajando en dinámicas físicas de una pelota rebotante.

"Ahora todo lo que necesito es una mesa vibratoria sinusoidal y una gran habitación sin fricción," dijo Draco, tomando la pelota de la mano del Profesor Snape cuando le es ofrecida.

"Para eso, estás por tu cuenta," Profesor Snape dice. "En el futuro, Draco, si quieres evitar confrontación con tus padres, deberías dejarlos hacer algo simple para ti."

Draco frunció el ceño. Psicología fue siempre el área de experiencia del Profesor Snape, no suya. "¿Como dejarlos ayudar me servirá de beneficio?"

"Los hará sentir útiles a su hijo independiente. Haz un experimento y observa."

A Draco _le gustan_ los experimentos.

"Necesitaré un grupo de control," él razona, estudiando la goma gastada de la pelota. "No supongo que por casualidad sabes donde puedo conseguir un idéntico par de padres ."

Profesor Snape no se une a la broma. "Capítulo ocho," dice en su lugar. "Vamos a hablar sobre atractores extraños."

Sonriendo, Draco pone la pelota a un lado y toma una pluma.

 **Capítulo 2: 31 de Julio, 1991**

 _El infierno son otras personas._  
Jean-Paul Sartre

 **Playlist:** VANESSA CARLTON - "ORDINARY DAY"

Él se va a Hogwarts pronto, y si Draco gasta mucha más energía agresivamente no preocupándose sobre eso, siente que él podría implosionar sobre sí mismo.

Draco sabe qué esperar de Hogwarts. Él es tutorado de un profesor de Hogwarts y está familiarizado con el plan de estudios. Él tiene la confianza de que no hay nada de ningún valor académico o intelectual que pueda ganar de la educación de Hogwarts.

Lástima que su asistencia es requerida por ley.

Hoy él está en el Callejón Diagon, en la tienda de túnicas de Madam Malkin, tomándose medidas para su uniforme. No importa que él ya tiene muchas túnicas negras perfectamente útiles que podrían estar sujetas a la regulación de Hogwarts, su madre fue insistente en comprar un nuevo par. Él ha estado siguiendo por más de un año el plan del Profesor Snape "déjalos sentirse útiles", y con gran éxito, así que si con dejar a su madre gastar cincuenta galeones en un nuevo par de túnicas se la quitará de encima cuando él se queda despierto hasta las tres de la mañana balanceando ecuaciones, es un pequeño precio a pagar.

En cualquier caso, la tienda de túnicas es agradable y silenciosa, permitiéndole sumergirse en una problemática ecuación gravitacional dentro de su cabeza (los últimos meses ha sido un estudio en macrofísica y cosmología) cuando de repente—

"Hola."

Sobresaltado de sus cálculos, Draco voltea la cabeza. De pie en el taburete al lado suyo está un chiquillo flaco con cabeza de salvajes cabellos negros y grandes gafas redondas.

Draco no dice nada, lo que parece hacer al niño nervioso. O al menos, más nervioso que él había estado inicialmente.

"Uh," el niño dice. "¿También Hogwarts?"

Qué cuestión tan estúpida. Draco se pregunta si tal vez él es un poco lento.

"Creo que es bastante obvio," Draco responde, gesticulando a la túnica negra que está presentemente siendo ajustada por una aguja encantada.

"Cierto," dice el niño, luciendo apropiadamente avergonzado. "Yo, uh. ¿Has estado ahí?"

"¿Qué?"

"En Hogwarts. ¿Has estado ahí?"

 _Oh,_ Draco piensa. _No estúpido, Nacido Muggle._

"Sí." Él había ido un par de veces con el Profesor Snape a excursionar la librería cuando ellos no podían encontrar el libro correcto.

"¿Cómo es?" el niño pregunta, y su expectación se está mostrando.

"Es un castillo en Escocia."

"Pero – pero _cómo_ es?"

Draco lo miró sin comprender. ¿Qué es lo que quiere, un ensayo? Tal vez él _es_ estúpido después de todo, en adición a ser Nacido Muggle.

"¿Es grande?" el niño pregunta cuando Draco no puede componer una respuesta.

"Por supuesto que es grande. Es un castillo."

El pobre, posiblemente-aún-estúpido niño Nacido Muggle con cabello como un animal muerto está mirándolo como esperando algo. Draco repentinamente comprende que esto es lo que interacción social es como con los niños normales de su edad.

Es aterrador.

Draco mira hacia adelante e intenta surgir con una eficiente salida de esta conversación.

"¿Así qué es—?"

"Mira," Draco interrumpe, "Tengo el sentimiento de que tú no estás realmente preocupado con como es Hogwarts tanto como estás agitado sobre el repentino cambio dramático en el marco de referencia de tu realidad. Entiendo que es muy común para brujas y magos educados con Muggles."

Él mira a Draco en pasmado silencio. Su boca esta firmemente cerrada.

"No hay necesidad de estar nervioso. La escuela ha estado reuniendo a niños de once años de edad con educación Muggle por cientos de años. Y pasando por las contusiones amarillentas en tu cuello y el estado de tus ropas, es obvio que es una significante mejoría."

La boca del niño se abre, pero no dice nada. Después de un momento, él la cierra otra vez.

A Draco no le gusta la mirada en su cara. Él no puede entender la emoción pero luce sospechosamente como admiración y Draco no sabe cómo manejar eso.

"Estarás bien," dice Draco, girando hacia adelante. La aguja casi ha terminado de hacer el dobladillo de la manga de su túnica, gracias a Merlín, lo que significa que él está casi listo para irse. "Las personas han pasado por la misma crisis existencial antes. El mundo aún tiene sentido; sólo que tú estás viéndolo de un ángulo diferente. Sólo mantén una mente abierta y bajas expectaciones y nunca serás decepcionado."

"¿Cual es tu nombre?" el niño pregunta, y sí, eso definitivamente es admiración en su voz.

"Draco Malfoy."

Antes de que el niño pueda responder, uno de los dependientes de la tienda se dirige a inspeccionar el trabajo que la aguja encantada ha hecho en la túnica de Draco. Ella le sonríe y dice, "Estás listo para irte."

"Gracias." Él acepta su ayuda en quitarse la túnica y baja del taburete.

"¡Soy Harry, por cierto!" grita Harry mientras Draco camina hacia la salida.

"Que bien," dice Draco, inmediatamente olvidando su nombre.

 **Capítulo 3: 1 de Septiembre, 1991.**

 _Cuestiona todo._

Eurípides

 **Playlist:** RIMSKY-KORSAKOV - "FLIGHT OF THE BUMBLEBEE"

"Malfoy, Draco," dice la Profesora McGonagall, sacando a Draco de su propia cabeza por primera vez esa tarde. La mayor parte del viaje de un día a Hogwarts gloriosamente no había sido perturbado por otras personas. Aún, tan molesto como es, él debería probablemente hacer esta cosa de la selección.

Él hace su camino a través de la multitud hacia la Profesora McGonagall y el taburete por el cual ella está de pie. Él se sienta y ella pone el Sombrero Seleccionador en su cabeza.

Él espera. Por varios largos segundos, no pasa nada.

Draco sabe lo suficiente sobre la ceremonia del sorteo para saber que algo debería estar pasando, y él está por decir que tal vez está roto cuando repentinamente una voz flota a su cabeza:

 _No eres lo que estaba esperando._

Draco está sorprendido. Él sabe que el Sombrero Seleccionador es ligeramente psíquico, pero no había considerado que tal vez sea telepático, y mucho menos que hablará en oraciones completas. ¿El sombrero es realmente sapiente?

 _No en la forma que tú entiendes sapiencia, quizás, pero soy un ser pensante, sí._

Fascinante.

 _Con la mayoría de líneas sangre pura, es acerca de sus variaciones sobre la misma idea, pero tú eres una criatura enteramente diferente, ¿no es así?_

Draco se está preguntando qué tipo de magia sería necesaria para crear sentiencia como esta, e incluso si o no sería ético realizar tal magia. Él se acuerda de Frankenstein, sobre las peligrosas consecuencias para hombres quiénes se atrevieron a jugar a ser Dios.

 _¿Estás escuchando?_

Sapiencia y conciencia sin autonomía debe ser una existencia de pesadilla. Si fuera Draco, él estaría plagado a todas horas con aplastante tedio. Él se deterioraría de dentro hacia afuera de tanta inactividad.

 _Eso no es realmente…_

Ahora que lo pensaba, Draco también forcejearía con una profunda crisis de identidad. Expresión y un propósito dado no necesariamente equivale a realización personal. ¿Es el Sombrero Seleccionador feliz siendo un Sombrero Seleccionador? ¿Encuentra satisfacción de sortear? ¿Importaría si no lo hiciera?

 _No creo que esto sea—_

¿Y qué si anhela por algo más que su diseño previsto? ¿Qué si, cómo el monstruo maldito del Dr. Frankenstein, tiene la gran carga de sentiencia, de vida y amor y curiosidad e inteligencia, pero medios limitados para expresarlo?

 _Oh, por el amor de Dios._

Y lo que es más, ¿Qué tipo de hechizo podría siquiera crear sentiencia? Incluso la magia obedece las leyes de conservación de la masa, y sentiencia necesita más que sólo energía para ser creada. Seguramente algo habría que ser transfigurado en neuronas – ¿hilo, tal vez? Pero aún entonces—

 _Bien, esto es más que suficiente._

"¡RAVENCLAW!"

El silencio le sigue. La Profesora McGonagall quita el Sombrero Seleccionador de la cabeza de Draco, dejándolo pestañeando en el Gran Comedor.

Hay algunos aplausos dispersos, aunque son lentos y aquellos aplaudiendo parecen algo confundidos.

Draco tardíamente recuerda que no ha habido un Malfoy no-Slytherin en la historia de su casa. Él se pregunta si su padre estará enojado, decide que no le importa, y vuelve a pensar sobre sentiencia mágicamente creada mientras se dirige hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Draco no pone mucha atención al resto de la ceremonia. Él mira fijamente al espacio y considera como la energía puede ser manipulada para emular sentiencia hasta que el Director Dumbledore se levanta hacia el atril de la sala y dice, entre otros mucho más aburridos anuncios de comienzo de curso, algo sobre estudiantes evitando el corredor del tercer piso si quieren evitar una muerte dolorosa.

Él nunca ha estado más curioso en su vida entera.

 **Capítulo 4: 6 de Septiembre, 1991.**

 _Haz el té, no la guerra._

Monty Python

 **Playlist:** STOOSHE (TLC COVER) - "WATERFALLS"

Después de su primera clase de pociones, mientras los otros estudiantes hacen su camino de salida, él se dirige al frente del salón de clases, libros bajo el brazo. Profesor Snape levanta la mirada de sus notas y – luego de doblemente inspeccionar para estar seguro de que están sólos – ofrece una pequeña sonrisa.

"Buena primera clase," dice Draco.

"No estabas poniendo atención," contesta el Profesor Snape.

"Bueno, asumí que era buena. Eres un profesor muy competente ."

Él imagina que el Profesor Snape estaría más molesto por la indirecta admisión de que él no estaba poniendo atención si cualquiera de ellos estuviera preocupado en lo más mínimo con el desempeño académico de Draco.

"Supongo que sólo debería tomarlo como un cumplido y dejarlo ser."

"Eso sería prudente. Tengo un periodo libre después."

El profesor Snape levanta una ceja.

Cuando él no toma la carnada, Draco dice, "¿Té?"

"Esto es deprimente," dice el Profesor Snape.

"¿En qué forma?"

"¿No has conocido a alguien de tu edad todavía? Ha sido una semana. Habría pensado que al menos harías unos cuantos conocidos amistosos."

"He logrado evitar aprender un sólo nombre o cara, gracias por preguntar. ¿Qué iba yo a querer con conocidos, de todas formas? Los niños son inservibles."

"Me maravilla que puedes decir esas cosas sin ningún trazo de ironía."

El Profesor Snape cerró su carpeta de planes de lecciones y juntos caminan al fondo del aula, pasando la puerta que lleva hacia su oficina.

"Difícilmente eres uno para hablar," dice Draco. "De acuerdo a los chismes del castillo, eres el más miserable, misantrópico hijo de perra en las Islas Británicas. Si es deprimente que un primer año no este haciendo amigos, debe ser horrible que lo mismo pueda ser dicho de un profesor titular."

"Cuidado," él responde secamente, mientras Draco se sienta frente a su escritorio y el Profesor Snape va a poner la tetera sobre el fuego.

"Sólo estoy diciendo que bien podríamos encontrar solidaridad en nuestro mutuo desprecio por las personas."

El Profesor Snape no responde. La mirada de Draco vaga sobre las estanterías que recubren del suelo hasta el techo la pared del fondo, a través de la selección mixta de tomos ajados de pociones mágicas y libros modernos de química Muggle. La oficina entera es un poco austera, Draco piensa, pero entonces, el Profesor Snape siempre ha valorado función sobre apariencia.

"¿Las clases van bien?" pregunta Draco.

El Profesor Snape se sienta en la silla de su escritorio. "La nueva cosecha de estudiantes es tan decepcionante como siempre."

"Para ser justos, tienes estándares más que imposibles."

"Harry Potter empezó este año."

Draco hace un ruidito de sorpresa. "¿De verdad? No sabía." Aunque ahora que lo piensa, él sería de la edad de Draco.

"Luce _exactamente_ como su padre," dice Profesor Snape, y Draco no puede evitar levantar una ceja a la sorprendente cantidad de veneno en su voz. "También actúa como él, estoy seguro. Pequeña criatura vil. Son de nuevo los Merodeadores."

Draco no sabe que son los Merodeadores, pero él puede deducir suficiente del contexto. "Se cuidadoso, Profesor. Para el observador imparcial, suena cómo que estás juzgando a alguien por los pecados de su padre."

"Y tú eres un observador imparcial, ¿verdad?"

"Bueno, nunca he conocido a Harry Potter o a su padre, así que debería pensar que soy menos parcial que tú. Solo intenta no hacerlo muy miserable es mi punto general."

Profesor Snape hace una mueca y Draco sabe que él ha tocado una fibra sensible, lo que puede significar sólo una cosa.

"Oh, Merlín," dice Draco, "¿Qué le hiciste?"

"Nada."

"¿Fuiste veinte preguntas en él? Eso es lo que me haces cuando estás de mal humor."

La tetera silba y el Profesor Snape se levanta a preparar el té sin responder, lo que no es un buen signo.

"Lo hiciste, ¿verdad?"

"Él tenía la misma mirada ausente y retadora de su padre. Era molesto."

"Él tiene once años."

"Cambia el tema," Profesor Snape dice, y aunque él suena enojado, Draco sabe que él ha hecho su punto y que Profesor Snape dará marcha atrás. Menos mal. Draco sabe que el Profesor Snape tiene un gran lado sociópata en él y algunas veces no sabe cuando detenerse.

Ellos se quedan en silencio por un tiempo hasta que eventualmente el Profesor Snape regresa de nuevo con dos tazas de té (del buen tipo, elaborado con hojas sueltas – Ceilán, por el aroma). Draco tomó un pequeño sorbo. Es una suerte que él quiera cambiar el tema. Realmente, Draco sólo vino aquí por una razón.

"Así que," él dice mientras el Profesor Snape se acomoda otra vez en su silla, "¿Qué hay en el corredor del tercer piso?"

El Profesor Snape casi se ahoga en su té. Es una reacción muy reveladora.

"No," el dice.

"Pero—"

" _No,_ " él repite. "No, Draco. Absolutamente no. No estamos hablando sobre esto."

"Estrictamente hablando, diciendo que no estamos hablando sobre esto es aun hablar sobre eso."

"Detente."

"¡Bueno, sin duda es difícilmente mi culpa que el director fuera e hiciera tal anuncio tan ridículo en el banquete! 'Evita el corredor del tercer piso si no quieres morir'. ¿Por qué no sólo protegerlo, lanzar un filtro de percepción? Es como si él quisiera que estuviéramos curiosos."

"Estas preguntando sobre algo que es mucho más grande de lo que sabes, Draco, y mucho más peligroso. La advertencia del director sobre muerte no esta fuera de lugar. Deja esto en paz."

"¡Pero—!"

" _Déjalo."_

Draco inclina su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando escapar su suspiro más agraviado, sólo para expresar como completamente irrazonable está siendo el Profesor Snape. "¿Qué _más_ se supone que debo hacer para mantenerme ocupado en este páramo intelectual?"

"Sólo tú podrías pensar de una escuela como un páramo intelectual," dice el Profesor Snape. Draco no necesita levantar la vista para saber que él está observándolo, inseguro de las intenciones de Draco. "Si quieres algo que hacer, intenta hacer algunos amigos. Será bueno para ti."

"Hipócrita."

"Bebe tu té," dice él, y Draco lo hace.

 **Capítulo 5: 7 de Octubre, 1991.**

 _La curiosidad conquistará el miedo aún más que lo hará la valentía ._

James Stephens

 **Playlist:** RELIENT K - "BE MY ESCAPE"

Draco sabe donde están sus puntos fuertes. Sabe que él es casi siempre la persona más inteligente en la habitación, por ejemplo. Sabe que él puede entender conceptos difíciles y abstractos sin mucha dificultad. Sabe que él es capaz de pensar lateralmente. para ver la totalidad en sus partes, para deducir abductivamente de detalles que otras personas ni se dan cuenta. Él también es muy veloz.

Pero él no es valiente. Nunca ha sido valiente.

Eso, seguramente, es la causa de que su corazón esté latiendo cómo loco.

Él podría morir. Generalmente hablando, él podría morir en cualquier momento de cualquier número de cosas, pero el corredor del tercer piso aparentemente presenta una oportunidad mayor de lo normal de muerte. Desafortunadamente, él está más curioso de lo que está asustado.

Eso haría un gran epitafio, piensa Draco.

Él exhala una vez y extiende la mano al picaporte de la puerta.

Cerrada.

Él lanza unos rápidos hechizos diagnósticos. Sin escudos, ni filtros. La cerradura en la puerta ni siquiera es mágica. Él podría abrirla con un hechizo. Demonios, con una ganzúa. ¿Por qué es tan fácil? La cobardía aparece otra vez, ahogando la curiosidad.

"¿Draco?"

Él gira sobre sus talones, corazón repentinamente en la garganta. De pie en el otro extremo del pasillo está un niño con grandes gafas redondas y cabellos como un animal muerto.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Draco pregunta. "¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"

El niño pestañea en silencio. Él se mueve nerviosamente, luciendo incómodo.

"Nos conocimos antes."

"¿Lo hicimos? Espera." Draco entrecierra los ojos. Su cara es familiar, se da cuenta, y entonces se acuerda. "Tienda de túnicas."

Él sonríe, y sí, es definitivamente el niño de la tienda de túnicas. Draco se acuerda que le dijo su nombre, pero él no puede recordarlo y está muy seguro de que no importa de todas formas.

"Lo recuerdas," dice Tienda de Túnicas, sonriendo como si son grandes noticias.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Draco pregunta.

"Podría preguntarte lo mismo." Tienda de Túnicas camina hacia adelante, metiendo las manos en el bolsillo de su túnica para combatir el frío filtrándose en el pasillo. "El director Dumbledore dijo que este corredor está prohibido. No puedes estar aqui."

"Y aun así aquí estoy," dice Draco alegremente. "Es un milagro."

Tienda de Túnicas ríe y es lo más sorprendente que Draco ha oído en todo el dia. Él no está acostumbrado a hacer reír a las personas – no con genuina diversión, al menos. Pero Tienda de Túnicas está riendo, y es porque Draco dijo algo gracioso, y Draco ya no está tan seguro como manejar esta situación.

"¿No preocupado con las reglas, entonces?" Tienda de Túnicas cuestiona, una vez terminó de reírse.

"Por el contrario, dedico mi vida a las reglas," Draco replica, haciendo un muy buen trabajo de pretender que él no es incompetente con social interacción. "Esa es la razón de que las rompa."

"Eso no tiene sentido," dice Tienda de Túnicas.

"Tiene _perfecto_ sentido si sabes algo sobre ciencia." Él se voltea otra vez a la puerta y la fulmina con la mirada. Un simple _alohomora_ la abriría, pero la mano de Draco estruja su varita y él no se atreve a lanzarlo. En su cabeza, curiosidad y cobardía compiten ´por dominancia.

"¿Los magos tienen ciencia?"

"Todos _tienen_ ciencia. Las leyes de la naturaleza simplemente no dejan de funcionar porque no las entiendes." Él pausa, entonces agrega: "Bueno, algunas veces ellas lo hacen, pero es sólo en una escala quantum."

"¿Eres algún tipo de genio?" Tienda de Túnicas pregunta, y de nuevo hay admiración en su voz. Draco se siente incómodo con la palabra "genio" y siempre lo ha estado. Él es feliz de estar todavía frente a la puerta asi que Tienda de Túnicas no puede ver como mucho. Él decide cambiar de tema.

"Un mago tan poderoso como Albus Dumbledore debería ser capaz de esconder mejor esto."

Silencio por un momento, entonces, "¿Qué?"

"Es sólo una puerta," dice Draco. "Sólo una puerta ordinaria con una cerradura ordinaria. El hechizo para abrirla podría ser realizado por un niño de seis años. No hay escudos para prevenir la entrada o filtros para ocultar su existencia. _¿Por qué?_ ¿Por qué algo tan peligroso es tan fácilmente accesible? Y lo más importante, ¿Por qué advertir a la escuela entera y entonces dejarlo expuesto?"

Tienda de Túnicas no responde, lo que está bien, porque la pregunta había sido mayormente retórica.

Sus dedos pican. El instinto más básico de Draco siempre ha sido _observar, aprender, comprender, resolver._ Bombea por todo su cuerpo con cada latido de su corazón, destella en sus nervios y arde en sus sentidos.

En este momento, ese instinto está combatiendo con su otro instinto de no morir.

"¿Entonces vas a abrirla?"

Draco se sobresalta. Tienda de Túnicas ahora se encuentra a su lado – Draco no está seguro cuando paso eso – y mirándolo con honesta curiosidad. Draco se decide.

"No hay razón para no hacerlo," él dice, esperando poder creérselo. "No creo que nadie jamás haya muerto de abrir una puerta."

"Probablemente no," Tienda de Túnicas está de acuerdo.

"Y si hay algo peligroso detrás, puedo siempre tan sólo cerrarla otra vez. Debe ser suficiente para contenerlo."

"Sí."

Draco toma un respiro. Él piensa de curiosidad y gatos mientras levanta su varita y dice, " _Alohomora."_

 _Click,_ va la puerta, y Draco sujeta el picaporte antes de que pueda darle mucho pensamiento y lo jala para abrir.

Parece ser un aula abandonada, aunque las sillas y mesas han sido vaciadas. Las ventanas están tapiadas y todas las luces apagadas.

En la esquina de la habitación, durmiendo profundamente sobre una trampilla, hay un enorme perro de tres cabezas .

Hay una curiosa e intoxicante sensación en Draco, algo que vacila entre absoluto terror y avasalladora fascinación. Calienta su sangre y agudiza sus sentidos.

"Wow," dice Tienda de Túnicas.

Una de las cabezas del perro ronca en su sueño y Draco cierra la puerta, bloqueándola nuevamente con otro hechizo.

Draco nunca ha querido saber algo tan fuertemente como qué es lo que hay debajo de esa trampilla. En un rincón de su mente él va a través de su mapa mental del castillo, intentando descifrar lo que hay debajo de esta ala. En otro rincón, él recorre una lista de personas que tal vez pueda interrogar por más información.

"No sabía que los perros podían tener tres cabezas," dice Tienda de Túnicas.

Es una información tan obviamente millas detrás, y la forma en que contrasta con todas las cuidadosas gráficas y mapas en la cabeza de Draco le arranca una risa sorprendida.

Y entonces Tienda de Túnicas está riendo porque Draco lo esta, y simplemente no paran, y antes de que Draco sepa realmente qué sucede, él inesperadamente comprende que ésto es cómo las amistades deben comenzar.

 **Capítulo 6: 28 de Octubre, 1991.**

 _Es tu reacción ante la adversidad, no la adversidad en sí,_

 _lo que determina cómo se desenvolverá la historia de tu vida._

Dieter F. Uchtdorf

 **Playlist:** IDA MARIA - "BAD KARMA"

Draco es íntimamente familiar con la física de esto, – los efectos del ángulo, velocidad, fuerza rotacional – y ha pasado horas trabajando en ello sobre incontables hojas de pergamino. Él piensa acerca de cómo complicado es el cálculo, cómo abstractas las reglas son, cómo absolutamente diferente son los resultados si cualquier variable cambia aún ligeramente, y él piensa sobre cómo todo se encuentra condensado en su interior – de lanzar una pelota de goma a la pared.

Su coordinación mano-ojo simplemente es cuestión de entrenamiento y toda esa complejidad, todas esas páginas de cálculos y fórmulas memorizadas, todo regresa a algo tan sorprendentemente simple, instantáneo, reaccionario. Draco tira la pelota; golpea primero el piso, entonces la pared, y luego regresa a su mano extendida. Es el caos hecho realidad, y la elegancia de ello es sorprendente.

Draco está impresionado de la simple majestuosidad del universo. O más bien, él lo estaría, si no fuera por un particular peso en el bolsillo de su túnica.

"Señor Malfoy."

Él atrapa la pelota y voltea la cabeza. El Profesor Dumbledore viene por el pasillo en túnicas de un lavanda brillante, sus ojos destellando por encima de sus gafas de media luna. Draco toma una respiración profunda y guarda la pequeña pelota de goma en su bolsillo.

"¿Estabas esperando por mi?"

"Lo estaba, Señor, sí."

"No por mucho, espero."

"No, Señor. ¿Puedo hablar con usted un momento?"

El director reduce la distancia entre ellos y le da un inquisitivo vistazo a Draco, su aguda mirada demorandose en su corbata de Ravenclaw. Por un momento, sólo un instante, Draco piensa ver algo parecido a sospecha.

Pero se ha ido en un parpadeo, reemplazado con una arrugada sonrisa. "Por supuesto."

Draco inclina la cabeza en agradecimiento. El Profesor Dumbledore se adelanta y se aproxima a la gran gárgola afuera de donde Draco había estado esperando.

"Varita de regaliz," Profesor Dumbledore le dice a la gárgola, y ésta salta a un lado con el doble de destreza que una escultura de piedra debería tener, dando paso a una escalera de caracol.

Draco lo sigue hacia arriba y al interior de una extensa oficina, reluciendo con miles de instrumentos ambos muggle y mágicos. En otra situación, Draco estaría desbordando de curiosidad y haciendo miles de preguntas.

Pero no ahora. No con el peso en su bolsillo. No con el peso en su mente.

"Lo que sea que es," dice el Profesor Dumbledore, yendo a su escritorio y sentándose en la silla de cuero con respaldo alto, "debe ser muy importante si acudiste directamente a mi y no al Profesor Flitwick."

"No creo que podría haber ido con esto a mi jefe de casa, Señor," Draco dice.

Él busca en su bolsillo y pone la Piedra Filosofal en el borde del escritorio del Director. Brilla suavemente roja en la luz.

El Profesor Dumbledore no reacciona inmediatamente. Sus ojos azules son firmes, fijos en ella con una gran pero indiferente intensidad.

"Cielos, cielos, cielos," dice después de un momento de pausa.

"Usted es uno de los magos más poderosos vivo hoy," dice Draco. "Si verdaderamente hubiera querido hacer esto seguro, podría haber creado capas de escudos impenetrables, colocado bajo el Encantamiento Fidelius, encerrado en una caja fuerte. En su lugar, lo puso detrás de una serie de trampas explosivas que un niño de once años puede superar exitosamente."

"Para ser justos, Señor Malfoy," el Profesor Dumbledore responde, mirando por encima de sus gafas a Draco, "Creo que es claro que difícilmente usted es un niño común de once años."

"Cuando descartas lo imposible, lo que permanezca, por improbable que sea, debe ser verdadero. Es la navaja de Occam, Profesor. Usted la hizo recuperable porque _quería_ que fuera recuperable. Lo único que no puedo entender es _por qué_. ¿Por qué usted la mencionaría en el banquete? ¿Por qué dejaría la primera línea de defensa tan vulnerable? ¿Por qué intentaría tan arduamente hacer a alguien ir detrás de ella?"

"Extraordinario," dice el Profesor Dumbledore. "Verdaderamente extraordinario. Tengo que admitir, Señor Malfoy, cuando te vi sorteado en Ravenclaw, no estaba seguro que pensar, pero ahora entiendo. Conocí a tu padre. No eres lo que esperaba que su hijo sería."

"Me doy cuenta que no ha respondido mi pregunta, Señor."

Dumbledore sonríe afectadamente. "Habría estado fuera de lugar si no te hubieras dado cuenta."

La nariz de Draco se dilata y él pone cara seria. "Esas trampas explosivas eran _peligrosas_ ," él dice. "Si alguien más estúpido que yo fuera ahí abajo, ellos podrían haber muerto."

Dumbledore ríe entre dientes. "Preguntaría por qué fuiste a ese lugar, pero esa pregunta se responde sola, ¿no es así? El Sombrero Seleccionador eligió bien."

Draco apenas puede creer lo que escucha. ¿Esta Dumbledore fuera de sí? Draco lo está acusando de poner la vida de estudiantes en ´peligro y él se _ríe_ de eso. Ni siquiera tiene la decencia de _negarlo_.

"Si debe saber, Señor Malfoy," dice apaciblemente el Profesor Dumbledore, "estás totalmente correcto en tu afirmación. En efecto yo tenía la intención de que alguien fuera ahí. Fue hecho para ser una prueba de temple y carácter. No había anticipado que estaría _examinandote_."

" _¿Una prueba de temple y carácter?_ " Draco responde, ira alzándose en su pecho y voz. "¡Señor, esto va más allá de reproche! ¿Qué podría posiblemente—?"

De golpe, muchos puntos conectan, y Draco es casi derribado por la fuerza de la súbita y devastante claridad.

Ahora: hay sólo una persona en la escuela lo suficiente extraordinaria para llamar esta clase de atención del director, y esa persona es Harry Potter.

Ahora: tan peligrosa y elaborada "prueba de carácter y temple" no puede ser tomada a la ligera o sin serias razones de profunda importancia.

Ahora: la distancia mínima entre Harry Potter y algo de profunda importancia es el Señor Oscuro.

Por lo tanto: Lord Voldemort, en alguna capacidad, es aún una amenaza.

Es decir: Lord Voldemort no está muerto.

Draco odia estos momentos, cuando su mente consciente se adelanta del resto de él, dejando su cuerpo mareado, sin aliento y temblando, a recuperarse. Es como si el suelo se ha derrumbado bajo sus pies y no puede comprender la causa porque él se encuentra muy ocupado intentando encontrar algo para sostenerse.

"¿Se encuentra bien, Señor Malfoy?"

Él toma aire, se ordena calmarse, a no pensar sobre la Marca Oscura en el brazo de su padre, sobre lo que ésta información puede significar para su familia, para el Profesor Snape, para él. Hay tiempo. _Debe_ haber tiempo, si el mayor enemigo del Señor Oscuro pudo saber información de algo como esto.

"¿Él sabe?" Draco pregunta en una voz suave y controlada.

"¿Quién sabe qué?"

"¿ _Harry Potter_ sabe que el psicópata quién asesinó a sus padres se encuentra _aún vivo_."

" _Extraordinario_ ," el Profesor Dumbledore dice otra vez. "¿Calculaste eso ahora mismo? La suya realmente es una mente para la historia, Señor Malfoy."

"Él tiene derecho a saber," Draco dice, más fuerte. "¿Soy la única persona en esta escuela quien comprende que estamos hablando de un _niño_? ¡Vencedor del Señor Oscuro o no, él tiene _once años_! ¡Siento que soy el único quien se preocupa sobre esto y nunca lo he conocido!

Profesor Dumbledore se pone un poco serio y se acomoda en su silla. "Hay partes de esta historia de la cual no está consciente, Señor Malfoy," él dice.

"Usted estaba listo para tirarlo a un peligroso pozo que podría haberlo matado. Dígame en qué tipo de contexto puede _posiblemente_ ser eso admisible."

Él no responde. Está reclinado en su silla y mirando a Draco en contemplativo silencio.

"Él es solo un niño," dice Draco, deseando que significará algo para las personas.

"Una guerra se está acercando, Señor Malfoy," Profesor Dumbledore dice, voz sin emoción. "No mañana, no este año, pero se acerca . Una guerra no es lugar para un niño."

"Entonces no intente hacerlo luchar en ella."

Draco no puede soportarlo ni un momento más. Él se gira sobre sus talones y camina rápidamente al otro lado de la oficina. "Tome esa piedra y póngala donde pertenece, detrás de algunos escudos muy poderosos en una habitación que nadie sepa que existe. Y deje al pobre Harry Potter _tranquilo_.

"Señor Malfoy, ¿Antes de que se vaya?"

Él se detiene. Su mano suspendida sobre el picaporte de plata de la puerta que conduce a la escalera de caracol. Él está medio tentado a hacer un ademán muy rudo al director que ciertamente lo meterá en problemas, pero logra resistirlo.

"100 puntos para Ravenclaw."

Estupefacto, Draco mira por encima de su hombro. Profesor Dumbledore no parece estar bromeando.

"En tiempos oscuros, a menudo no hay lugar para la integridad. Estoy complacido de ver que eres de la clase quién luchará por ella pase lo que pase."

" _Alguien_ tiene que hacerlo," Draco dice amargamente, antes de poder detenerse.

Espera que él se enfade, pero en su lugar la mirada en el rostro del Profesor Dumbledore es resignada, casi triste.

"Sí," el director coincide. "Alguien tiene que hacerlo."

 **Capítulo 7: 14 de Noviembre, 1991.**

 _Indignación moral es la envidia con un halo._

H. G. Wells

 **Playlist:** LILY ALLEN - "FUCK YOU"

"Joven Señor Malfoy."

Draco se gira y sonríe. "¡Profesor! Recibiste mi lechuza."

Profesor Snape se detiene al lado de Draco, quien está recargado contra la pared afuera del aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y comiendo de una caja de Grageas Bertie Bott de Todos los Sabores. A Draco le gusta la expresión en su rostro. Es algo entre frustrada, molesta, y orgullosa, con tan sólo un toque de Schadenfreude.

"Que conste," profesor Snape dice, "por más que apruebo el resultado final, debo reprenderte exhaustivamente por involucrarte de algún modo en este asunto y por lo tanto deducir cinco puntos de Ravenclaw."

"Eres un aguafiestas," Draco dice. "Pero al menos eres un aguafiestas que está a tiempo. Ellos acaban de entrar en su oficina. Deberían salir en cualquier momento. ¿Grageas?"

Profesor Snape elige una gragea de color bronce y la pone en su boca. Él hace una cara.

"¿Moho?"

"Caldo de carne de res, supongo. Tu carta era vaga – ¿Cómo, exactamente, lo lograste?"

"Una mente como la de Sherlock Holmes y unas ganas de irrumpir en su oficina. Mayormente la segunda. Aunque de verdad, después de esa treta ridículamente transparente con el troll de montaña, la culpa fue sólo suya."

"Sabía desde el principio que había algo sospechoso sobre él," Profesor Snape dice agriamente.

"Lo sé. No hiciste grandes esfuerzos para esconder tu desagrado," Draco responde, y en ese momento, la puerta del aula se abre.

Dos aurores vestidos de escarlata están jalando a un siseante, escupiendo, forcejeando y maldiciendo, pero agradecidamente atado mágicamente Profesor Quirrell por los brazos.

Draco y Profesor Snape lo saludan animadamente mientras él es llevado, gritando improperios sobre la venganza del Señor Oscuro.

"¡Quítenle su turbante!" Draco grita tras ellos. "¡Si dice que es religioso, miente!"

Cuando están fuera de vista, el Profesor Snape se endereza y fija a Draco con una mirada severa.

"No lo hagas otra vez."

"¿No hacer que? ¿Salvar la escuela?"

"Ponerte en peligro."

"Es un universo caótico, Profesor," dice Draco. "Estamos todos en peligro. ¿Te veré mañana para el té?"

"Draco Malfoy, será un milagro si consigues llegar a la adultez."

"Tomaré eso como un sí," él dice mientras se aleja, ingiriendo una gragea de color aguamarina claro y descubriendo que es sabor menta. Él apenas ha llegado al pasillo contiguo cuando escucha una voz aguda y chillona detrás de él:

"¡Hey! ¡Malfoy!"

Draco se detiene y gira. Un enojado pelirrojo está precipitándose hacia él. No una vista a la que está acostumbrado.

"Mira, sólo lo diré una vez, ¿Está bien? Aléjate."

Draco frunce el ceño. Mira a su alrededor, solamente para cerciorarse de que su padre no está también en el pasillo y él no es el Malfoy al que el pelirrojo se está refiriendo, porque no puede imaginar como esa sentencia podría tener un posible significado para él.

Pero no, el pasillo se encuentra vacío, aparte de la manada de Gryffindors de los que el enojado pelirrojo se ha separado, quienes ahora se dirigen en la opuesta dirección. Él definitivamente le está hablando a Draco.

"De acuerdo, una pregunta complementaria de tres partes," dice Draco. "Una, ¿Quién eres tú? Dos, ¿De qué estás hablando? Tres, ¿Por qué estás enojado?"

El enojado pelirrojo se pone más furioso. "Sabes de lo que estoy hablando."

"Prometo que no tengo absoluta idea."

" _Harry_ ," dice él. "Aléjate de _Harry_. Eres una mala influencia para él."

"¿Quién en nombre de Dios es Harry?"

La respuesta parece sorprender al enojado pelirrojo, y por un momento él está más sorprendido de lo que está enojado. Pero solamente un momento.

"Harry _Potter,_ " él dice, lo cual, si nada, sólo amplifica la confusión de Draco.

"¿Qué sobre él?"

"¡Aléjate!"

"¡Ni siquiera lo conozco!"

"¡Te vi hablando con él ayer en el Gran Comedor!"

Draco entrecierra los ojos, entonces recuerda: "Espera, ¿Estás hablando de Tienda de Túnicas? ¿Tienda de Túnicas es Harry Potter?"

El enojado pelirrojo se queda sin palabras, lo que para variar es un buen cambio.

Draco no había parado de llamarlo Tienda de Túnicas. Tal vez él le había dicho su nombre a Draco (probablemente en la tienda de túnicas) y Draco lo olvido. Por las semanas pasadas, él ha estado siguiendo por todas partes a Draco, alcanzándolo en pasillos entre clases, en el Gran Comedor, en la biblioteca. Es simpático, agradable incluso, pero un poco desconcertante. Draco no está acostumbrado a tener personas como él que quieran estar su alrededor. Al menos no personas de su edad.

"Probablemente debería haber preguntado su nombre," Draco reflexiona. "Ha sido casi un mes." Él realmente es malo en esto.

"Mira," el enojado pelirrojo balbucea, "sólo aléjate de él. Cada vez que te habla, él regresa parloteando sobre cualquier tontería que has dicho y como inteligente eres y yo _sé_ sobre tu familia."

Draco levanta ambas cejas. "Oh, tú sabes, ¿verdad?"

"Se que tu padre es un mortífago," dice el enojado pelirrojo. "Sé que él luchó por el Señor Oscuro. Y sé perfectamente bien que él compró como evitar ir a Azkaban."

"Sí," Draco responde. Él no está seguro si esa observación tiene como objetivo ofender o intimidar. Realmente no hace ninguna. No es como si fuera algún gran secreto.

"Y le he dicho que eres malas noticias y él no escucha, así que en su lugar te digo a ti: aléjate."

Draco lo piensa por un momento y después dice, "No." Entonces sigue caminando.

Hay una pausa, entonces el sonido de arrastre de pies – él enojado pelirrojo está luchando para seguirle el paso.

"¿Qué quieres decir con 'no'?'"

"No estaba consciente de que había múltiples significados."

"Mira, te estoy _diciendo_ —"

"Y yo estoy diciendo que no," Draco interrumpe. "Él parece agradable y no voy a dejar de hablarle simplemente porque tú me lo dices, Weasley."

Un breve silencio. Draco casi puede escuchar la caída de su mandíbula. "¿Cómo s—?"

"Cabello rojo, pecas, ropas de segunda, la mejor pregunta es cómo alguien en el planeta _no_ lo sabe el momento que ellos te miran. Mira, Weasley." Él se detiene de nuevo en el pasillo, se voltea hacia él y lo confronta con mirada imperturbable. "No me importa lo que sabes sobre mi familia. Nada de eso es aplicable a _mi_. Y si crees que tienes alguna clase de derecho a decirme con quién puedo y no puedo ser amigos, estás mal de la cabeza."

Weasley el enojado pelirrojo lo mira enfurecido y se pone ligeramente colorado.

Y maldición, Draco comprende tardíamente, él sólo se refirió a Harry como su _amigo_.

Él ahora tiene un _amigo_.

 _Eso_ es nuevo.

"Harry asesinó al Señor Oscuro," Weasley sisea. "Él no caerá por los trucos de uno de sus seguidores."

"Es el colmo de la ironía prejuzgar a alguien de prejuicio," Draco remarca.

Él se gira en sus talones y desaparece antes de que Weasley pueda responder.

 **Capítulo 8: 25 de Diciembre, 1991.**

 _Ningún acto de bondad, sin importar que tan pequeño sea, es desperdiciado._

Esopo

 **Playlist:** MICHAEL BUBLÉ (JUDY GARLAND COVER) - "HAVE YOURSELF A MERRY LITTLE CHRISTMAS"

Draco colapsa en la silla frente a Harry, antiguamente conocido como Tienda de Túnicas, y parece tomarlo desprevenido.

"Feliz navidad," Draco dice sonriendo.

"¿Draco?" Harry responde. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"¿Literalmente o filosóficamente?"

Harry ríe. "Vamos a empezar con literalmente. Pensé que habías ido a casa."

"Mi casa es aburrida," Draco dice desdeñosamente, lo que en gran parte es verdad. La otra mitad de la respuesta que él no tiene ganas de discutir es el saber que si va a casa para Navidad tendrá que tratar con _interminables_ comentarios despectivos sobre cómo él se _atrevió_ a dejarse ser sorteado en Ravenclaw. "Además, necesito estar alrededor para entregarte tu regalo."

Draco lo saca del bolsillo de su túnica. Es una pequeña caja, del tamaño y dimensiones de una cartera, perfectamente envuelta en lustroso papel rojo con un brillante moño plateado. Harry se le queda mirando como si fuera oro sólido y no la toma. De hecho, él parece casi paralizado al verla.

Draco le da unos segundos de gracia antes de decir,"¿La vas a aceptar o que?"

"Yo..."

Él está impresionado por la expresión en la cara de Harry. Es entre absoluta sorpresa, gratitud sin igual, y afligida confusión.

"Uno pensaría que nunca antes en tu vida has recibido un regalo de Navidad," Draco dice, tan neutralmente como puede.

Harry levanta la vista y lo mira a los ojos.

Draco lo ha averiguado, por supuesto. Habría tomado más esfuerzo permanecer ignorante a los signos de abuso – el peso poco saludable, la falta de confianza, los viejos hematomas – para su mente, ellos son gigantescos y obvios. Lo enfurece, por supuesto, especialmente porque él sabe que con toda la fanfarria rodeando su infancia temprana, alguien, en algún lugar, tenía que _saberlo_ – saberlo y hecho _nada_.

Draco tiene planes para lidiar con eso. Hará un gran regalo de cumpleaños, él piensa.

"Gracias," Harry dice reverentemente.

"Se supone que tienes que agradecerme luego de que la habrás."

"Oh."

Vacilantemente, Harry la alcanza y la toma con ambas manos, sosteniéndola como si estuviera hecha de vidrio. Él tira del extremo del moño y quita la tapa.

"Oh, _wow,_ " él susurra.

"Parecías tan interesado cuando te mostré mi mapa mágico del Supercúmulo de Virgo, así que pensé que podría gustarte un reloj astronómico."

Es un pequeño, elegante reloj de bolsillo de plata con cadena, y Harry cuidadosamente lo gira entre sus manos como si fuese lo más increíble que jamás ha visto.

"Muestra la hora local, tiempo del año, posición relativa de los otros planetas, y posición alrededor de la Vía Láctea. Pero ya que toma sobre 200 millones de años para orbitar el centro de la galaxia, no contaría con que la última manecilla avanzará demasiado.

"Es hermoso," Harry dice.

Draco abre la boca para comentar en cómo es mucho más útil de lo que es elegante, pero luego decide contra ello. Él ciertamente no puede culpar a Harry por encontrar belleza en el impresionante vacío que es el universo. Draco recuerda teniendo cinco años y mirando a través del telescopio por primera vez, concentrado en Venus, e intentando hacerse a la idea en torno al hecho de que ese pálido punto amarillo era un planeta apenas del tamaño de la tierra.

Aún estos días, sabiendo todo lo que sabe, él todavía encuentra la enorme complejidad del universo uno de los conceptos más difíciles que ha tenido por comprender. Cuando sea que Draco se pone demasiado seguro de sí mismo, abre ese mapa mágico del Supercúmulo de Virgo y se recuerda que el universo observable probablemente sólo representa únicamente una fracción de todo lo que existe.

Draco sonríe. "Me alegra que te guste."

Harry está aún estudiando la cara del reloj, así que Draco agarra su plato y se sirve una buena porción de huevos revueltos. La mayoría de los estudiantes han, por supuesto, ido a casa, y no hay tantos alimentos preparados como generalmente suelen estarlo. Aun así, el desayuno de Navidad luce lo suficiente suntuoso.

"Escuché que tuviste una pequeña pelea con Weasley antes del descanso," dice Draco.

Finalmente, Harry levanta la mirada. Él está frunciendo el entrecejo, y cierra el reloj. "Sí," admite a regañadientes. "Él estaba portándose como un idiota."

"Él _es_ un idiota," dice Draco. Todavía no ha perdonado al pequeño bastardo por demandar que él dejará de hablarle a Harry.

"Él sólo no puede entender el hecho de que somos amigos," Harry suspira. "Únicamente se mantiene diciendo '¡él es un mortífago, él es un mortífago!' Y no importa cuantas veces le diga que tú no crees en nada eso, él sigue diciéndolo."

Draco toma un bocado de huevo. "Tú nunca me preguntaste si 'creo en nada de eso'" él dice mientra mastica.

Harry le da una extraña mirada. "Tú no, ¿verdad?"

"Claro que no," él responde. "El dogma purista consiste en sembrar el miedo y basura prejudicial. Sólo estoy diciendo que nunca preguntaste. Sólo asumiste."

Él no parece saber qué contestar a eso, y Draco no puede evitar sonreír. Esto, él comprende – _esto_ es por qué las personas tienen amigos. Amigos son personas quienes asumen lo mejor de ti sin un segundo pensamiento, quienes defenderán tu honor por ninguna otra razón de que tu honor les importa a ellos.

"Gracias," dice Draco antes de que Harry pueda descubrir el oscuro significado detrás de sus palabras.

"¿ _Me_ agradeces? ¿Tú me acabas de dar lo que estoy seguro es un absurdamente costoso reloj universal y _me_ estás agradeciendo?"

"Es un reloj astronómico, no un reloj universal, y no era _muy_ costoso."

"Bueno, tu familia es rica, ¿verdad? Probablemente no sabrías si lo fuera."

"Ese soy yo, cegado por la luz de mi propio privilegio." Él toma un sorbo de jugo de naranja.

Harry sonríe ampliamente, ojos verdes brillando. "Gracias, Draco. Es el mejor regalo que me han hecho."

"Gran elogio, considerando que te fue dada una capa de invisibilidad no hace tres días," Draco dice. Aún no puede creer que incluso exista.

"Eso era de mi papá, así que me imagino que no es un regalo tanto como una reliquia familiar."

"Excelente, así que mi victoria es incomparable basada en un tecnicismo."

Harry ríe. "Feliz Navidad, Draco."

Esto del amigo es agradable después de todo, Draco decide. "Feliz navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo. Ojalá que el resto del semestre éste benditamente libre de simpatizantes del Señor Oscuro posando como profesores."

"Ojalá."

El tema se desvía. Ellos hablan sobre clases y tarea y macrofísica y materia oscura, y cuando Harry propone que ellos salgan y tengan una pelea de bolas de nieve, Draco lo llama ridículo y juvenil pero no dice que no.

 **Capitulo 9: 25 de Junio, 1992.**

 _La historia del amor es hola y adiós_

 _hasta que nos encontremos otra vez._

Jimi Hendrix

 **Playlist:** JONATHAN COULTON - "YOU RUINED EVERYTHING"

"Escribirás, ¿cierto?"

Draco levanta la vista de su mochila, donde él se encuentra empacando el último de los libros que ha estado leyendo. Bajo sus pies, el Expreso de Hogwarts se sacude y cruje mientras hace su ardua desaceleración en la estación.

"Claro que lo haré," Draco responde. "¿Por qué no lo haría?"

Harry frunce el ceño y sacude la cabeza. "Estoy medio asustado de que este año solamente ha sido un sueño," responde. "Que el minuto que baje de este tren todo estará terminado."

"No todas las cosas buenas son demasiado buenas para ser verdad. Permítete al menos un poco de optimismo."

Toma un momento antes de que Harry sonría, pero Draco está complacido de ver que la sonrisa es genuina. Él ha descubierto que se ha vuelto muy bueno en hacer sonreír a Harry, y encontrado que le gusta hacerlo.

"Te extrañaré, Draco," él dice, y antes de que Draco pueda responder, Harry recorre la distancia entre ellos y está atrayéndolo en un abrazo. Harry huele como cedro y jabón.

Draco no es y nunca ha sido una persona a quién le gusta el contacto físico – debido en gran parte, él sospecha, al hecho de que el simplemente no lo recibió mucho al crecer. Su padre siempre ha sido distante, especialmente después del desarrollo temprano de su mente y su madre, cariñosa como ella es, prefiere mostrar su amor a través de regalos y mimos. El Profesor Snape es algo de una diferencia, con su ocasional toque afectuoso a la cabeza o al hombro, e incluso abrazos, pero ellos son muy raros. Y, como en todas las cosas, el Profesor Snape siempre ha sido la excepción a la regla de Draco. En general y por la mayoría de las personas, a Draco no le gusta ser tocado.

Pero esto realmente es muy agradable, Draco comprende con algo de sorpresa, y antes de dejarse pensarlo demasiado él regresa el abrazo. Hay un gran roce de metal seguido de un fuerte silbido, y el tren se detiene.

"Te veré más pronto de lo que piensas," Draco le dice.

Harry se separa del abrazo con una pregunta en sus ojos, pero Draco sonríe y sale del compartimento antes de que él pueda preguntar. No hay sentido en arruinar una buena sorpresa.

Los estudiantes están rebosando el estrecho pasillo y fuera del tren, son una multitud de contrastes y color ahora que todos los uniformes han sido cambiados por ropa de calle. Cuando ellos se desperdigan en la plataforma, es al monótono sonido de indistinguible conversación puntuada por ocasionales chillidos felices de reunión.

No es difícil distinguir a su padre en la multitud – nunca lo es. Lucius Malfoy es el más alto, más rubio, la persona mejor vestida en cada habitación en la que él entra. Draco lo localiza en seguida y hace su camino hacia él a través de la aglomerada multitud.

"Draco," dice sobre el ensordecedor coro de voces. Él lo está mirando por encima de su larga y respingona nariz, las uñas de los dedos tamborileando sobre la cabeza plateada de su bastón.

"Padre," Draco responde.

"Un buen año, ¿Confío?"

Draco se encoge de hombros. "Lo suficientemente bueno." Él ha recibido las notas más altas de su clase, pero eso realmente no era algo digno de mencionar.

"Tu madre y yo te extrañamos en Navidad."

"Lo siento," él dice. "Terrible resfriado."

"Y Pascua."

"Realmente era un resfriado fuerte."

"Draco," él dice severamente.

"Bien, me atrapaste," Draco suspira. "en realidad hice un amigo que no tenía una familia para ir a casa por las vacaciones, así que pensé que era mejor quedarme con él. Espero que podamos dejar atrás el disgusto que debes sentir por mi ahora, haciendo amigos y siendo agradable."

La boca de Lucius se contrae en una mueca.

"Un amigo," él repite. "¿Un compañero Ravenclaw?"

"Wow," Draco dice, "no pudo haber sido más de veinte segundos. Había pensado que no mencionarías mi casa por al menos tres minutos."

Su padre suspira y se masajea el puente de la nariz entre su pulgar e índice.

"¿Podemos irnos ahora?" Draco pregunta.

"Sí," él gruñe, extendiendo su brazo a un lado.

Draco lo toma, y justo antes de que desaparezcan, él mira a la entrada de la plataforma, donde ve a Harry y su baúl y la jaula de su lechuza desapareciendo a través de la pared, solo.

Él imagina a lo que Harry va a regresar y se consuela con el conocimiento de lo que hará para verlo más pronto de lo que él piensa.

Entonces, con un gran crujido y el olor de ozono, ellos Desaparecen.

 **Capítulo 10: 12 de Julio, 1992.**

 _Los lugares más calientes del infierno están reservados para aquellos_

 _que, en momentos de crisis moral, mantuvieron su neutralidad._

John F. Kennedy

 **Playlist:** AMNESIA: A MACHINE FOR PIGS OST - "MANDUS"

Cuando Draco regresa dentro, está empapado con cálida lluvia veraniega y sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Dobby el elfo doméstico lo asiste en la puerta, tomando su telescopio y libro lleno de mapas estelares.

"¿El Maestro Draco tuvo una tarde productiva?" él pregunta, lanzando un rápido hechizo que seca a Draco con un suave _chasquido_ y una vibración de magia.

"Extremadamente productiva, gracias, Dobby," él responde. Los hechizos de secado siempre desordenan sus cabellos, y usa ambas manos para acomodarlos en su cabeza. "Las nuevas lentes encantadas que Profesor Snape me dio para mi cumpleaños funcionaron perfectamente. ¡Deberías ver la Nebulosa Cabeza de Caballo en infrarrojo! ¡Es espectacular!

"Dobby esta feliz, Maestro Draco," él dice con esa gran sonrisa torcida suya. Pero desaparece más pronto de lo normal, y él mira fijamente a sus pies nudosos.

Cuando Draco empezó su estudio del razonamiento abductivo Holmesiano, practicó específicamente en Dobby porque él era un objetivo fantásticamente fácil. El elfo doméstico es físicamente incapaz de esconder sus emociones. Por lo tanto, mientras Draco lo estudia, puede decir sin dificultad que—

"Algo está mal," dice Draco.

Durante varios largos segundos, Dobby no responde. Sus largas y delgadas manos empiezan a temblar.

"Algo está _muy_ mal," Draco continua, frunciendo el ceño.

El temblor se vuelve peor hasta que, muy abruptamente, Dobby suelta el telescopio y el libro de mapas estelares, sale disparado por el gabinete de china más cercano, y empieza a golpear violentamente su cabeza contra el mueble.

"Oh, por – ¡Dobby! ¡Dobby, _detente_ , te ordeno que te detengas!"

Dobby se detiene, pero tiene muchos golpes fuertes y está tambaleándose en su lugar.

Draco odia esta cultura de miedo que su padre infundió en los elfos domésticos. Él siempre ha entretenido la idea de que, una vez recibiera su herencia, trabajaría para deshacer todo el daño psicológico que su padre inflige en ellos.

"Olvidaste mi regla permanente, Dobby," Draco dice. "No castigos en mi presencia."

"Dobby lo siente," él responde, voz temblorosa de la reciente violencia.

Draco levanta el libro y el telescopio y se acuclilla al nivel de Dobby. "¿Por qué no me dices qué sucede? Es obvio que quieres. Puedo ayudar."

Dobby mira a Draco con sus grandes, ojos verdes, su labio inferior temblando. Él se retuerce las manos.

"Puedes decirme cualquier cosa, Dobby," Draco dice. "Sabes que no soy como mi padre."

"Dobby sabe." Él se mantiene retorciendo sus manos, aunque los movimientos se vuelven menos urgentes. "Dobby a—" (él vacila un momento) "—escuchado algunas cosas."

"¿Qué tipo de cosas?"

"Cosas del estudio del Maestro Lucius," Dobby responde, bajando la voz a un susurro. "Cosas horrorosas, dichas por horrorosas voces. las voces hablan de serpientes y cámaras y muerte y – Harry Potter."

Draco pone dos y dos juntos inmediatamente, aunque desearía no hacerlo. Su garganta se siente repentinamente muy seca y hay una frialdad en su estómago que empieza a filtrarse por sus venas.

"Harry Potter es el único que nos salvó a todos," Dobby susurra, agarrando las muñecas de Draco urgentemente. "¡Si él regresa a Hogwarts, estará en peligro!"

Draco no responde. Él se siente enfermo, físicamente enfermo, como si fuera a vomitar. Pero tiene que estar seguro. Tiene que estar _absolutamente seguro_.

"Dobby," dice Draco, "¿Cuántas voces escuchaste?"

"Dobby escuchó dos, Maestro Draco."

"¿Mi padre y...?

El cuerpo entero de Dobby se estremece a la memoria, y la esperanza se extingue.

Draco nunca ha preguntado, por supuesto, y su padre nunca ha ofrecido información voluntariamente, pero la historia siempre estaba ahí, en el fondo de su mente, grabada en la historia de la Casa Malfoy.

Él había pensado – después de la primera campaña – ¿Pero ahora? ¿ _Todavía_? ¿A pesar de _todo_?

Draco descubre que ya no puede soportar su propio peso y se derrumba contra la pared del vestíbulo, tirando su telescopio y libró a un lado. Por primera vez en muchos años, la cuidadosa estructura en su mente se ha vuelto un pandemónium. Él está atrapado entre miles de pensamientos tirándolo en miles de direcciones. ¿Qué significa esto para el Mundo Mágico? ¿Para su familia? ¿Para él? ¿Qué hará ahora? ¿Y cómo en el nombre de Dios se supone que él debe proteger a Harry?

"Las voces dicen que una cámara debe ser abierta y su antiguo poder liberado, un poder que purgara a la escuela de los indignos," Dobby susurra. Él mira sobre un hombro, entonces el otro, para confirmar que no hay nadie más en el vestíbulo.

"Dobby debe advertir a Harry Potter del peligro, Harry Potter no debe ir a Hogwarts—"

"No," dice Draco, cerrando los ojos. "No, Dobby, no. Me encargaré de esto."

Él puede sentir la sospecha en la mirada de Dobby clavándose en su piel como ortigas. "¿Qué planea hacer Maestro Draco?"

"Oh, tú sabes," él responde, con una tranquilidad que desmiente su agitado corazón, "Haré algo extremadamente complejo y brillante que es la perfecta combinación de hábil, inesperado, y efectivo."

Ahora si solamente se le pudiera ocurrir algo. Si solamente sus pensamientos no estuvieran terriblemente dispersos. Si solamente él pudiera _pensar_. ¿Por qué no puede simplemente _pensar_?

"Maestro Draco debe proteger a Harry Potter," Dobby le dice urgentemente.

"Lo sé, Dobby. Soy consciente de ello."

"¡Harry Potter nos salvó a todos, aun los elfos domésticos!"

Draco ríe, pero sin humor ni energía.

Él no sabe qué hacer, pero sabe que no puede no hacer _nada_. Hay obligación moral que Draco no puede ignorar. Él no puede considerarse a sí mismo sobre las indiscreciones de su padre y entonces sentarse de brazos cruzados mientras ellos conspiran nuevamente. Hay maquinaciones que necesitan impedirse. Su mejor y único amigo necesita protección. Hogwarts necesita ser advertido.

Las manos de Draco tiemblan sobre sus rodillas. Él flexiona sus dedos y respira profundamente. Está aterrado, pero no hay tiempo para el terror.

Él necesita más información. Necesita un plan de escape. Necesita provisiones.

Él ya no está a salvo en su propia casa.

 **Capítulo 11: 3 de Agosto, 1992.**

 _No puedes ser espontáneo en medio de la razón._

Alan Watts

 **Playlist:** MAGIC MAN - "PARIS"

Cuando la puerta se abre, Draco pone su sonrisa más grande, más loca y más fanática.

"Hola, señora," le dice a la mujer con cara de caballo en la puerta de El Número 4 de Privet Drive, "¿Tiene un momento para hablar sobre nuestro Señor y Salvador, Jesucristo?"

Ella está secando sus manos en una pequeña toalla afelpada y frunciendo el ceño. "Dios mío," ella dice, "cada año son más jóvenes."

"¡Sólo estamos entusiasmados de expandir las Buenas Noticias!" Draco responde, y su sonrisa es tan grande que medio está haciendo su cara doler. "¿Señora, le ha dado algún pensamiento a su alma inmortal—?"

Sus dedos se deslizan y suelta toda su pila de panfletos sobre el tapete de bienvenida en un gran y desordenado montón.

"—oh!" él dice. "Oh, lo siento tanto!"

Ella hace una expresión desdeñosa, pero se inclina para ayudarlo a reunirlos otra vez. Tan pronto como ella está lo suficientemente abajo, él produce la pequeña lata de aerosol de su bolsillo y le rocía la cara dos segundos. Instantáneamente, ella se desploma de bruces en el umbral, inconsciente.

Draco lo desliza de regreso en su bolsillo. "¡Oh, no!" él dice, levantando su voz en alarma. "¿Hay alguien aquí? ¿Hola? ¡Ayuda por favor, ella acaba de perder la conciencia!"

Pronto, un hombre está asomando la cabeza por una puerta al final del pasillo – que lleva a la cocina, sin duda. Él tiene una gran cara roja y una barba tupida.

"¡Señor, su esposa–!" Draco empieza, y el hombre de la barba se apresura desde el pasillo.

"¿Petunia? ¡Petunia!"

Él se arrodilla a su lado y la agarra de los hombros. Draco produce la lata de aerosol de nuevo y pronto él se está derrumbando inconsciente sobre ella. Draco silba una melodía alegre mientras pasa sobre sus cuerpos y entra a la casa.

"¡Harry!" él grita. "¿Estás dentro?"

Es un lugar algo sofocante y de apariencia estrecha en la opinión de Draco, aunque él creció en una mansion, asi que tal vez no es su lugar para juzgar. Sin embargo, aunque el tamaño puede ser perdonable, no hay excusa para la vulgar decoración pseudo victoriana. El lugar luce como una tienda cara de antigüedades, aunque no tan elegante.

Cuando escucha pasos provenientes de arriba, Draco se gira, justo a tiempo para ver a Harry aparecer en la parte superior de la escalera, mirándolo con ojos enormes.

"¿Draco?"

"¡Feliz Cumpleaños!" dice Draco, abriendo sus brazos como diciendo _¡ta-da!_

"Es – mi cumpleaños fue hace tres días."

"Si, lo sé, lo siento. él dice. "Hubo un cambio de planes a último minuto, las cosas tenían que ser reorganizadas, fue un gran lío. Te lo contaré todo en el camino."

"¿En el camino?" Harry se apresura a bajar por las escaleras. "En el camino a _oh, Dios mío, ¿Qué hiciste?_ "

Él está mirando más allá de Draco, a los dos cuerpos inconscientes en el suelo.

"¡Nada! Está bien, no nada. Aunque ellos se encuentran bien. Sólo inconscientes."

" _¿Inconscientes?_ "

"¡Se encuentran bien!" Draco dice otra vez. "Es solamente un simple somnífero. Aerosolizado." Él saca la lata de su bolsillo una vez más, para mostrarle. "Éste es tu regalo de cumpleaños; relájate."

"¡Draco, no puedes sólo noquear a mis tíos!"

"Seguro que puedo. Lo hice, de hecho. No es que yo no tenga altos valores morales en estas circunstancias, pero considerando lo que ellos te han hecho, algunos argumentarían que doce años de abuso exigen algo mucho peor que inconciencia."

Harry lo mira, boca abierta y moviéndose silenciosamente, como un pez. No es una buena apariencia en él. Draco reduce la distancia entre ellos y pone las manos en los hombros de Harry.

"Mira," él dice, "No necesitas explicarme nada a mi. Te encuentras en una mala situación – una en la que absolutamente nunca deberías haber sido puesto. Ellos no deberían estar lastimándote."

"Ellos no..." Harry empieza, pero se calla, desviando la mirada. "Quiero decir, ellos no _siempre_..."

"No necesitas explicarme nada," Draco repite. "Mira, sólo ven conmigo a tu regalo de cumpleaños. Estoy llevándote a París mágico. Será _fantástico_. Iremos a Lumbrera y las cataumbas mágicas y Versalles y nos llenaremos de comida francesa y haremos un viaje en crucero por el Sena. ¿Suena bien?"

La boca de Harry está haciendo esa cosa del pez de nuevo. Por varios segundos él parece no poder articular palabra. Eventualmente, sin embargo, dice, "Yo...yo no hablo francés."

"Je le parle couramment!" Draco dice. "Traduciré para ti."

"Vas en serio," Harry exhala, hablando como si no pudiera creerlo. "Sólo me llevarás a París, ¿Así como así?"

"Asi como asi. Y no tienes que regresar nunca."

"No tengo que regresar." No es alguna pregunta, pero no es una afirmación. Si Draco tuviera que llamarlo algo él diría que es vacilación.

"Harry, si pensará que pudiera hacer algo, sólo llamaría al Departamento de Bienestar Infantil. Desafortunadamente, ellos – junto al Director Dumbledore – son los que te pusieron aquí en primer lugar." Descubrir _eso_ había sido un shock desagradable, y casi se deja al descubierto con varias malas palabras muy coloridas en la sala de registros en el Ministerio.

La mirada de desolación y traición en la cara de Harry es visible. "¿Profesor Dumbledore me puso aquí?"

Draco frunce el ceño, "Sí," él dice, lentamente. "Me pregunto por qué."

Harry traga y mira a sus pies.

"Mi plan original era llevarte a la Mansión después de París," Draco continúa después de un momento. "Había pensado que a mis padres no les importaría, pero luego—"

Bueno, luego descubrió que su padre estaba aún trabajando para el Señor Oscuro. Entonces su plan se había ido por la ventana.

Draco todavía se pregunta si había sido estúpido por darles el beneficio de la duda, o por sentirse tan traicionado por comprender que su padre seguía tomando órdenes de un loco, doce años después de su supuesta muerte. Él siente como si de alguna forma debería haberlo sabido. Siempre ha visto a través de las intenciones de las personas anteriormente, después de todo.

Y Merlín, él nunca ha estado tan asustado.

"¿Luego qué?" Harry pregunta con el entrecejo fruncido, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Draco.

Él muerde sus labios un momento. "Te explicaré después," dice, y él lo hará, porque no hay forma de que no pueda. "Hoy, estamos celebrando tu cumpleaños.. Entonces, ¿Qué dices? El tren de las once sale a París de la Plataforma 6½ en una hora."

Harry exhala. Él está mirando a Draco con una extraña expresión – boca ligeramente abierta, ojos grandes y firmes, fijos en Draco, manos abriéndose y cerrándose a sus costados – antes de que lentamente, muy lentamente, una sonrisa se abra paso en su rostro.

"Esto es una locura," Harry dice.

"¿Qué, dos niños de doce años en camino a París por sí solos?"

Harry ríe."No puedes decirme honestamente que no crees que es una locura."

Draco sonríe, encoge los hombros. "De acuerdo, es ligeramente loco. Aun así, la vida es aburrida sin un poco de locura."

La sonrisa de Harry se vuelve todavía más grande.

"Empaca tus cosas, chico cumpleaños," Draco dice, y Harry corre a las escaleras.

 **Capítulo 12: 7 de Agosto, 1992.**

 _El amor incondicional es una noción ilógica, pero una muy grande y poderosa._

A.J. Jacobs

 **Playlist** AVRIL LAVIGNE - "INNOCENCE"

El Profesor Snape abre la puerta, y la única cosa que Draco puede pensar en decir es, "Hola, Señor, ¿Tiene un momento para hablar sobre nuestro Señor y Salvador, Jesucristo?"

Sus fosas nasales se dilatan mientras examina a Draco y entrecierra los ojos como si no logrará entender muy bien la broma. "Draco," él dice cautelosamente. "Qué inesperada – ¿Por qué está Harry Potter aquí?"

"Hola, Profesor," Harry ofrece con un pequeño saludo.

"La respuesta tomará algo de tiempo en explicar," Draco responde. "¿Podemos entrar?

La sospecha en su rostro es obvia, pero se hace a un lado y juntos se encaminan al interior de la casa y lejos de la sofocante noche de verano.

Spinner's End es una pequeña calle lúgubre y el número 23 es una pequeña casa lúgubre para hacerle juego. Es pequeña y estrecha y claustrofóbica, con paredes dominadas del suelo al techo por estanterías para libros. Está iluminada, amueblada y decorada insuficientemente.

Draco la ama y siempre lo ha hecho.

"Como puedo recordar, mencionaste algo sobre pasar la primera semana de Agosto en París," Profesor Snape dice, cerrando la puerta.

"Acabamos de regresar," Draco responde.

"Fue _brillante_ ," Harry agrega alegremente.

El Profesor Snape frunce el ceño y ata los cabos sin mucha dificultad. "Fueron solos."

"Era un regalo de cumpleaños."

"Fueron _solos_ a París por varios días."

"Relájate," dice Draco. "Conozco París mejor de lo que conozco Londres. Nos quedamos en la casa de verano de Tía Fiona en Calais, regresamos todos los días antes de que oscureciera. Estábamos perfectamente seguros."

El Profesor Snape se frota el puente de la nariz. Draco está dispuesto a apostar que él está teniendo una de sus cefaleas tensionales que únicamente tiene cuando Draco hace algo ridículo.

"¿Al menos le avisaste a tus padres?" él pregunta.

"Eso habria sido dificil, ya que borré sus recuerdos de mi."

"Tú—" el Profesor Snape cierra su boca firmemente. Intenta empezar la oración otra vez, pero lo único que logra es, "Qué."

"Prometo que habia una muy buena razón," Draco le segura.

"¿Tú _borraste sus recuerdos de ti_?"

"¿Qué tal si tomamos algo de té?"

El Profesor Snape está llevando una mirada de intenso dolor y exasperación, y Draco se toma un momento para maravillarse del hecho de que, después de doce años de sus ocasionalmente peligrosas, usualmente ridículas, siempre extravagantes desventuras, Profesor Snape nunca lo ha ahorcado.

"No," el dice. "No, no tendremos algo de té. Vas a explicarme por que manipulaste mágicamente los recuerdos de tus padres antes de que te lleve de regreso a Wiltshire y deshaga el hechizo yo mismo."

Él puede sentir a Harry mirándolo fijamente con el ceño fruncido. Draco se humedece los labios.

"Está siguiendo órdenes de él otra vez."

Su reacción no es inmediata. Le toma unos cuantos segundos para entender el significado de sus palabras, y otros segundos más para comprender su gravedad.

El tenso silencio grita en la silenciosa habitación.

"Y pensaste que...la mejor opción sería borrar los recuerdos de tus padres de su propio hijo."

Draco levanta la mirada. Hay furia en ellos ahora., en adición al nerviosismo.

"Oh," él dice ácidamente, "Lo siento. ¿Cuál es la respuesta apropiada al descubrir que tu propio padre está siguiendo órdenes de un psicópata asesino en masa presuntamente muerto? ¿Contacto al Departamento de Bienestar Infantil o tan sólo voy directo al Ministro de Magia?"

"Draco—"

"¿Hay un _procedimiento estándar_? ¿Alguna clase de _papeleo_? Oh, es solamente otro niño de doce años descubriendo que su padre está trabajando para un peligroso criminal de guerra, ¿Traigan el formulario 12-B?"

El Profesor Snape mantiene la compostura. "Draco, eso no es—"

"¿Qué se supone que _debía_ hacer?" Draco demanda, y su voz está temblando, porque a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, él ha estado sentado sobre todo este _miedo_ por casi un mes. "¡No podía quedarme! ¡Hice lo que pensé tenía que hacer en orden para protegerme!"

"Tal vez _deberíamos_ tener algo de té," Harry interrumpe.

Draco inhala inestablemente e intenta tranquilizarse. La tensión nerviosa hace a sus extremidades temblar.

El Profesor Snape suspira. "Tal vez deberíamos," él accede.

Ellos pasan a la pequeña cocina, donde entre los frascos apilados llenos de ingredientes de pociones y delicados instrumentos, hay algunos signos de preparación de comida. Profesor Snape llena una tetera con un rápido toque de varita y la pone en la estufa. Draco se sienta a la pequeña mesa y recarga los codos sobre ella, sus manos despeinando sus cabellos. Harry toma la silla a su lado y, con un ceño preocupado, coloca una mano en la espalda de Draco.

Como sólo hay dos sillas en la mesa de su cocina, Profesor Snape se recarga contra la encimera y cruza los brazos sobre el pecho.

"¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste?" él pregunta, gentilmente.

"Solo alcance a escuchar algunos fragmentos de conversación," Draco responde. "Él estaba en su estudio privado, el único protegido para mantenerme fuera." Al principio cuando esas protecciones se habían alzado, Draco lo había tomado como un reto personal e intentado pasar a través de ellas – por desgracia, aunque su padre no era un genio, él era un mago particularmente competente, y las protecciones nunca cedieron. "Hasta donde puedo decir, él no – el Señor Oscuro no estaba físicamente ahí con él."

"Después de que el Señor Potter fue lo suficientemente bueno para matarlo hace doce años," Profesor Snape agrega, ojos oscuros momentáneamente observando a Harry, "él ya no tenía un cuerpo físico. Todavía no, hasta donde sabemos."

Harry arruga el entrecejo. "¿Entonces como le estaba hablando al papá de Draco? ¿O haciendo algo, ya que estamos?"

Profesor Snape suspira. "No estamos seguros."

"Por 'nosotros', asumo que te refieres a ti y a Dumbledore," Draco dice, y el Profesor Snape asiente. "Deberías saber, entonces, que él tiene planes que envuelven a Hogwarts."

Él frunce el ceño, se mueve. "¿Qué clase de planes?"

"La terminología era vaga," él réplica. "Era algo sobre purgar a los indignos, plantando las semillas de su segundo retorno. Créeme, si supiera algo concreto, te diría."

Profesor Snape está silencioso un momento. En la estufa, la tetera se agita suavemente mientras el agua del interior comienza a hervir.

"Y entonces huiste."

Draco traga y cierra los ojos. "Sabía que no podía tan sólo empacar una maleta y dejar una nota. Padre habría soltado a los perros de guerra para encontrarme. Tenía que borrar mi presencia. Limpie mi habitación, altere sus recuerdos, deje órdenes permanentes con los elfos domésticos. Guarde varios de galeones y empaque mis cosas en mi baúl encogido y fui por Harry."

"¿Y por qué _razón_ te fugaste a París primero, hm?" Profesor Snape pregunta. "Deberías haber acudido _directo_ a mi."

"Era un regalo de cumpleaños," Draco dice, no por primera vez desde su llegada. Su voz extrañamente anhelante, ojos desenfocados. "también, sus tíos estaban abusando de él, así que había algo de obligación ética."

"Ellos – _¿Qué?_ "

"Sí, esa fue mi reacción."

Harry mira a su regazo y se mueve nerviosamente.

"Albus era el que—"

"Sí", Draco interrumpe, "y esa es la razón por la que no podía tan sólo llamar al ministro. Las fallas inherentes en el sistema, supongo."

Profesor Snape se frota el puente de la nariz otra vez e intenta reunir sus pensamientos. "Y ahora hay dos niños fugitivos de doce años en mi casa.""

"Estaba pensando en algo así como tener una permanente residencia en la casa de verano de Tía Fiona en Calais," Draco ofrece con alguna medida de vacilación, "Ella nunca va ahí de todas formas, y se encuentra lo suficiente lejos—"

"Absolutamente no," profesor Snape interrumpe. "Draco Malfoy, puedes ser un genio, pero también eres un niño de doce años y bajo severo estrés emocional. No deberías estar solo en esto."

Hay una pausa. La tetera comienza a silbar. El Profesor Snape va a quitarla de la estufa y luego a llenarla esperando en la encimera. Draco se le queda mirando, con el corazón en la garganta.

"Merlín sabe que este plan tuyo del borrado de memoria difícilmente es una solución permanente en cualquier caso," él dice, agregando un infusor para té de metal a la tetera. "Tarde o temprano ellos hablarán con alguien que les preguntará sobre ti—"

"Lo sé," dice Draco, "no es perfecto, pero era la mejor solución, y me compra _tiempo_ —"

"—y mientras tanto, ambos se quedaran aquí."

Draco y Harry lo miran en estupefacto silencio. El Profesor Snape se traslada a la mesa y pone sobre ella la tetera. Con un movimiento de varita, tres tazas y platos para té vuelan del gabinete y se colocan en la mesa.

Mientras esperan a que se termine de preparar la infusión, él se endereza y los contempla. Él intenta esconder su mirada de afecto, pero no lo hace lo suficientemente bien para engañar a Draco.

"No estoy seguro cuanto tiempo pueda durar," él admite con algo de resistencia. "puede llegar un momento cuando ninguno de ustedes estará seguro conmigo. Puede ser más pronto de lo que nos gustaría."

Draco toma una respiración lenta. Él piensa que tiene idea de lo que el Profesor Snape está implicando. La única razón por la que sería inseguro quedarse con él sería si el Señor Oscuro _volvió_ y él se le _uniera_ – y ya que él nunca lo haría nuevamente por voluntad propia, eso solamente podría significar—

"Pero tú…" Él suspira y pasa una mano por los cabellos de Draco. "¿Cómo podría no hacerlo?"

Draco mira fijamente al Profesor Snape, y sus ojos están ardiendo. "Yo no podría pedirte..."

"No tienes que…"

Él encuentra repentinamente que es un poco difícil respirar. "Yo – yo sólo quería advertirte de la amenaza, no creí que tú—"

"Entonces claramente, no eres tan inteligente como te gustaria creer." Profesor Snape se inclina y pone un beatífico beso sobre su cabeza.

Draco hace un pequeño sonido estrangulado, y entonces extiende sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del Profesor Snape, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho. Con un suspiro, Profesor Snape devuelve el abrazo y acaricia gentilmente los cabellos de Draco.

"Profesor Snape," Harry dice reverentemente, "No tenía idea de que en realidad eras así de agradable."

"Cuidado, Señor Potter," él dice, aunque no suelta a Draco.

"Es sólo – sabes – siempre das algo de miedo en clases…"

"Sólo porque no hay escuela no significa que no soy todavía tu profesor."

Harry sonríe y luce avergonzado, pero también más que un poco complacido. Él sirve el té.

 **Capítulo 13: 13 de Agosto, 1992.**

 _La estupidez combinada con arrogancia y un_

 _enorme ego te llevará por un largo camino._

Chris Lowe

 **Playlist:** SMALLPOOLS - "DREAMING"

"¿Qué falta?" Harry pregunta, apareciendo sobre el hombro de Draco para mirar la lista.

"Sólo los libros y los ingredientes de las pociones," Draco responde.

"Estamos lo suficientemente cerca de Flourish y Blotts," dice Profesor Snape, levantando una mano para proteger sus ojos del brillo del sol de Agosto. El Callejón Diagon está rebosante y soleado y ruidoso, lleno de personas en túnicas de colores brillantes.

"¿Podemos detenernos en la tienda de escobas?" Harry pregunta estirando el cuello para ver mejor la puerta principal de Artículos de Calidad para Quidditch a través del gentío mientras ellos la pasan.

Draco lo observa de reojo. "Pensando sobre participar en las pruebas de Quidditch este año, ¿no es así?"

Harry le devuelve la mirada y sonríe torpemente. "Pensándolo, sí. Lo hice bien durante las lecciones de vuelo. Madam Hooch dice que soy natural en una escoba."

"Por supuesto que lo eres," dice Profesor Snape, sonando afligido

"¿Entonces podemos ir?"

"Después. Primero vamos por el resto de sus materiales."

"Y entonces por el almuerzo," dice Draco. "Me estoy muriendo de hambre."

Cuando llegan a las amplias puertas dobles de Flourish y Blotts, el bullicio y alboroto se hace exponencialmente más denso. Draco frunce el ceño y se para de puntillas, intentando determinar la causa.

"Oh, no," dice el Profesor Snape inesperadamente. Él está mirando a algo en medio de las cabezas de los demás en la muchedumbre, luciendo horrorizado y ligeramente con náuseas. "Oh, no, no, no."

Draco le dirige su entrecejo fruncido. ¿Qué pasa?"

"No, no," él dice. "No, ustedes están por su cuenta en esto."

"¿Te vas?" Harry pregunta.

"Iré por sus ingredientes de pociones. Nos encontraremos de vuelta en Cafe Leche. Buena suerte y vayan con Dios."

Y así como así, el Profesor Snape se gira sobre sus talones y se aleja, túnica ondeando alrededor de sus pies. Por un momento Draco lo sigue con la mirada en silencio, entonces mira de vuelta a Harry, quién está llevado una igual mirada de confusión.

"Bueno," dice Draco, " _ahora_ estoy curioso."

En el rostro de Harry se dibuja una sonrisa y juntos hacen su camino a través de la muchedumbre.

Resulta ser más fácil dicho que hecho. Ahora que él está en medio de todo, luchando por una forma de entrar a la tienda, Draco puede escuchar fragmentos de frases—

"—no puedo _creer_ que sea realmente él!"

"¿Crees que se tomaría una fotografía—?"

"¡Mira, ahí está!"

Hay destellos de flashes de cámaras por todos lados, y cuando Draco logra llegar al frente de la multitud, él se encuentra con un hombre guapo de cabellos rubios al lado de una pila de libros, arreglado y sonriendo brillantemente para las cámaras.

"¿Quién es ése?" Harry pregunta en el oído de Draco.

"Gilderoy Lockhart, aparentemente," Draco responde, examinando los libros. Todos han sido impresos recientemente, almidonados y brillantes, y todas las cubiertas parecen llevar su autoría.

"Él es el único que escribió todos nuestros libros de texto este año, ¿no?"

Draco está a punto de responder, pero antes de que pueda, hay una imprevista voz que se abre paso a través del ruido:

"¿No _puede_ ser Harry Potter?"

Harry se queda congelado y con los ojos bien abiertos como un ciervo asustado. Gilderoy Lockhart está sonriéndole de oreja a oreja, y se abalanza hacia adelante, agarrándolo por el hombro.

"Que grande y bonita sonrisa, Harry," Draco lo escucha decir, "Juntos, tú y yo merecemos la página principal."

Y repentinamente la multitud está murmurando a igual partes _Gilderoy Lockhart_ y _Harry Potter_ y los flashes de las cámaras se vuelven más frecuentes. Draco observa, entre horrorizado e increíblemente divertido, mientras Lockhart coloca un brazo alrededor de Harry y pone su sonrisa más deslumbrante.

Harry le da a Draco una mirada desesperada. _Ayúdame,_ gesticula con los labios.

Por un lado, Draco sabe como mucho Harry odia ser el centro de atención. Por el otro, esto es hilarante y de cualquier forma, Draco está muy seguro de que él no puede hacer nada.

 _Lo siento_ , Draco contesta gesticulando con la boca, realmente intentando pretender que no es gracioso.

"¡Damas y caballeros, que extraordinario momento es éste!" Lockhart empieza con voz alta, y Draco inmediatamente lo ignora.

Sus ojos se mueven de un lado a otro a través de la multitud. Ellos han ocupado una gran parte de la tienda en torno a la mesa donde, de acuerdo al cartel, él estará firmando copias de su autobiografía, pero Draco cree encontrar una forma para entrar propiamente en la tienda y empezar a reunir los libros de la lista.

Él se abre paso a través de la muchedumbre lento pero seguro. Logra tomar dos copias de _El libro Estándar de Hechizos_ , _Grado 2_ cuando escucha una muy familiar voz que hace que su corazón se acelere.

"Mucho trabajo en el Ministerio, tengo entendido. Todos esas redadas…"

Draco traga y echa un vistazo. Efectivamente, su padre está parado hacia el fondo de la tienda, sus túnicas finas y sin arrugas, tan perfecto como siempre, de frente a Arthur Weasley y varios de la progenie Weasley.

Draco tiene mucha confianza en sus habilidades, por supuesto. Está seguro de que él puede ser visto o aún hablar a su padre sin activar las memorias que Draco oblivateo. Pero si alguien empieza a hacer preguntas sobre su hijo – tal vez alguien como Arthur Weasley – no hay manera fácil de predecir cómo él reaccionará.

"¿Espero que te estén pagando horas extras?" su padre pregunta, antes de extender una mano al interior del caldero de una niña pelirroja – la Weasley más pequeña, sin duda – y sacando un andrajoso libro de texto de segunda mano. "Obviamente no. Vaya, ¿De qué sirve deshonrar el nombre de mago si ni siquiera te pagan bien por ello?"

Los ojos de Draco giran a Arthur Weasley. Su cara está rojo púrpura y sus manos empuñadas a sus costados. Draco inesperadamente está preocupado de que él realmente podría atacar.

"Tenemos una idea muy distinta de lo que deshonra a los magos, Malfoy," dice Arthur Weasley.

"Claramente," su padre responde, ojos grises entrecerrados. Él deja caer el libro de texto nuevamente dentro del caldero de la niña y—

—¿Qué fue eso? Draco entrecierra los ojos y estira el cuello. Escondido entre el libro de texto hay otro libro, más pequeño, encuadernado en cuero verde. Draco puede oler la Magia Oscura desprendiéndose a través de la habitación – él definitivamente la ha percibido lo suficiente en la Mansión para saber.

Arthur Wesley está apretando los dientes y preparándose para atacar y Draco _tiene_ que obtener ese libro de vuelta porque esto obviamente tiene algo que ver con cualquiera que sea el plan que el Señor Oscuro tiene para su padre y sin realmente pensarlo, Draco se interpone entre los dos hombres.

Realmente él no tiene un plan más allá de saber que ninguno de ellos irá por sus varitas cuando hay un niño parado entre ellos. Y, de hecho, ambos lo miran brevemente y sus deseos de pelear se calman marginalmente.

"Paguemos y vámonos ," dice la esposa de Arthur Weasley urgentemente, tirando de la manga de su marido.

"Buena suerte con eso," sus padre contraataca, lo que saca un final gruñido del patriarca Weasley antes de que él y su esposa giren y vayan al mostrador a pagar.

Draco vuelve a mirar a su padre sin realmente querer hacerlo, y para su absoluta sorpresa, su padre lo está observando.

No hay luz de reconocimiento en los ojos de su padre, lo que es bueno, y Draco no siente una pequeña punzada de tristeza porque él _definitivamente_ no lo extraña y a Madre a pesar de todo.

Cuando su padre lo descubre mirando, Draco dice la única cosa que se le ocurre:

"¿Tiene un momento para hablar sobre nuestro Señor y Salvador, Jesucristo?"

Su padre hace una cara y se aleja. Draco exhala.

"Justo a tiempo," dice una voz detrás suyo, y Draco se voltea. La más joven de los Weasley, pequeña y silenciosa y sonriendo tímidamente, está acercándose. "pensé que se iban a destrozar. Tú eres Draco, ¿cierto?"

Draco se fija en su caldero.

"Lo siento," él dice, "Creo que mi padre dejó caer…"

Él mete la mano y saca el libro. El aroma de la Magia Oscura es pesada, y Draco está feliz que la mayoría de brujas y magos no lo reconocen. La niña pestañea al libro en confusión.

"Sí," ella responde, "eso definitivamente no es mío."

"Debe haber sido un accidente," dice Draco. "Se lo regresaré. Gracias."

"Eres amigo de Harry Potter, ¿no?"

"Uh," Draco dice. "Sí"

Ella sonríe y muerde su labio inferior. "¿Él es agradable? Escuche que si lo es."

"Muy agradable," Draco responde, decidiendo que tiene que escapar de esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde. "Te veré en Hogwarts. Buena suerte con la Selección."

Él pasa a su lado antes de que ella pueda responder, guardando el libro en el bolsillo de su túnica. Es insoportablemente pesado contra su pecho.

 **Capítulo 14: 18 de Septiembre, 1992.**

 _El auténtico genio se estremece ante lo incompleto._

Edgar Allan Poe

 **Playlist:** WORLD OF WARCRAFT OST - "LAMENT OF THE HIGHBORNE"

Cuando Draco pasa por las mazmorras para su té semanal con el Profesor Snape, está sorprendido al descubrir que él no se encuentra solo.

"...realmente pienso que deberías considerarlo!" concluye el Profesor Lockhart con gran entusiasmo.

El Profesor Snape parece empeñado en encontrar su entusiasmo con igual cantidad de apatía y desdén. "No soy la clase de profesor para organizar clubs."

"Oh, ¡Vamos! ¿Dónde está tu espíritu deportivo? ¡Seguramente eres el duelista más competente en la escuela – bueno, aparte de mí, por supuesto!"

El Profesor Lockhart se ríe a carcajadas como si él realmente hizo una broma. Draco ahoga el brote de risa alojado en su garganta. El Profesor Lockhart puede ser el mago más extremadamente incompetente que Draco ha conocido, lo que hace su asombroso monto de falsa valentía aún más hilarante. Y sí, hace a Draco preguntarse sobre las prácticas de contratación del Director Dumbledore, pero maldición si él no es el hombre andante más entretenido.

"Por _supuesto,_ " Profesor Snape dice mordazmente.

"¿Quizás al menos puedo conseguir que accedieras a una demostración?" presiona Profesor Lockhart, sonriendo brillantemente. "Un duelo de ejemplo entre dos colegas podría ser un método de enseñanza útil!"

"Oh, Dios mío," Draco dice antes de poder detenerse, y ambos a su vez se giran hacia él.

"¡Señor Malfoy!" Profesor Lockhart grita. "¡Mis disculpas!" No te vi ahí."

El Profesor Snape hace un sonido pequeño y afligido.

"Lo siento por entrometerme, Profesores, pero no pude evitar escuchar – si me permite decirlo, Profesor Lockhart, creo que su idea suena _excelente_."

Draco no pensó que fuera posible, pero la sonrisa del Profesor Lockhart se vuelve aún más brillante.

"¡Lo es, sin duda!"

"Oh, sí," Draco dice, y le toma cada truco en su libro para mantener su rostro sincero. "me _encantaría_ verlo en un duelo con el Profesor Snape. Podría aprender _tanto_."

El Profesor Lockhart gira sobre uno de sus brillantes zapatos de hebilla hacía el Profesor Snape. "¿Ves, Severus?" él dice conocedoramente. "¡Ése es tu alumno estrella apremiandote a hacerlo!"

"Oh, sí, Profesor, _hágalo_."

"Es suficiente, Señor Malfoy," Profesor Snape dice, frotando el puente de su nariz.

"¡No voy a tomar un no como respuesta!" Profesor Lockhart decide insolentemente. "¡Le hablaré al director sobre arreglar el primer encuentro del Club de Duelo tan pronto como sea posible, y espero que estés ahí, Severus! ¡Sin falta!"

Él se desliza al pasillo que conduce a la puerta, pero se detiene al lado de Draco con una sonrisa traviesa.

"¡Juega bien tus cartas, Señor Malfoy," dice Profesor Lockhart, "y tal vez pueda darte algo de conocimiento personal en impartir el arte del duelo!"

Draco de alguna forma consigue no reírse. Incluso logra algo de reverencia cuando responde, "Sería un _honor_."

El Profesor Lockhart se ríe entre dientes y le da una palmadita en el hombro a Draco. "¡Qué joven tan simpático!" él dice, saliendo del aula. No es hasta que Draco escucha el inconfundible clic que él se deja colapsar en un ataque de risa.

" _Muchísimas_ gracias," Profesor Snape dice cansinamente. "Ahora tengo que pasar todavía más tiempo con el charlatán."

"¡Él quiere un _duelo_ contigo!" Draco ríe. " _¡Tú!_ Profesor, _tienes_ que hacerlo – _tengo_ que verlo—!"

"Parece ser que difícilmente tengo una opción ahora," él refunfuña, poniéndose de pie y regresando hacia su oficina. Draco le sigue detrás, aún riendo.

"¿Te dije que él perdió una manada de pixies en clase el otro día?" Draco dice. "Debe haber sido un centenar de ellos; gracias a Merlín fui capaz de—"

Draco se detiene de forma abrupta cuando Profesor Snape abre el cajón del escritorio de su oficina y saca un familiar libro encuadernado en cuero verde. La sonrisa de Draco vacila.

"¿Tuviste suerte?" él pregunta, mirándolo.

"Ninguna en absoluto," el Profesor Snape responde, poniéndolo en el escritorio. "Tienes razón en que su entorno está saturado con Magia Oscura, pero lo he revisado miles de veces y de mil maneras – no hay maleficio, maldición, o jinx. Se encuentra impregnado con Magia Oscura pero no parece haber ninguna Magia Oscura realmente _unida_ a esto. Para mi parece ser nada más que un diario sin utilizar. Tal vez absorbió algo de Magia Oscura de la proximidad de artefactos más siniestros."

Draco frunce el entrecejo y levanta el diario. El cuero verde es liso y frío bajo la punta de sus dedos, y el aroma acre de Magia Oscura es casi insoportablemente denso.

"Es sólo que no parece ser una coincidencia," Draco dice, hojeando el libro. Las páginas estan amarillentas y raídas, pero en blanco. "¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que mi padre deje caer por accidente un libro como éste en los brazos de una niña inocente, tan pronto después de que él ha estado en contacto con el Señor Oscuro?"

"Extrañas cosas han pasado," el Profesor Snape comenta. "¿Ceilán o Assam?"

"Assam," Draco responde sin pensar, y el Profesor Snape se dirige a la chimenea para llenar la tetera. "Voy a investigar un poco más. No que no confíe en tu opinión seguramente más culta en las Artes Oscuras, pero yo sólo…"

El Profesor Snape se encoge de hombros. "Como en todas las cosas, se cuidadoso," él dice. "Aunque realmente no creo que haya nada de qué preocuparse. Sin embargo, he estado equivocado antes."

Draco no responde. Él está hojeando las páginas lentamente, frunciendo el entrecejo, preguntándose, perdido en pensamientos de Magia Oscura y diarios en blanco. Seguramente, él piensa, _seguramente_ se trata de algo más que éso.

 **Capítulo 15: 9 de Octubre, 1992.**

 _La naturaleza casi con toda seguridad funciona mediante la combinación de oportunidad con necesidad,_

 _aleatoriedad con determinismo._

Eric Chaisson

 **Playlist:** SAINT-SAËNS - "DANSE MACABRE"

Es, Draco piensa, igual que Alexander Fleming y su decisivo pero inesperado descubrimiento del hongo que destruye a los estafilococos – excepto que no es así en absoluto.

En un instante, Draco está anotando una fórmula que quiere recordar, y todo lo que tiene para escribir es ese maldito diario oliendo de Magia Oscura. En otro instante, el papel está absorbiendo las palabras y repentinamente, _el diario está respondiendo_.

 _Fascinante,_ el diario escribe, y Draco deja caer su pluma. _Esto implica,_ _si mis vagos cálculos son correctos, que una partícula puede existir en múltiples estados simultáneamente._

Draco siente una familiar, terrible, maravillosa y adictiva sensación, la misma que sintió al ver al perro de tres cabezas que estaba custodiando la Piedra Filosofal. Él está a la vez aterrado y fascinado. Su pulso comienza a acelerarse al costado de su cuello y sus manos empiezan a temblar.

 _Esto parece violar las leyes de la física comúnmente aceptada, ¿No es verdad?_ El diario escribe. Su caligrafía es inclinada y cuidadosa.

Las palabras están mirándolo, casi como si lo estuvieran desafiando a responder. Draco parpadea un par de veces sólo para asegurarse de que su propia mente no lo está engañando – después de todo, es bien pasada la medianoche, y él no ha estado durmiendo mucho últimamente.

A pesar de sus manos temblorosas, Draco logra levantar la pluma que soltó en su escritorio y lentamente – oh, muy lentamente, y muy cuidadosamente – escribe una respuesta—

 _¿Deduzco que no eres familiar con la mecánica cuántica?_

—porque si un diario sentiente va a iniciar casualmente una conversación con él, Draco puede también hacerle el servicio de ser cordial.

Además, él necesita más información, y la necesita más desesperadamente, más urgentemente de lo que necesita su próximo aliento de aire.

Eventualmente, una respuesta aparece.

 _Debes perdonarme,_ el diario responde. _De alguna forma estoy temporalmente desplazado, y cualquier avance científico está más allá de mí. El término es desconocido._

Los dedos de Draco se contraen y flexionan alrededor de la pluma. Su corazón en constante aceleración. La mente de Draco se está adelantando del resto de él, agitándose, rugiendo, y las piezas están empezando a juntarse en una firme idea, pero no es suficiente.

 _Es llamado una superposición,_ Draco escribe, lentamente. _Materia que existe en múltiples estados simultáneamente._

Las palabras desaparecen.

 _Qué apropiado,_ el diario responde luego de un momento.

La cabeza de Draco da vueltas. Él tiene que ser muy, muy cuidadoso con esto, porque la esencia de Magia Oscura esta volviendose mas pesada con cada palabra que parece en la página y el no puede – no debe – olvidar a quién está atado este diario.

 _¿Cual es tu nombre?_ Draco escribe.

 _Qué terriblemente descortés de mí,_ el diario responde. _Mis disculpas; debería haberme presentado inmediatamente. Mi nombre es Tom Riddle._

Draco se pone de pie tan abruptamente que la silla en la que ha estado sentado se tambalea y cae ruidosamente en el suelo. Miedo y adrenalina surgen por sus venas como fuego líquido. Draco observa las palabras pero no puede hacerse creerlas.

Porque seguramente no es posible. ¿Cómo puede ser posible?

Una puerta se abre con un chirrido y el ruido destroza los nervios ya al rojo vivo de Draco. Él se gira en sus talones y ve al Profesor Flitwick, pequeño y en sus pijamas azul cielo y bata color plateada, sosteniendo una taza de té en una mano y frunciendo el entrecejo a Draco en preocupación.

"Profesor," Draco consigue decir, aunque su voz está sin aliento.

"Señor Malfoy," dice Profesor Flitwick. "Luces como si has visto un fantasma."

"No un fantasma," Draco dice antes de que pueda detenerse, "simplemente un asunto de superposición."

El Profesor Flitwick da un respingo. "¿Cómo dices?"

"Estoy bien," Draco respira. Con su varita él le da un golpecito y la silla se endereza. "Estoy bien. Estoy bien." Quizás si lo dice lo suficiente, él pueda hacérselo creer. "Lo siento. Yo no – ¿Espero no haberlo despertado, Profesor?"

"No," dice Profesor Flitwick, todavía luciendo preocupado. "Una taza de té nocturna es mi ritual. ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien, muchacho? Pareces algo—"

Draco se apodera del diario, se mueve a zancadas hacia el otro lado de la habitación, y lo tira en la chimenea, donde el fuego está ardiendo bajo.

"—er, Señor. Malfoy?"

La maldita cosa no se _quema_. ¿Por qué no se quemará?

" _¡Diffindo!"_ Draco grita, apuntando directamente con su varita. Varios troncos ennegrecidos se rompen a la mitad y a un ladrillo le salen grietas hasta el centro, pero el diario ni siquiera se mueve. " _¡Confringo!"_ Una explosión de magia roja causa que colapse la reja de metal soportando la leña, pero el diario sólo se sacude.

"¡Señor Malfoy—!"

" _¡Expulso!"_ Una explosión que hace brevemente a las flamas crepitar de nuevo a un brillo ardiente, pero el diario no cambia. " _¡Deprimo!"_ Nada. Jodidamente _nada_.

" _¡Señor Malfoy!"_ chilla el Profesor Flitwick. "¿Qué en el nombre de Merlín estás _haciendo_?"

Draco se pasa las manos por su cabello y mira al diario en silencio, corazón azotando en su pecho. En su mente él va a través de cada hechizo de gran poder de destrucción que conoce por orden de gravedad y tratando de juzgar si sería seguro hacerlos dentro.

El Profesor Flitwick repentinamente se encuentra a su lado, aunque Draco puede apenas verlo. Él pone una de sus manos en el brazo de Draco y lo observa con igual partes preocupación y enfado – pero entonces, él toma aire repentinamente y hace una cara.

"Por el sombrero de Merlín," dice, "¿Qué es ese _olor_ —?"

Él mira hacia el diario.

"¡Dios mío! ¡Eso apesta a Magia Oscura! No es de extrañar que estés intentando destruirlo."

Draco abre la boca. Tiene la intención de replicar, pero no está muy seguro de que decir – e incluso si supiera, no sabe si tiene las facultades para hablar. Él se pregunta por qué el Profesor Flitwick es familiar con el aroma de la Magia Oscura.

Él saca su varita de la manga de su camisa de dormir, la agita y da golpecitos, y el diario se eleva de la leña rota.

"Vamos a poner esto en una caja fuerte, ¿De acuerdo?"

Draco lo mira tontamente. Es la mejor idea que ha escuchado en toda la noche. Draco puede difícilmente perdonarse por simplemente pasearse con el diario a la _vista_ como él lo ha hecho.

"Por éste camino."

Ellos dejan la sala común de Ravenclaw y salen al pasillo, el Profesor Flitwick con su taza de té en una mano y flotando detrás de él, el diario con su cuero cubierto de cenizas pero ileso. Su oficina no se encuentra lejos – sólo a la vuelta del corredor y subiendo un tramo de escaleras – pero por los latidos del corazón de Draco bien podría haber sido una carrera a la cima de una montaña de tres kilómetros.

Su pequeña y estrecha oficina está decorada con ristras de luces de hada blanco-azulado, llena de libros y fotografías familiares. El Profesor Flitwick va hurgando a través de un pequeño armario antes de que encuentre lo que está buscando – una pequeña caja encantada con una gran cantidad de runas talladas, sobre un pie de largo de cada lado y hecha de hermosa caoba pulida.

"Si puedo preguntar, Señor Malfoy," Profesor Flitwick dice, guiando el diario dentro de la caja con su varita, "¿Qué rayos es esto?"

Draco traga. "Es más o menos una larga historia, Profesor."

"¿Espero que no este maldito—?"

"No, no, definitivamente no," Draco dice. Concedido, _eso_ parece ser alguna clase de eco sentiente de la conciencia del Señor Oscuro, lo que es mucho más peligroso que cualquier maldición, pero mientras él lo mantenga en esa caja fuerte… y lo esconda en su baúl hasta que encuentre una forma de destruirlo…"¿Le importaría si mantengo la caja?"

"Para nada," Profesor Flitwick dice, dándole la caja a Draco, quien la cierra y la asegura con dos decisivos hechizos. "Tengo a mis sextos años a hacerlas como un ejercicio en encantamientos preventivos, así que Merlín sabe que tengo suficientes."

"Lo aprecio." Draco agarra la caja como si pudiera explotar en cualquier momento, porque quizás lo haga.

"Si lo quieres destruido," Profesor Flitwick dice, "Piensa en tal vez llevarlo a un profesional. Artefactos Oscuros necesitarán mucho más que una maldición explosiva para destruirlos."

Draco humedece sus labios. Él sabe eso, pero de igual manera lanzó los hechizos de destrucción. Miedo, Draco comprende con aterradora angustia, lo hace _estúpido_. Él flexiona sus dedos alrededor de la caja y hace una nota mental para asegurarse de que no pase nunca más. Su mente es su mejor – y, realmente, _única_ – ventaja, y él no puede permitirle a su miedo comprometerla.

"Sí," él accede. "Quiero decir, lo sé. Debería haberlo sabido. Una pérdida momentánea de juicio."

El Profesor Flitwick sonríe bondadosamente. "Incluso una mente como la tuya tiene que errar ocasionalmente," dice. Desde recibir las mejores notas el año pasado, Profesor Flitwick a acogido a Draco, lo que está bien porque a Draco también le agrada el Profesor Flitwick. "Buena suerte, Señor Malfoy. Estoy seguro de que la necesitarás, ¡Tomará llamas más calientes que el fuego del infierno para quemar un Artefacto Oscuro como éste, estoy seguro!"

Draco mira un momento en silencio a Flitwick. En el fondo de su mente, Draco siente un familiar hormigueo que siempre viene con una buena idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Otra actualización. Si llegan a encontrar algún error, no duden en decírmelo. No tengo beta, todos los errores son míos. Por cierto, oficialmente esta historia se ha convertido en una serie, hace unos días la autora publicó la segunda parte de este fic.

* * *

 **Capítulo 16: 17 de Diciembre, 1992.**

 _Tal vez el mejor consejo que la teoría del caos puede darnos es no saltar a conclusiones;_

 _acontecimientos inesperados pueden constituir un comportamiento normal._

Edward Lorenz

 **Playlist** VIVALDI - "WINTER" FROM THE FOUR SEASONS

Es llamado un Horcrux," dice Draco.

"¿Horcrux?" Harry repite, apresurandose a alcanzarlo mientras salen de la torre de Gryffindor.

"Además de que fue problema y medio encontrarlo. Me llevó semanas identificarlo con exactitud. Es realmente alguna clase de rara y volátil Magia Oscura. Tuve que hacer un pedido especial de libros porque la biblioteca de Hogwarts no tenía nada sobre el tema."

"¿Qué es lo que hace?"

"Es algún tipo de receptáculo," él explica. "Un mago divide su alma en dos y pone una mitad en otro objeto – preferiblemente, algo con fuertes propiedades mágicas o de valor emocional. Entonces si el mago muere, pueden ser traídos de vuelta a la vida."

Harry toma un respiro. "Eso es cómo…"

"Sí," Draco dice. "Y significa que debe haber más de uno. Ha estado guardado en la Mansión desde los años 70, y si él estaba comunicándose con Quirrel el año pasado…"

Ellos rodean la esquina del pasillo principal, bajando los escalones hacia el nivel inferior. Hay un flujo constante de estudiantes dirigiéndose hacia el Gran Comedor.

"¿Así que cómo destruimos un Horcrux?"

"Hay algunas formas, pero todas son realmente peligrosas y difíciles, por lo tanto me imagino que simplemente podemos lanzarlo hacia el sol."

Los pasos de Harry vacilan y casi cae de los últimos tres escalones.

"¿Es – es en serio?" él pregunta.

Draco levanta ambas cejas.

"¿Podemos hacer eso?" Harry continúa. "¿Podemos lanzarlo hacia el sol?"

Draco encoge los hombros. "Seguro. Reunir suficiente energía mágica en un único aparato programado para propulsión y enviarlo hacia las alturas al mediodía. Estoy muy seguro que ni siquiera un Horcrux forjado por un mago poderoso puede hacerle frente a una gigante esfera de plasma con una temperatura de superficie de casi 6,000 grados Kelvin. Incluso dudo que lo hará través de la atmósfera."

"¿Puedes construir un _cohete mágico_?"

"Será un proyecto divertido," Draco decide. Harry se ríe al principio, pero se pone serio después de un momento.

"Es algo bueno que tú lo tengas," él dice gravemente. "¿Puedes _imaginar_ lo qué habría pasado si hubiera salido a la luz?"

"Un Horcrux realmente no puede hacer nada por sí solo," Draco dice. "sólo habría sido un problema si alguien se hubiera comunicado con el diario el tiempo suficiente para afectarlos. ¿Y quién sería lo suficientemente estúpido para descubrir un diario sentiente que habla y no entregarlo inmediatamente a un profesor?"

El Gran Comedor se encuentra lleno cuando finalmente llegan. Draco se había inscrito para el Club de Duelo el momento en que vio los carteles pegados alrededor del castillo – todos ellos, claro, plasmados con el rostro sonriente de Gilderoy Lockhart – porque no había forma en la que él se perdería al Profesor Snape y su duelo de demostración.

Él puede ver al Profesor Snape arriba al frente de la sala, hablando lacónicamente con el Profesor Lockhart y luciendo ya como si quisiera hechizarlo.

"Esto va a ser genial," Draco decide.

"Harry," viene una voz de su izquierda. Draco se voltea y ve, para su sorpresa, a Ron Weasley, sus brazos cruzados sobre sus desgastadas túnicas y su rostro pecoso transformado en un ceño. "Malfoy."

Inseguro, Harry responde. "Ron."

"Así que entonces de verdad has elegido a Malfoy." Ron dice.

"Bueno, si la alternativa eres _tú_ ," Harry réplica, y el rostro de Ron se pone de un desfavorable tono escarlata.

"No soy sólo _yo_ quién piensa que estás chiflado," Ron sisea colocando sus puños en las caderas y fulminando a Harry con la mirada. "Todos en el castillo están hablando sobre eso. ¿Harry Potter, el mejor amigo de Draco Malfoy? Parece que todo el mundo menos tú, sabe cómo obviamente ésto es una trampa."

"¡Tú no sabes nada!" Harry dice, y ahora él se está enojando también. "No tienes idea de lo que él ha pasado, cómo su familia—!"

Draco agarra su hombro y le da la vuelta para fijarlo con una mirada de reproche. Harry frunce el entrecejo, pero obedientemente no dice nada más. Sin embargo, él se mantiene mirando a Ron.

"Estoy seguro de que esta pequeña diatriba moralista cambiará la mente de Harry, Weasley," Draco dice. "Ha funcionado tan bien por el pasado año y medio después de todo. Puedes estar seguro que esto definitivamente no es un esfuerzo inútil que en modo alguno te hace lucir como un petulante infante."

Draco no lo creía posible, pero Weasley se pone todavía más escarlata que antes. "Nadie te pregunto, Malfoy."

"Nadie te pregunto tampoco, pero eso ciertamente no te detuvo."

Él se ve tan enojado que por un momento Draco piensa que tal vez él ataque – pero afortunadamente, el Profesor Lockhart llama su atención y todo los estudiantes presentes se mueven alrededor de la mesa colocada en el centro de la sala.

La presentación y posterior demostración empieza, y toma toda la fuerza de voluntad de Draco para no disolverse en una frenética risa cuando el Profesor Lockhart abre con un locuaz y mal pronunciado encantamiento y es inmediatamente desarmado por el Profesor Snape con un fuerte _Expelliarmus_. Harry, a su lado, no lo está haciendo tan bien en ocultar su risa y tiene que poner una mano sobre su boca y nariz.

Pero el Profesor Lockhart se compone fácilmente de su vergüenza y, como si nada hubiera pasado, divide a todos en parejas para practicar el hechizo desarmardor.

Harry ya se ha volteado hacia Draco y abierto la boca para preguntar la inevitable cuestión cuando Lockhart repentinamente está al lado de ellos.

"¡Señor Malfoy!" él dice. "Creo que te prometí algo de instrucción individualizada"

"Uh," Draco dice, mirando entre Harry y el Profesor Lockhart.

"Señor Potter," Profesor Lockhart dice, "Siento privarte de tu amigo, ¿Pero por qué no te emparejas con el Señor Weasley?"

Inmediatamente, ambos miran a su derecha, donde Ron está de pie al lado de una chica Gryffindor quién Draco piensa se llama Parvati. Ron les devuelve la mirada, arrugando el entrecejo.

"Yo no—" Harry empieza.

"¡Espléndido!" Profesor Lockhart interrumpe, ofreciendo una mano para ayudar a Draco a subir a la mesa.

Draco le da una mirada de disculpa a Harry y toma la mano extendida del Profesor Lockhart.

Una vez sobre la mesa, el Profesor Snape se aproxima, sus manos entrelazadas detrás de su espalda y sus túnicas ondeando alrededor de sus tobillos. Mientras Profesor Lockhart parlotea sobre ir fácil en Draco y asegurarse de que él aprenda tanto como pueda, el Profesor Snape inclina su cabeza para dirigirse a él sin hacer mucho ruido:

"No le hagas mucho daño," él dice.

Draco no le está poniendo mucha atención como quizás debería. "¿Puedes asegurarte de que Harry y Ron no se maten entre sí?" él pregunta, intentando estirar el cuello para verlos bien. Él escasamente puede ver el brillante cabello rojo de Weasley de frente al nido de pájaros de Harry.

El Profesor Snape les da una mirada de reojo. "No puedo garantizar nada."

"Entonces no puedo garantizar que no le haré demasiado daño al Profesor Lockhart."

"Confía en mí, Draco, cómo un hombre que recientemente tuvo la oportunidad de hechizarlo a ciegas – es como patear a un puffskein. Es fácil, insatisfactorio, y más tarde te sientes culpable."

"Ellos estuvieron en una pequeña discusión," dice Draco. "Sólo interfiere si empiezan a intercambiar golpes."

El Profesor Snape suspira. "Bien. Pero espero que cumplas tu parte."

"Sí, sí," él responde, deslizando la varita de su manga. "Sin daños permanentes. Honestamente, él es mi profesor, ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer?"

En lugar de responder, el Profesor Snape sólo levanta las cejas, sabiendo muy bien lo que Draco _podría_ hacer. El Profesor Snape se baja de la mesa y va a monitorear a las parejas de estudiantes mientras empiezan a practicar el hechizo desarmador."

"...no tienes razón para estar preocupado, es mi punto general; ¡Nunca haría nada para lastimarte! ¿Estás listo, Señor Malfoy?"

Draco mira al frente, aunque su atención está en Ron y Harry. "Claro, Profesor."

"¡Sólo ataques simples y hechizos deflectores! Yo ataco, y tú lo desvías, tú atacas, yo lo desvió, y así sucesivamente."

"De acuerdo." Él puede ver que Ron le está gruñendo algo a Harry mientras ambos desenfundan sus varitas de sus mangas.

"¡El primero es llamado _jinx obstaculizador_ , un favorito mío! Puedes recordar que lo utilice con gran éxito en _Viajes con los Vampiros_ cuando…"

Ahora ellos están discutiendo. Draco realmente debería estar ahí abajo; ambos pueden ser muy impulsivos y Harry en particular puede ser sobreprotector cuando las personas empiezan a hablar mal de Draco.

El Profesor Lockhart está parloteando sobre algo breve antes de lanzar un pequeño jinx inservible; Draco lo desvía sin mirar con un encantamiento escudo.

Y _ahora_ ellos están gritándose el uno al otro. Fantástico. Draco escanea la multitud en busca del Profesor Snape mientras distraídamente lanza un jinx – eso debería ser lo suficiente inofensivo, ¿Verdad? – pero mientras la discusión de Harry y Ron se vuelve más acalorada, ellos empiezan a lanzarse maleficios el uno al otro.

En algún lugar en la periferia de su visión, Profesor Lockhart se estrella contra la mesa. Draco lo ignora y se esfuerza en escuchar a su conversación. Él sólo puede distinguir pequeños fragmentos.

"—tan sólo no puedes _comprender_ —!"

"— es bien jodidamente _obvio_ que él está tramando algo, si sólo tú escucharás a la razón—!"

"¡Escuchar a la razón, _eso es_ gracioso, de todos los chismes sin fundamento que recorren esta escuela, ninguno parece tener razón!"

Sus maleficios se están poniendo realmente horribles. Maldición, ¿Dónde está el Profesor Snape?

"¡Ja, ja, ja, Señor Malfoy, eso fue – buena puntería! ¡Muy buena puntería! Claro, si yo lo hubiera deseado así, lo habría desviado, pero pensé mejor en mostrarte…"

A mitad de su intento de pararse, Profesor Lockhart colapsa nuevamente en la mesa, piernas aún enredadas. Draco medio lo mira, desvanece el jinx, entonces vuelve a observar a Harry y a Ron.

"¡No sabes nada _sobre él_!" Harry grita.

"¡Sé que él es una maldita _serpiente! ¡Serpensortia_!"

Varios estudiantes gritan. Draco conoce el hechizo y maldice por lo bajo, descendiendo de la mesa y abriéndose paso hacia ellos a través de la multitud.

Los gritos se detienen, reemplazados con un mucho más profundo, más aterrado silencio. Mientras abre un camino entre los estudiantes, él ve una enorme anaconda deslizándose por el suelo entre ellos, moviéndose hacia Harry en lentos y lánguidos movimientos.

Los labios de Harry se están moviendo pero Draco no puede distinguir las palabras – él puede, sin embargo, detectar un bajo y temible sonido siseante.

Le lleva a Draco un momento para entender exactamente lo que está escuchando.

" _Finite Incantatem_ ," dice el Profesor Snape desde atrás, y la serpiente se quema en la nada.

Ron es el más sorprendido de todos ellos, por la mirada en su rostro. De hecho, el único quién no parece entender de qué se trata la gran conmoción es Harry.

Draco traga secamente.

"Ahora entiendo," Ron murmura. "Ahora lo entiendo. Él no te está corrompiendo. Tú ya _estás corrupto_."

Harry lo ve sin comprender. "Yo – ¿Qué?"

Draco lo agarra del codo. "Necesitamos irnos," le dice a Harry. "En este momento."

"Pero yo – ¿De qué está hablando?"

"Tal vez _esa es_ la razón de que el Señor Oscuro fuera detrás de él," dice la chica quién-quizás-se-llama-Parvati en un susurro teatral. "Deshaciéndose de la competencia."

"¡Todos _regresen a trabajar_ ," Profesor Snape ladra. " _suficiente_ de mirar desvergonzadamente!"

Draco le da a la manga de Harry otro tirón, y él tropieza. Él lo saca del Gran Comedor, mente dando vueltas.

"¿Qué quiso decir?" Harry pregunta mientras caminan, su voz tensa. "Dijo que estoy corrupto."

Draco está silencioso, la boca una firme línea, hasta que las puertas del Gran Comedor se cierran detrás de ellos con un resonante, fatídico sonido.

"¡Draco!"

Él introduce una mano en su bolsillo y siente la familiar pelota de goma bajo las yemas de los dedos. Parece insoportablemente pesada e inmutable.

"Eres un Hablante de Pársel."

"¿Soy un qué?"

Draco se voltea. Harry se ve tan asustado – asustado, y alterado, y confundido. Draco se enfrenta con la extraña realidad de lo que él sintió cuando al principio comprendió que Harry era su amigo, una realidad a la que quizás no le dio un nombre hasta este preciso instante.

Más que nada, Draco quiere proteger a Harry. Él lo ve empujado a un mundo forzándolo a crecer demasiado rápido y quiere detenerlo; él lo ve en una familia que lo maltrata y lo pone a salvo mágicamente; él lo ve asustado y quiere hacer el miedo desaparecer.

Draco nunca se ha sentido así sobre nadie antes. Hace a su corazón latir incómodamente rápido.

"Vamos a seguir caminando," dice Draco. "Te lo explicaré."

Esto es una coincidencia, piensa Draco. Debe ser una coincidencia. En el fondo de su mente, sin embargo, Draco sabe que él ya no cree más en coincidencias.

* * *

 **Capítulo 17: 14 de Febrero, 1993.**

 _El amor no necesita ser elocuente._

Amit Abraham

 **Playlist** WE THE KINGS - "WHAT YOU DO TO ME"

"Feliz Día de San Valentín," Harry dice, atrayendo la atención de Draco lejos de la pila de papeles extendidos en frente de él en la mesa de Ravenclaw.

"¿Es Día de San Valentín?" Draco pregunta, levantando la vista y dándose cuenta, por vez primera, de las serpentinas rojas, rosas y blancas colgando del techo, las cajas de dulces dispersas por la mesa, y el confeti decorativo en forma de corazón en el suelo. "Oh. Así que lo es."

"¿Tienes un Valentín este año?" Harry cuestiona.

"Estás sintiéndote mejor, entonces," Draco responde, en vez de contestar a su pregunta. Por las pasadas semanas Harry ha estado un poco deprimido mientras los rumores de él siendo un Hablante de Pársel se extendieron por toda la escuela. A pesar de las afirmaciones de Draco de que era casi definitivamente una coincidencia y que de ninguna manera garantizaba que él era malvado, los niños son bastardos viciosos, y un comentario insensible tiene más peso que miles de promesas tranquilizadoras.

Harry se sienta en la silla opuesta a la suya. Aunque Draco nunca ha sido bienvenido en la mesa de Gryffindor, a los Ravenclaws – la mayoría de ellos más preocupados con sus libros o conversaciones – nunca les importó Harry.

"Sabes," Harry dice, "Acepto cada día como viene."

Él está nervioso, Draco se da cuenta. Está cambiando su peso de un lado a otro, y mirando hacia la puerta cada pocos segundos, como esperando algo.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" pregunta Draco.

Harry lo mira, mordiendo su labio inferior. Bajo toda la aprensión, Draco puede detectar las señales de alguna otra emoción, – ¿Expectación? Es difícil de decir.

"Bien," dice Harry. "¿Qué es todo esto?"

Él señala hacia el montón de papeles. La mayoría de ellos cubiertos de ecuaciones.

"Estoy haciendo algunos cálculos concernientes al cohete para el Horcrux con destino al sol," Draco responde. "es un poco más complicado de lo que había anticipado que sería."

"Bueno, no puedes decir que no es ciencia de cohetes, supongo." *

Draco lo ve sin comprender.

"Lo siento, broma Muggle. ¿Así que cuando piensas que estará listo?"

"Un par de meses," Draco responde, encogiendo los hombros. "Mayo, tal vez. Junio a más tardar. Por ahora, se encuentra seguro en la caja fuerte." Él toma un trago de zumo de calabaza.

Harry asiente. Él se mantiene mirando hacia la puerta. Draco está por preguntarle si espera a alguien, cuando de forma abrupta, dichas puertas se abren de golpe, y una bandada de palomas blancas entran volando, cada una con una carta en el pico.

La llegada atrae varios gritos sorprendidos. Las aves se dispersan por el Gran Comedor, cada una aterrizando en frente de un estudiante. Justo mientras Draco está deduciendo que éstas son parte de la elaborada celebración de San Valentín, una de las palomas aterriza en frente suyo.

Draco le parpadea al ave, sorprendido. Ella inclina su cabeza blanca hacia abajo y deja caer un gran sobre almidonado de color crema encima de su pila de papeles. _Draco Malfoy_ se encuentra escrito en caligrafía plateada.

El ave levanta el vuelo otra vez y Draco se queda mirando al sobre en estupefacto silencio.

"Es para ti," Harry dice inútilmente.

Draco lo mira. El ata los cabos inmediatamente, por supuesto, y _oh, Merlín_. Su cara repentinamente se siente un poco caliente, lo que es una reacción completamente inaceptable. Él hace un pequeño ruido para aclarar su garganta y levanta el sobre. Hay un brillante sello de cera roja que Draco rompe para sacar una tarjeta blanca.

El frente de la tarjeta tiene una estilizada ilustración en movimiento de una mariposa plateada agitando sus alas con suaves reflejos mágicos. Inmediatamente, Draco piensa otra vez en la conversación que él había tenido con Harry hace varias noches, donde él había explicado – o al menos intentado explicar – el concepto de la teoría del caos. Él había usado la famosa explicación de Edward Lorenz de el efecto mariposa, y Harry había preguntado, con una pequeña y pensativa sonrisa, si había muchas mariposas envueltas en matemáticas.

Draco recuerda reírse, y sentir esa extraña y cada vez más constante presión en su pecho que hace a su corazón latir un poco demasiado rápido.

Él traga y abre la tarjeta y de repente, atrapandolo por sorpresa, docenas de mariposas plateadas mágicas salen disparadas desde el interior. Draco ríe, sobresaltado, mientras las mariposas hacen elaborados giros y bucles en el aire antes de disolverse en una fina lluvia de polvo plateado que se precipita.

 _Se mi valentín_ está escrito en el interior de la tarjeta, aunque no está firmado. Draco titubea entre mortificado, fascinado, desconcertado y mareado. Es un extraño y maravilloso sentimiento.

"¿De quién es?" Harry pregunta.

Draco se traga la respuesta de _tú, obviamente_ y en su lugar observa a Harry, quién parece estar haciendo un concentrado esfuerzo para no parecer muy interesado en la respuesta.

Así que le sigue el juego. "No dice," Draco responde, y Harry asiente. Draco muerde la sonrisa que llega a su boca, no invitada, y mira la tarjeta. "Es dulce," agrega suavemente.

Harry parece más que un poco complacido.

* * *

 **Capítulo 18: 19 de Junio, 1993.**

 _Cada derecho implica una responsabilidad, cada oportunidad, una obligación._

John D. Rockefeller

 **Playlist** AMERICAN AUTHORS - "BEST DAY OF MY LIFE"

"...y una vez conseguí cuantificar una unidad mágica de energía, se volvió mucho más fácil. ¿Sabías que nadie nunca ha pensado en expresar energía mágica en unidades? Supongo que nunca ha habido mucha necesidad para ello en teoría mágica, pero aún así, me parece que alguien debería – ¿Harry? ¡No te quedes atrás!"

"¿Físicamente o intelectualmente?" Harry pregunta mientras sacude una piedrecilla de su zapato.

"Que gracioso. Vamos, es casi hora."

Harry vuelve a sacudir su zapato y se apresura a alcanzarlo. "¿Cómo se llaman?"

"¿Cómo se llaman qué?"

"Tus unidades de energía mágica."

"En realidad no tienen un nombre. He estado usando la letra Griega mu."

"Deberías ponerles tu nombre. Funcionó bien para Watt."

Draco ríe. "¿Que, un 'Malfoy' de energía? No suena bien exactamente."

Sonriendo, Harry admite, "Realmente no, no."

Más allá del Campo de Quidditch, cerca del borde del Bosque Prohibido, hay una colina pequeña, cubierta de hierba que comanda una espléndida vista del lago. A principios de verano, el aire está saturado con la esencia de vegetación y brillantes días soleados. Tan pronto como alcanzan la cima del montículo , Draco se pone de rodillas y empieza a instalar todo.

Al final, el dispositivo terminó luciendo más como una tetera al revés con cuatro boquillas. Está viva y casi temblando con energía mágica potencial para enviarla a volar cuando sea activada, envuelta con encantamientos estabilizadores para mantenerla en su curso, y pintada de brillante rojo para hacerla lucir genial.

"¿Tienes tu reloj?" Draco pregunta, sacando la caja fuerte mágica de su mochila y abriendola para poner el diario dentro de la tetera cohete de brillante rojo.

Harry saca el reloj de bolsillo que Draco le dio y lo presiona para abrirlo. "Cuarenta segundos hasta la hora exacta," Harry dice.

"Justo a tiempo." Él lanza los hechizos de último minuto, entonces pone la tetera cohete en tierra y se apresura a bajar la colina, Harry pisándole los talones.

"Veinticinco segundos," Harry avisa.

Draco conjura una manta para extender en la hierba y se sienta. Saca la canasta encogida de picnic del bolsillo de su túnica y la expande con un rápido hechizo. Harry se sienta a su lado, aunque él tiene un ojo en el reloj.

"Quince segundos."

"He aquí un año escolar exitoso," Draco dice, abriendo la canasta de picnic y agarrando una rápida mordida de uno de los pastelillos empacados.

"¡Cinco...Cuatro...Tres...Dos...Uno...!

Draco dispara un rápido hechizo de activación que golpea a la tetera justo en el centro. La reacción es inmensa; se mueve tan rápido que Draco la habría perdido si parpadeara. En un segundo se encuentra ahí, al siguiente, es una raya de rojo silbando por los aires, trayectoria directo al sol.

Harry ríe, y no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que el cohete esté fuera de vista.

"Eso fue _rápido_ ," él dice.

"¡Tiene que salir de la órbita de la tierra; por supuesto que es rápido!"

"Y va directo al sol." La voz de Harry es casi reverente y hace a Draco reir.

"Bueno, ciertamente su destino es el sol," Draco dice. "Las oportunidades son muy buenas de que el Horcrux se quemará en la atmósfera."

Harry toma el zumo de calabaza que Draco había empacado y sirve dos copas. Draco toma una y Harry levanta la suya. "Por la solución creativa de problemas."

Draco ríe y golpea suavemente su copa contra la de Harry.

Ellos se quedan silenciosos por un tiempo. En el cielo el silbido se ha disuelto en un distante eco antes de que empiece a desaparecer en el silencio.

"Ahora, por la voluntad de Merlín," Draco dice, apoyándose en una mano, "finalmente el universo te dejará en paz por un tiempo."

Harry le da una sonrisa ladeada. "¿Por eso hiciste todo esto?"

"Era principalmente una excusa para construir un cohete."

"No tienes que protegerme, sabes," Harry dice, pero está sonriendo cuando Draco lo mira.

"Algunos días siento que tengo que hacerlo," Draco admite, con algo de reluctancia. Él toma un trago de zumo de calabaza. "Nadie más parece estar haciendo un muy buen trabajo."

"Entonces automáticamente lo hace tu problema, ¿No?"

"¿Estás quejándote?"

"No me estoy quejando," Harry dice, "Tan sólo es una observación."

"Ese es mi trabajo."

"¿Observar o quejarte?"

"Ambos.

Harry sonríe, y Draco siente un resurgir de esa aplastante sensación en su pecho. Ha estado volviéndose más frecuente últimamente, más intensa en esos momentos tranquilos cuando la comprensión es instintiva, implícita. Después de mucha deliberación, Draco ha decidido que le gusta el sentimiento.

Ahora si tan sólo él supiera qué hacer. Draco está seguro que esto es un producto de su absoluta falta de habilidades sociales.

"Es una extraña compulsión," Draco dice, quedamente, mirando a su zumo de calabaza. "Y eso es la mejor palabra para eso, creo. Compulsión. La sentí antes de que supiera quién eras. Estaba indignado en tu nombre desde el comienzo por la forma en la que el mundo te estaba tratando."

Harry todavía está sonriendo, aunque parece un poco más triste ahora. "Lo aprecio," dice, "aunque la ironía no está pérdida en mi."

"¿Ironía?"

"Te mantienes haciendo todas esas cosas imposibles porque dices que no debería tener que lidiar con ellas. ¿Así que entonces eso significa que tú deberías?"

Draco está silencioso por un momento. Él mira al cielo, a los fragmentos de nubes cirrus iluminadas plata por el sol, y considera su respuesta.

"No lo sé," él réplica luego de un instante. "supongo que es simplemente el hecho de que puedo."

"Puedes, ¿Por lo tanto deberías?"

"Tal vez." Draco termina su copa de zumo de calabaza. "La ética es complicada."

Harry sonríe afectadamente. "Espero poder pagarte algún día."

Draco abre la boca, vacilando al borde de _tú me pagas todos los días por ser mi amigo_. A último minuto decide no decirlo, y lame sus labios. Muy revelador, él piensa. A Draco no le gusta ser revelador – lo hace sentir muy vulnerable.

"¿Estás nervioso por el próximo juego de Gryffindor-Slytherin?" él dice en su lugar, y ellos pasan el resto de la tarde tendidos sobre la manta en la hierba a la base de la colina, hablando y riendo y mirando el cielo, y es el mejor día que Draco ha tenido en mucho tiempo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 19: 31 de Julio, 1993.**

 _La felicidad en personas inteligentes es lo mas raro que conozco._

Ernest Hemingway

 **Playlist** DAUGHTRY - "HOME"

"No vamos a cantar," dice el Profesor Snape, en vez de algo más apropiado como _feliz cumpleaños, Harry_ o _y muchos más por venir_. Él coloca el pastel en la mesa – comprado en tienda, después de que él y Draco accedieron a que ellos no estaban de ninguna manera cualificados para hornear un pastel – bajo el porche del patio trasero del número 29 de Spinner's End. El sofocante calor del verano está regulado a soportable niveles por los encantamientos enfriadores azul pálido que se agitan perezosamente por encima de sus cabezas como seda sumergida en agua.

Harry está sonriendo. "Creo que sería raro, igual, con sólo tres personas. ¿Chocolate?"

"Pensé que sería una opción segura, sí."

"Feliz cumpleaños," Draco dice, conjurando trece velas con un rápido hechizo y encendiéndolas con otro. "¿Pide un deseo?"

Harry ríe. "No necesito nada."

"Generalmente los deseos no son hechos para cosas que _necesitas_." dice Draco.

"Además, ellos casi siempre son inútiles sin específica intervención mágica," Snape agrega mientras se sienta, y Draco le tira una servilleta hecha bola.

"Deja de ser cínico," Draco lo reprende. "es su cumpleaños y puede pedir un deseo si él quiere."

"No sabría qué pedir," Harry dice.

"Se te puede ocurrir algo, seguramente."

Harry observa a Draco en silencio por un instante, entonces al Profesor Snape, luego al pastel, donde las velas conjuradas consumen sus flamas conjuradas. Una brisa cálida susurra a través del aire, escurriéndose entre los edificios y haciendo crepitar los árboles.

"Deseo," Harry empieza, lentamente, como si no estuviera seguro, "que la vida sea segura pero no aburrida, que las cosas malas pasarán solamente para hacerme sentir más agradecido por las cosas buenas, y que las personas que quiero estén a salvo y felices."

Draco está extrañamente conmovido, aunque él espera que no se muestre en su rostro.

"Y deseo que Gryffindor gané la Copa de Quidditch este año." Él sopla las velas.

"Eres demasiado parecido a tu madre," Profesor Snape dice repentinamente, y Harry lo ve con sorpresa.

"¿Conociste a mi madre?"

Las líneas de la garganta del Profesor Snape se mueven mientras traga. Draco lo conoce lo suficientemente bien para ver el dolor que está intentando tan desesperadamente esconder. Él nunca ha hablado de eso, por supuesto – el Profesor Snape nunca fue uno de compartir, y Draco nunca uno para entrometerse – pero Draco ha deducido la mayoría de la historia por medio de miles de pequeños indicios en los años que lo ha conocido.

"Lo hice," él dice, suavemente. "Tienes su ojos. ¿Alguna vez alguien te ha dicho eso?"

"Nunca dejan de hacerlo, en realidad." Harry responde.

Profesor Snape sonríe, y no es nada más que dolor. Draco frunce el ceño, de pronto abrumado con la tentación de poner una mano tranquilizadora en su brazo. Él resiste.

"Te ves igual que tu padre, pero tienes los ojos de ella," él dice. "Sus ojos y su espíritu. Al principio cuando te vi en mi clase, pensé que nunca sería capaz de sobrevivir un recuerdo andante de – de ella, tan cerca, pero yo…"

Draco nunca ha visto al Profesor Snape así de inarticulado. Él toma una respiración para centrarse y se recarga en la silla, volviendo el rostro al cielo.

"Es mejor, creo," él dice, "de esta forma. Más difícil, pero más gratificante . Es mejor apreciar un recuerdo vivo que aferrarse a un muerto."

"Yo—" Harry empieza, pero titubea. "Yo no quería entristecerte…"

Él suelta una respiración tan larga que la debe haber estado conteniendo por veinte años. Él sonríe de nuevo, con más fuerza, y pone una mano afectuosa en los cabellos de Harry.

"No estoy triste," él dice, y parece decirlo en serio. "estoy contento. Feliz cumpleaños, Harry."

Draco empieza a dividir el pastel con una serie de cuidadosos hechizos. "La guerra se avecina, un loco busca hacer su regreso, el mundo está conspirando contra un niño de trece años, y aquí estamos, felices. ¿Eso nos hace locos?"

"Demasiada perspectiva," Harry dice, tomando ansiosamente su rebanada de pastel."

"La carga de ser un genio," Profesor Snape dice, sonriéndole a Draco. "es que nunca puedes hacerte olvidar la perspectiva."

Draco desvía la mirada. Él no ha dejado de tenerle aversión al término genio. Él observa fijamente a la selva de cemento y hormigón del pequeño barrio industrial, pensando sobre guerras y Magia Oscura y conspiración.

"Come tu pastel, Draco." urge el Profesor Snape, trayéndolo de vuelta de su propia mente. Draco consigue sonreír y se pone a comer.

* * *

 **Capítulo 20: 1 de Septiembre, 1993.**

 _El hombre valiente no es aquel que no siente miedo, sino el que conquista ese miedo._

Nelson Mandela

 **Playlist** HARRY POTTER AND THE PRISONER OF AZKABAN OST - "THE DEMENTORS CONVERGE"

"¡Draco vamos a llegar tarde!"

"No, no vamos," contesta. Él le da al vendedor tres knuts y toma la copia de _El Diario el Profeta_ con un gesto de agradecimiento.

"¡Puedo escuchar los motores!"

"¿Podrías esperar un segundo? Prometo que no vamos a perder el condenado tren."

" _Vamos._ "

Hay una mano alrededor de su muñeca y Draco tropieza cuando bruscamente tira de él a un lado. Draco suspira, sabiendo que no será capaz de escanear los titulares hasta que ellos estén a bordo.

Hampstead Halfway, el pequeño nicho hechizado que se encuentra escondido detrás de un filtro de percepción en medio de la Estación de King's Cross, desaparece abruptamente mientras Draco es halado – _arrastrado_ en realidad – más allá de la protección. Al menos se las arregló para conseguir una copia del periódico.

No es hasta que están pasando a traves del pilar de la plataforma y arriba del gran tren escarlata que Harry finalmente lo suelta de la muñeca.

"Ahí, ¿Ves?" Draco dice mientras suben en uno de los últimos vagones del tren. "Te dije que no estábamos en peligro de perderlo."

Harry no responde. Él abre la puerta de un compartimento. Se encuentra abierto, hay sólo un hombre vestido en estropeadas y lamentables ropas, desplomado y durmiendo en la esquina.

"Hombre lobo," Draco dice antes de poder detenerse.

"¿Qué?" Harry pregunta.

"Nada. Parece que este año tenemos un nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras." Él se acomoda y pone el baúl bajo su asiento.

"¿Qué le pasó a Lockhart?"

"En una educada pero completamente aleatoria suposición, yo diría que alguien debe haberle enviado al Profesor Dumbledore una copia de su examen final con todas las preguntas como _cuál es el color favorito de Gilderoy Lockhart_ encerradas en un círculo con brillante tinta roja." Draco abre su periódico.

"No lo hiciste," Harry dice.

"No puedo negar ni confirmar que hice algo."

Harry suelta una risa. "Aun así, no puede decirse que no se lo veía venir."

Draco encuentra el artículo que estaba buscando y pasa un tiempo revisándolo. Bajo ellos hay un gran siseo mientras el tren empieza a moverse, crujiendo y saliendo de la estación.

Unos momentos de silencio pasan mientras Draco lee. Luego de un rato, Harry se inclina y susurra, apenas lo suficientemente alto para que Draco escuche, "¿Quién _es_ ése?"

"El Profesor Remus J. Lupin," Draco responde, igual de quedamente, sin levantar la vista del periódico.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes?"

"Lo dice en su maletín." Era una de las primeras cosas que Draco había notado cuando él entró en el compartimiento. Eso y el hecho de que él es un hombre lobo.

"Si él es un profesor, ¿Qué está haciendo en el tren?"

"¿Cómo imaginas que un hombre se escapa de Azkaban?" Draco pregunta, desistiendo de los murmullos.

"¿Qué es Azkaban?"

Draco ve a Harry en sorpresa por un instante. "Siempre me olvido de que no sabes estas cosas," él dice. "Azkaban es una prisión mágica. Se encuentra en una isla en medio del Mar del Norte."

"Oh. No lo sé. ¿Cómo escaparías _tú_ de Azkaban?"

"No podría decirte, no sin estar ahí."

"¿Así que quién escapó?" Harry pregunta, acomodándose al lado de Draco y estirando las piernas en el asiento.

"Mi primo."

La respuesta toma a Harry desprevenido, claramente; Draco puede decirlo por la forma en la que él se sobresalta ligeramente.

"¿Tú – tienes un primo en Azkaban?"

"Ya no, aparentemente," dice Draco, doblando el periódico de nuevo y recostandose en el asiento. "Y creo que técnicamente él es mi primo segundo."

"¿Quién es?"

"Sirius Black," responde, y detecta el más sutil de los movimientos de la figura extendida al otro lado del compartimento. No durmiendo, entonces. Daco no está sorprendido. Su respiración no es lo suficientemente lenta para ser la de alguien durmiendo. "La oveja negra de la familia. O la oveja blanca, según sea el caso."

"¿Qué hizo?" Harry pregunta.

"Si quieres decir lo que hizo para volverse el paria de la familia Black, eso va a tomar algo de tiempo. Si te refieres a lo que hizo para ingresar en Azkaban…"

Draco le frunce el ceño a Harry. Quizás él debería haberle dicho antes esta historia. Sin embargo, nunca ha habido una gran razón para hacerlo. En realidad nunca ha sido importante.

"Creo que vale la pena mencionar que no creo la historia oficial," dice Draco.

"¿Qué historia oficial?" pregunta Harry, mientras se inclina hacia adelante.

"Que él fue quién entregó a tus padres al Señor Oscuro."

Él aguarda por alguna reacción en el rostro de Harry, pero se queda esperando por algún tiempo. Harry se reclina y mira hacia la ventana, todo mientras se mantiene con la expresión cuidadosa y deliberadamente vacía de emoción.

Harry no dice nada, y a Draco no le gusta en absoluto. Harry solamente es así de silencioso cuando algo está mal.

Draco no está seguro que decir, aunque sabe que debería – tiene que – decir algo. Él abre su boca, pero justo en ese momento, hay un intenso sonido chirriante, y el tren se sacude al frenar tan abruptamente, casi lanzándolos hacia adelante.

"¿Qué en—?" Harry dice, a duras penas aferrado de su asiento.

En seguida, Draco se pone de pie y va hacia la ventana, pero no puede ver nada fuera de lo ordinario. Sin embargo con la ventana entreabierta, él puede _oler_.

"Magia Oscura," Draco susurra, y todas las piezas encajan rápidamente en su cabeza.

"¿Draco? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué nos detuvimos?"

"Dementores," él contesta. "Él se dirige a Hogwarts. ¿Por qué él se dirige a Hogwarts?"

"¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Qué es un dementor?"

Draco no responde. Él se dirige a la puerta del compartimento y asoma su cabeza justo a tiempo para ver la luz desaparecer en el corredor, evaporada como agua. Al fondo, puede ver una sombra viviente, distorsionada, retorciéndose, ondulando, moviéndose fluidamente como agua en la arena. El traga.

"Cierto," dice Draco. "lo importante es estar calmado. Esos son dementores de Azkaban, lo que significa que ellos están bajo el servicio del Ministerio, y – y no deberían ser peligrosos."

Merlín, sin embargo, ellos son jodidamente aterradores. Su corazón ya está resonando en su pecho.

"Atrás," dice una ronca voz en su odio, y Draco se gira rápidamente.

El hombre lobo ahora está de pie, cuerpo tenso y preparado, su varita en una mano, sus ojos enfocados en el dementor mientras ondula hacia ellos.

Draco retrocede.

"¿Por qué está oscuro?" Harry murmura. Su voz débil, temblorosa.

"Intenta enfocarte en una memoria feliz," dice Draco. "¿Puedes hacer eso, Harry? Piensa en algo feliz y no dejes de pensar en ello."

"Yo…" Harry está mirando hacia la puerta, pupilas expandidas y petrificadas sobre el hombro del Profesor Lupin, donde Draco puede escuchar – _sentir_ – la siseante oscuridad.

"Piensa en París," Draco susurra, rechazando voltearse. Él agarra los brazos de Harry y se pone entre Harry y la puerta. "¿Recuerdas París? ¿El año pasado? ¿Cuándo te lleve a los Campos Elíseos, a Cécilia Gilli, y reímos sobre como no entendíamos el atractivo de la alta costura?"

La piel de Harry es fría y húmeda bajo la punta de sus dedos, pero sus ojos están enfocados en Draco.

"Estábamos riendo tan fuerte que todos esos Parisinos elegantes estaban dándonos miradas asesinas y eso solamente nos hizo reír más fuerte. ¿Recuerdas?"

"No hay nadie aquí," Professor Lupin dice, voz tensa. "Sigue adelante."

Hay algo como un horrible gruñido siseante en respuesta y Harry se estremece. Draco lo agarra con más fuerza, aunque si es para el beneficio de Harry o el suyo no es claro.

"Y entonces después ese mismo dia," Draco se atraganta, "bajamos a la Isla de la Cité , a la Santa Capilla , y dijiste que el vitral era la cosa más hermosa que habías visto. Me dijiste que no sabías si había un dios, pero que la capilla te hacía pensar que tal vez lo hubiera. ¿Recuerdas, Harry? No dejes de recordar."

Harry lo intenta. Draco puede verlo intentando. Él sabe que no es fácil. Mantener esos recuerdos al frente de su mente es como sostener agua entre los dedos. Lo vívido se vuelve gris, las sonrisas y risas se van como si no hubieran existido en lo absoluto.

" _Vete_ ," gruñe el Profesor Lupin. " _No hay nadie aquí_."

Harry parece como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse. Draco le aprieta los brazos aún más fuerte y cierra sus ojos, obligándose a regresar a París y a ese verano intensamente caluroso cuando todo estaba bien y era hermoso.

" _¡Expecto patronum!_ "

Hay un horrible alarido, una rafaga de aire y sombra, y entonces nada. Draco lucha por tomar una bocanada de aire y Harry emite un suave sonido sofocado mientras él se pone derecho.

" _¿Qué_ ," Harry jadea, " _fue eso?_ "

Profesor Lupin se voltea. Él parece un poco pálido, haciendo las largas cicatrices en su cara casi invisibles, pero por lo demás parece estar bien.

"Un dementor," él responde. "¿Chocolate?"

"¿Algún comentario acerca de lo que esos dementores probablemente encuentren en este tren, Profesor?" Draco cuestiona, porque él vio su reacción al nombre Sirius Black, y realmente, qué se supone que debía hacer, ¿ _No_ preguntar?

Él observa a Draco, con sus agudos ojos color avellana. Su expresión es, por turnos, sorprendida, perpleja, pensativa, entonces otra vez serena.

"No al presente, Señor Malfoy," responde, entonces repite: "¿Chocolate?"

* * *

 **Capítulo 21: 15 de Octubre, 1993.**

 _Nada es tan frustrante como discutir con alguien que sabe de lo que está hablando._

Sam Ewing

 **Playlist** THE FAMILY CREST - "HOWL"

Draco ni siquiera se da cuenta de que tiene compañía hasta que escucha la silla frente a él ser arrastrada por el piso. Él levanta la vista de su libro a tiempo para ver a Harry, impasible y silencioso.

No se molesta en preguntar si se encuentra bien; no desperdiciará el aliento. "¿Qué pasó?"

"Ron Weasley," él responde.

Draco gira su pluma entre su pulgar e índice. "Él parece tener una forma de pasar."

Los labios de Harry se curvan brevemente en una mueca de disgusto, entonces aparta la mirada. "Aparentemente soy la razón de que Sirius Black se escapó de Azkaban."

El ha escuchado el rumor tanto como Harry, claro. Habría tomado más esfuerzo permanecer ignorante. "No creo que sea verdad," él dice.

"¿Cuando _no_ es sobre mí?" Harry pregunta, y la amargura en su voz hace a Draco fruncir el entrecejo. "Vamos a ser honestos, ha habido un patrón estos últimos años."

"Un patrón no está hecho de casualidades," dice Draco. "No que esté en desacuerdo con tu afirmación – _te_ _pusieron_ una trampa mortal subterránea diseñada específicamente para ti a la edad de once – pero pienso, por vez primera, que esto realmente _no es_ sobre ti."

"Tú eres la persona más inteligente que conozco Draco, pero no puedes sólo pretender que no es una enorme coincidencia."

Draco sacude la cabeza. "No tiene sentido. Hay demasiados huecos inexplicables en la historia. Él se dirige a Hogwarts – eso lo admito –pero si está detrás de ti ¿Por qué razón esperar hasta _ahora_?"

"Quizás él es parte del nuevo plan de Voldemort." Harry escupe.

Draco se estremece. Nunca se ha acostumbrado a la forma tan casual en la que Harry usa su nombre.

"No trabaja para él."

"Y tú _sabes_ eso, ¿Verdad?"

"Estás siendo agresivo," Draco dice. "Para de ser agresivo."

"Sólo estoy diciendo, tú no sabrías, ¡No con seguridad!"

"Él era el único en la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black quién _no_ —"

Draco se detiene justo cuando pasan unos cuantos Hufflepuffs que lo ven de reojo. Él frunce el ceño, se humedece los labios, cierra su libro, y se inclina hacia adelante, hablando más bajo:

"—quién no tomó la Marca Oscura. Él era amigo de tus padres. No tenía razón para cambiar de lado tan inesperadamente."

"¿Y por eso él fue a Azkaban?" Harry lo contradice, y aunque está enojado, también mantiene su voz baja. "¿Por qué _no_ los traiciono?"

"Ni siquiera se le dio un juicio," Draco dice. "lo sé, envié a buscar por los archivos."

"Espero que me encuentre," Harry dice. Su voz es baja, peligrosa.

Draco frunce el ceño. "No digas eso."

"Que venga. Tengo unas cuantas preguntas."

Él suspira y cierra su libro, sabiendo que no va a tener mucha más lectura hecha en cirugía mágica. "Harry," él dice, "Sé que estás enojado—"

"¡Estas jodidamente correcto en que estoy enojado!" él dice mientras se para, hablando tan alto que atrae muchos ojos alrededor de la sala de estudios hacia él – un efecto alarmante, ya que Draco sabe como difícil es distraer a un Ravenclaw de estudiar. "¿Porque no debería?"

"Siéntate," Draco sisea. Lo último que necesitan es atención indebida..

"Si estás tan convencido de que él es inocente—"

"Nunca he dicho que era _inocente_ , él está irrumpiendo en una _escuela_ – simplemente yo no creo—"

"—entonces _pruébalo_. Eso es lo que _haces_ , ¿No, Holmes?"

Draco se eriza a su tono burlón. "No soy Sherlock Holmes, y estás siendo un idiota."

"Por lo que sabemos, la evidencia de que él es un traidor y un Mortífago que consiguió que mis padres murieran es condenadamente convincente, ¡Así que perdóname por no compartir tu santísima imparcialidad!"

El comentario molesta, pero Draco no lo demuestra.

"No puedo hablar así contigo," él dice bruscamente, recogiendo sus libros y sus cosas de la mesa. "Ve a volar por un tiempo y ven a encontrarme cuando no le estes dando de golpes a tu mejor amigo."

"¿No un mejor amigo estaría de mi lado?" Harry gruñe. "No estamos discutiendo sobre Quidditch aquí, Draco, ¡Estamos hablando sobre el hombre que traiciono a mis padres!"

"No, Harry," Draco replica, "un amigo toma lados; un mejor amigo te recuerda que la vida es raramente tan simple, aún cuando no quieres ser recordado."

"¡Difícilmente creo que _tú_ estés cualificado para saber los finos puntos de la amistad!"

Si el último comentario molestó, éste es una bofetada. Draco casi traga su lengua en un esfuerzo para mantenerse bajo control.

Hay un instante de silencio antes de que la ira en el rostro de Harry se vaya, reemplazada por lo que Draco cree es arrepentimiento – pero entonces, ¿Cómo sabría él? Él no sabe los finos puntos de la amistad, su mente ofrece amargamente.

"No quise decirlo de esa manera," Harry empieza vacilantemente, "Yo—"

"¡Vete al diablo!," Draco interrumpe, girándose sobre sus talones y saliendo de la sala de estudio. Él está sereno y tranquilo mientras hace su regreso a la torre de Ravenclaw. No está dándole vueltas una y otra vez en su cabeza al comentario de Harry. No le permite que lo afecte. Y sus ojos definitivamente no están ardiendo con la amenaza de furiosas lágrimas.

* * *

 **Capítulo 22: 31 de Octubre, 1993.**

 _Un hombre no tiene más carácter que el que el pueda comandar en un momento de crisis._

Ralph W. Sockman

 **Playlist** E.S. POSTHUMUS - "ARISE"

Cada noche por las pasadas dos semanas, Draco ha ido a caminar por el castillo solo.

Él no está enteramente seguro de cuál es la razón. Se dice a sí mismo que no importa, pero él todavía se pregunta.

En el pasado, Draco se ha aislado porque él prefiere la soledad, y mientras el hecho en general permanece verdadero, no explica por qué Draco decide ir a pasear solamente después de varias horas de intentar y no poder conciliar el sueño, o por qué las caminatas son más largas en días cuando Harry ha intentado (sin éxito) llevarlo aparte y hablarle.

Él es forzado a admitir, aunque de mala gana, que probablemente hay más a eso que el hecho de que a Draco le gusta estar solo.

Por un tiempo Draco consideró consultar por consejo al Profesor Snape, pero sus tés semanales pasáron sin él diciendo ninguna palabra al respecto. A Draco le gustaría hacerse creer que es porque él sabe que Profesor Snape sería la peor persona en el mundo en darle consejos en relaciones interpersonales, pero es consciente de que probablemente también tiene que ver con el hecho de que hablar sobre ello hace a su estómago doler.

 _¡Difícilmente creo que tú estés cualificado para saber los finos puntos de la amistad!_

Y, ahora qué él piensa sobre eso, también lo hace odiarse un poco.

 _Quod gratis asseritur, gratis negatur.*_ Pero si Draco pensó que el comentario era nada más que un insulto infundado en el calor del momento, él no tendría compunción en olvidar lo que Harry había dicho y seguir adelante. Lo más lógico sería que la razón por la que no se lo puede sacar de la cabeza es porque no es infundado. También se deduce que ésta verdad lo molesta en un nivel más profundo de lo que él esperaba.

Draco sabe que él no es una criatura naturalmente gregaria. Sabe que algunas veces él no entiende las pistas normalmente obvias en situaciones sociales, y que todavía se está entrenando para recordar la importancia de sus relaciones.

Pero él creyó que se estaba volviendo mejor. Realmente él lo había estado intentando. Si la reacción automática de su mejor amigo era hacia lo contrario, tal vez todo el progreso que pensó que había hecho estaba en su cabeza.

Él se encuentra de pie por la ventana y mirando a los dementores ondular por el cielo nocturno como manchas de tinta cuando hay un repentino grito. Viene de la base de la Torre de Gryffindor, y el primer pensamiento en entrar a la mente de Draco es _Harry_.

Él saca su varita de la manga y corre.

Mientras se acerca a la esquina puede escuchar extraños sollozos y una voz baja gruñendo.

"—abre el _maldito_ camino, se que puedes—!"

"¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda, alguien, ayuda!"

Draco reconoce a la última voz como perteneciente al retrato custodiando la entrada de la Torre de Gryffindor. No reconoce a la otra. Él va lentamente a la esquina y presiona su espalda contra la pared, asomándose.

"¡Te quemaré a cenizas, vil mujer! ¡Abre la entrada!"

Draco respira hondo. Pasa unos cuantos segundos elaborando un plan. Él revisa su reloj.

" _¡Ayuda!_ " la Señora Gorda llora. Ella tiene un enorme corte en la mitad inferior de su lienzo y está aferrando fuertemente su pecho con ambas manos.

Plan formado por pura suerte y la gracia de Dios, él le da vuelta a la esquina, varita al frente.

"Primo," Draco dice, y Sirius Black se gira deprisa sobre los talones de su pies, su propia varita agarrada fuertemente en su mano.

Desnutrido, sucio, mirada enloquecida, mal vestido, desaliñado – aun si Draco no hubiera sabido por adelantado que él había estado en Azkaban, todavía podría haberlo leído en cada línea de su rostro.

Él entrecierra los ojos. Parece listo para atacar a Draco, pero su curiosidad parece superar sólo escasamente su instinto de conservación.

"Ha sido un tiempo," Draco continúa, manteniendo una postura preparada y lista para reaccionar. " la mayoría de mi vida, en realidad."

Toma un momento. Su cabeza se inclina a un lado, y cuando hace la conexión él levanta la barbilla, aunque no baja su varita.

"Para ser así de rubio y llamarme primo," él dice, "tú puedes sólo ser el hijo de Narcisa."

"El mismo. Draco."

"Gusto en conocerte, Draco," él continúa, aunque hay un inconfundible tono de burla en su voz. "Desearía que las circunstancias fueran mejor."

"Uno se las arregla como puede. ¿Tratando de entrar a la Torre de Gryffindor?"

Sirius enseña los dientes pero no responde.

"Que terriblemente predecible. Estás haciéndolo bastante difícil para mí defender tu honor ante Harry."

Como Draco sospechaba que lo haría, el nombre evoca una reacción inmediata y contundente – las líneas pétreas de su cara se suavizan, y por un instante, casi deja caer su varita.

"Harry está aquí," él dice. "Tú lo conoces."

"Él no es la razón por la que estás aquí."

"¡Por supuesto que no—!"

"Debes admitir, entonces, que este comportamiento es bastante sospechoso. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de la Torre de Gryffindor?"

Él gruñe. "El inmundo traidor es _mí_ problema, no el tuyo."

"Estás irrumpiendo en medio de la noche en una escuela llena de niños. Eso es _problema_ de todos."

Él está a punto de preguntar quién éste traidor es cuando, justo a tiempo para una taza de té nocturna, la puerta del final del pasillo conduciendo a la cercana Torre de Ravenclaw se abre con un crujido.

" _¡Profesor Flitwick!_ " Draco grita.

Los ojos de Sirius se agrandan. Él mira por encima del hombro de Draco, entonces nuevamente a Draco.

"Fuera del camino," él gruñe.

"De ninguna manera," Draco réplica .

" _¡Stupefy—!_ "

" _¡Protego!_ " La luz roja rebota inútilmente en la satinada barrera mágica. " _¡Expelliarmus!_ "

" _¡Defendare!_ Pequeño bastardo veloz, ¿No?"

"Más veloz que tú."

Hay un ataque de magia, por detrás un chorro de chispas sale disparado por encima del hombro de Draco y dirigido directamente hacia Sirius. Él no reacciona a tiempo y recibe el ataque de lleno y es arrojado hacia atrás contra la pared.

"¡No te muevas, Black!" Profesor Flitwick grita detrás de él, con un tono autoritario que toma a Draco totalmente por sorpresa. " _¡Incarcerous—!_ "

Él tropieza y se agacha, evitando el hechizo por poco, entonces de repente él cambia en la forma de un gran y descomunal perro negro.

Por un momento, Draco está sorprendido, pero él rápidamente se adapta y cambia su postura. "¿Intentando intimidarme?"

Sirius gruñe. Es un sonido mucho más salvaje que antes.

"No vas a salir de este castillo, Black," él dice. "Debes saber eso. Puedo ayudarte. Coopera con Flitwick y puedo ayudarte a probar—"

Pero antes de que pueda terminar, Sirius salta hacia Draco, dientes expuestos y destellando, y lo derriba al piso. La cabeza de Draco golpea contra la losa con un ominoso _crujido_ , y estrellas explotan tras sus ojos. El perro lo tiene aprisionado. Él puede escuchar al Profesor Flitwick lanzando hechizos y grandes estruendos de sonido, junto a un aullido de dolor.

Hay un calor húmedo esparciéndose lentamente en la parte posterior de su cráneo, y entre pensamientos de dolor y destrucción, Draco espera profundamente que sólo sea sangre y no materia cerebral. Se siente como que podría ser cualquiera, y Draco estaría más asustado si no hubiera tanto _dolor_ para distraerlo—

"SIRIUS BLACK ESTÁ DENTRO DEL CASTILLO," viene un instante después la voz amplificada mágicamente del Profesor Flitwick, haciéndose eco en todos los rincones del corredor, y, probablemente, el edificio entero. "CIERRE DE EMERGENCIA."

Draco intenta ponerse de pie, pero el mareo lo vence y se desploma antes de estar a medio camino. Su cabeza está gritando de tanto dolor que apenas puede ver.

Hay manos en sus hombros. "¡Señor Malfoy!"

"Yo—" Draco intenta, pero no puede terminar la oración. Hay una desconexión entre su mente y su boca. Pensamientos dispersos de trauma y anatomía cerebral dan vueltas por su conciencia.

Profesor Flitwick está de pie por encima de él. El profesor extiende el brazo y toca un lado de la cabeza de Draco, y cuando quita su mano, está oscura y brillante con sangre. Los bordes de su visión se encuentran ligeramente gris.

"Necesitamos llevarte al ala del hospital," Profesor Flitwick dice, y no hay pánico en su voz, lo que Draco encuentra terriblemente reconfortante. "No te pares. Te levitare hacia abajo."

"Él—" Draco intenta de nuevo, pero las condenadas palabras se atoran en su garganta. "Necesito – Profesor Snape—"

" _Silencio_ ," dice el Profesor Flitwick severamente, y Draco repentinamente está envuelto en magia que lo levanta del suelo; el cambio envía olas de dolor y náusea por su cuerpo. Sin poder evitarlo un grito de agonía es arrancado de la garganta de Draco.

"Quédese quieto, Señor Malfoy, quédese quieto…"

El mundo pierde el enfoque y todo se difumina y entonces no hay nada.

* Lo que sin pruebas se afirma, no requiere pruebas para ser negado.

* * *

 **Capítulo 23: 1 de Noviembre, 1993.**

 _Me enamoré de la forma en que duermes: primero lentamente, y luego todo a la vez._

John Green

 **Playlist** SAVING JANE - "COME DOWN TO ME"

En algún lugar en la periferia de su conciencia, un reloj marca la medianoche.

Diez minutos o posiblemente cincuenta años después, hay una voz. Nada a través de la oscuridad para alcanzarlo, y al principio, suena extrañamente confusa e indefinida.

"—Draco, Dios mío, qué te _hizo_ él—"

Urgente, piensa Draco – ¿No hay algo urgente? ¿No hay algo terriblemente importante que Draco necesita hacer?

"—torcer el _cuello_ del bastardo—"

Confusos recuerdos de perros y duelos y torres emergen en su mente, pero están muy revueltos para tener sentido. Draco está casi seguro de que hay algo de vital importancia que él tiene que hacer.

"—encontrar a Harry – él todavía está en la Torre de Gryffindor? La escuela aún se encuentra—"

 _Harry._

El cuerpo de Draco se agita con un golpe de adrenalina y él de golpe se pone derecho. Él se encuentra en el ala del hospital. Su mente está pesada con pociones para el dolor. Tiene que encontrar a Harry.

"¡Draco! ¡Draco, no te sientes tan rápido!"

Su corazón está martilleando en su pecho. Harry esta bien. ¿Verdad? Sirius no estaba viniendo detrás de Harry. De alguna forma ese conocimiento no lo hace sentir mejor. ¿Donde esta Harry? Necesita verlo, asegurarse de que él se encuentra bien, sólo necesita estar seguro—

" _Draco_."

Él fuerza sus ojos a reenfocarse. La cama se mueve y el Profesor Snape está inesperadamente en su campo de visión, la expresión de su rostro es un mapa de líneas de preocupación. Sus manos se encuentran en la cara de Draco y sus ojos lo están examinando.

"Profesor—" él consigue decir.

"Tienes una fractura en el cráneo y una conmoción cerebral," el Profesor Snape interrumpe. "Madame Pomfrey dice que ella fue capaz de sanar la fractura en el hueso y bajar la hinchazón, pero cualquier daño al tejido cerebral tendría que sanar naturalmente. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

Parece una pregunta simple, pero Draco no sabe la respuesta, o lo que podría decir aunque la supiera. La falta de respuesta trae una mirada de furia silenciosa y alarma al rostro del Profesor Snape.

"Lo mataré yo mismo," el Profesor Snape jura, tirando de Draco hacia adelante y en sus brazos. Draco respira en su esencia – una mezcla de miles de reactivos exóticos, de ungüentos y bálsamos y humo y libros polvorientos – y lo calma más que cualquier combinación de palabras lo harían. "Atacar a un niño – sabía que él era escoria, pero nunca podría haber imaginado a qué _profundidades_ caería—"

Draco regresa su abrazo, lo que parece acortar su diatriba. Los brazos del Profesor Snape se aprietan una fracción sobre él.

"No te atrevas a asustarme así otra vez," el Profesor Snape dice en el cabello de Draco, y toda la rabia se ha disipado de su voz. "No te atrevas, Draco."

¿Dónde está?" pregunta Draco. "¿Qué pasó?"

El Profesor Snape se aleja, aunque parece renuente a hacerlo.

"La escuela fue cerrada de emergencia," responde él. "Los dementores han estado buscando, pero no lo encontraron. Piensan que escapó al Bosque Prohibido."

Draco asiente lentamente. "Profesor," él dice, "Creo que lo he descubierto."

"¿Qué has descubierto?"

"Todo."

Cuando su respuesta no parece clarificar nada, Draco continúa.

"Sé por que Sirius Black vino a Hogwarts. O sé la mayoría. Creo que tengo una forma para acorralarlo."

"Draco…"

"Él me dio una conmoción cerebral, Profesor; es algo de personal a este punto."

El Profesor Snape aprieta los labios.

Hay un ligero sonido crujiente, un susurro. Draco inhala. Varias cosas pasan al mismo tiempo en su pecho y en varios órganos.

"Harry está aquí."

"¿Qué?"

"Él es la peor persona invisible en la historia."

Al otro lado de la habitación. hay un resplandor plateado mientras Harry se quita su capa de invisibilidad. Él está en sus pijamas de franela y calcetines de color rojo brillante, luciendo nervioso.

"Supongo que no tiene sentido en preguntar cómo lograste salir de la Torre de Gryffindor durante el cierre de emergencia," dice Profesor Snape.

"Draco—" Harry empieza, pero Draco se obliga a ponerse de pie, e ignora la forma en la que se tambalea, y acorta la distancia entre ellos para atraer a Harry en el abrazo más apretado que puede conseguir.

Él puede sentir el aliento entrecortado de Harry. Danza por su barbilla en lapsos irregulares y vuelve a comenzar. Hay tanto de lo que ellos deberían hablar, Draco sabe – cosas que ambos necesitan decirse el uno al otro – pero por ahora, esto es todo lo que él necesita. Éste cálido confort de que Harry se encuentra bien, en sus brazos y presionado completamente contra él.

"Yo—" Harry comienza.

"Después," Draco promete.

Una pausa. Harry regresa el abrazo. El corazón de Draco late un poco más rápido. Cedro y jabón. Aplastante sensación en su pecho. Estómago revuelto. Electricidad bajo su piel.

 _Oh._

Lo alcanza todo de una sola vez, y por un instante el mundo entero está fuera de balance.

"Ojalá que nunca pudiera dejarlos fuera de mi vista de nuevo," dice el Profesor Snape, pero Draco aún se encuentra aturdido de la fuerza de la realización – _cuánto tiempo han estado los signos ahí_ , _por qué nunca até los cabos_ – y no puede lograr una respuesta. Él se aleja de los brazos de Harry y lo observa. Harry le regresa la mirada.

Cedro y jabón. Aplastante sensación en su pecho. Estómago revuelto. _Joder._

Ojos verdes encuentran los suyos, manos sostienen sus codos. La claridad es devastadora, pero no tan devastante como la incertidumbre.

¿Porque qué demonios se supone que él debe hacer _ahora_?

* * *

 **Capítulo 24: 9 de Noviembre, 1993.**

 _No perdonamos a las personas porque se lo merezcan. Los perdonamos porque lo necesitan – porque lo necesitamos._

Bree Despain

 **Playlist** BRAHMS - OP. 51, 1st MOVT.

"Señor Malfoy," suspira Profesor Dumbledore por lo que debe ser la quinceava vez desde que él llegó a su oficina, pero Draco lo interrumpe.

"Seguramente se ha vuelto dolorosamente evidente que no hay otro recurso."

"Los dementores—"

"—han sido completamente inefectivos desde el _comienzo_. Ellos fueron inútiles cuando él escapó de Azkaban y fueron inútiles cuando él irrumpió en Hogwarts. Si alguien en ésta habitación es lo suficientemente estúpido para pensar que el Ministerio de Magia no es ni demasiado inútil ni demasiado corrupto para manejar esto con algún grado de éxito, ¡Les ruego que hablen!"

Draco gira sobre sus talones para examinar a los demás presentes. Profesor Snape, Lupin, y Flitwick todos están en diversos grados de resignación a la verdad de las palabras de Draco.

"Director," Profesor Flitwick ofrece después de un lapso de silencio, "si algo he aprendido sobre el Señor Malfoy en estos últimos años, es que tiene dos características que nunca serían llamados en cuestión: su inteligencia y su moralidad. Sé que es un hecho que usted ha aprendido lo mismo."

El Profesor Dumbledore no responde inmediatamente. Tras él, Fawkes da un bajo, tierno llanto.

"¿Qué piensas, Remus?" él pregunta inesperadamente, sus ojos azules girando hacia el Profesor Lupin. "Has oído el plan del Señor Malfoy. Creo que es justo decir que depende en gran medida en sus suposiciones sobre el carácter de Sirius Black – y tú lo conoces mejor que nadie."

El Profesor Snape hace un ruido de disgusto en el fondo de su garganta. Profesor Lupin le da una mirada cautelosa pero a parte de eso no reacciona.

"Director, el plan es sólido," Profesor Lupin dice, su voz suave y taciturna. "actúa directamente en su naturaleza como la recuerdo. Si las deducciones y teorías del Señor Malfoy son correctas, puedo garantizar su éxito."

"Por supuesto que mis deducciones y teorías son correctas," dice Draco bruscamente.

"El plan tiene el beneficio de mantener a los estudiantes fuera de peligro," el Profesor Flitwick agrega. "por definición los separa de Black."

"¿Y tú qué piensas, Severus?"

Draco regresa su mirada al Profesor Snape en tiempo para verlo levantar la barbilla.

"Sabes mi respuesta, Albus," él contesta, pero el Profesor Dumbledore simplemente levanta una ceja plateada en réplica. "Creo que si el Señor Malfoy le ofrece un plan para salvar la escuela y, potencialmente, una vida, usted tendría que ser un idiota para no tomarlo en serio."

Draco hace su mejor esfuerzo para no parecer complacido. Él vuelve a mirar al Profesor Dumbledore y nota la pequeña y ambigua sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.

"¿Cuándo recomendaría empezar, Señor Malfoy?" él pregunta.

"Pronto," Draco responde, "pero no demasiado pronto. Él necesita unos días para recuperar el sentimiento de seguridad."

Profesor Dumbledore agita su varita ociosamente, haciendo a las páginas de su planificador del día dar vueltas rápidamente. "¿Podríamos decir el diecisiete?"

Después de un instante, él asiente. "El diecisiete."

"Le avisaré a Minerva y Pomona, entonces, ¿De acuerdo?" Profesor Flitwick se ofrece, y con un asentimiento de despedida del Director, él se dirige hacia la puerta. Poniéndose en marcha, Draco se apresura tras él.

"¡Professor Flitwick!"

Detrás de él, los Profesores Dumbledore, Snape, y Lupin hablan en tonos bajos sobre preparaciones, y Draco habla quedamente para no interrumpir.

"No tuve la oportunidad para agradecerle," él dice."Por llevarme al ala del hospital. Y por precipitarse a ayudar con Black."

El Profesor Flitwick le da una sonrisa brillante, todo ojos plateados chispeantes y hoyuelos. "Ciertamente no necesita agradecerme por _eso_ , Señor Malfoy."

"Ese hechizo de chispas era condenadamente impresionante," Draco dice sonriendo. "Debe haberlo arrojado a cinco metros."

"Bueno, para ser justos, he tenido mucha práctica. Era un campeón duelista en mi dia, ¡Si debes saber!"

"Se muestra," dice Draco, y lo dice en serio.

"Por cierto – al riesgo de ser percibido como autocomplaciente, cincuenta puntos para Ravenclaw."

Draco se sobresalta. "¿Señor?"

"¡Por manejar una catástrofe con tremenda inteligencia y heroísmo, y por salvar a la pobre Señora Gorda y posiblemente a muchos otros! Te pusiste en peligro para proteger a tus compañeros." Él le da una palmada afectuosa al brazo de Draco. "Una rara cualidad, especialmente en un momento de crisis."

Draco puede decir honestamente que él nunca ha considerado su reacción heroica. Piensa que tal vez el Profesor Flitwick está siendo demasiado generoso, pero no lo dice así.

"Lo veré en clases, Señor Malfoy."

"Que tenga una buena noche, Profesor."

Profesor Flitwick se va, sonriendo y silbando una alegre melodía, y Draco lo mira irse. Si la posición de profesor favorito no estuviera ya ocupada para siempre por el Profesor Snape, Draco piensa que en su lugar quizás el Profesor Flitwick tendría el honor.

"—aún no estoy ni medio convencido de que no tienes nada que _ver_ con eso," dice Profesor Snape tras él, y Draco se voltea.

"Estás siendo injusto, Severus," Profesor Lupin dice suavemente. Draco se gira a tiempo para ver su expresión enmarcada con culpa. "yo nunca pondría a niños en peligro."

"Tus palabras significan muy poco para mí," sisea Profesor Snape. " _especialmente_ para mí."

Profesor Lupin se encoge. "El pasado es el pasado, Severus."

"El pasado se encuentra irrumpiendo en la escuela y atacando a nuestros estudiantes, _Remus_."

"Todos dejan Azkaban como un criminal," dice Profesor Lupin, ojos bajos como si concediendo la dolorosa verdad del punto del Profesor Snape, "incluso si ellos no entran como uno."

"Cualquier simpatía que tenía por la dudosa condena de Black se evaporó cuando él fracturó el cráneo de mi ahijado," gruñe el Profesor Snape. "Si el plan del Señor Malfoy funciona, mejor trata de que recuperé la cordura, porque si él tanto como mira en la dirección de Draco, lo sacrificaré como el animal en el que claramente se ha convertido."

"Hablaré con él." dice el Profesor Lupin con voz firme y seguro de sí mismo, pero su expresión de aprehensión lo traiciona.

Draco se escurre de la oficina del Director y baja la escalera de caracol que lleva propiamente al interior del castillo. Mientras él emerge, va frotando la parte posterior de su cabeza, donde puede sentir la delgada y áspera cicatriz bajo su cabello. Él delinea sus bordes irregulares con las puntas de sus dedos, deseando que si él iba a tener una cicatriz así de interesante, al menos hubiera sido en algún lugar visible.

"¿Cómo te fue?"

Draco se gira. Harry está de pie junto a la pared, luciendo nervioso. Draco siente el familiar aleteo en su estómago e intenta no demostrarlo.

"¿Cuánto tiempo has estado esperando?"

Harry encoge los hombros. "No mucho," él dice, y Draco sabe que está mintiendo. "¿Cómo están los hechizos para el mareo?"

"Sin ellos ahora," Draco le asegura. "No me han puesto ninguno desde ayer."

"Bien," Harry dice. Él toma un respiro, y Draco puede verlo preparándose para lo que es casi con toda seguridad un discurso ensayado. "bien. Draco, yo—"

"Lo sé."

Harry titubea, frunce el ceño. "Sé que lo sabes," dice. "Sabes casi todo." Draco sonríe satisfecho. "aún así, igual pienso que es importante decirlo."

"Harry—"

"Lo siento," dice él. "Dios, Draco – lo siento. No quise decir lo que dije. Ni siquiera sé porque lo dije. Estaba enojado por la situación y me desquité contigo y—"

"Harry, está bien."

" _No_ está bien," él insiste, avanzando un paso. "No quiero que pienses ni por un segundo que eres nada menos que el mejor amigo que he tenido."

En algún momento, el aleteo se ha convertido en una terrible tormenta, y Draco no está seguro si él quiere ocultar su cara en sus manos y huir o agarrar a Harry por el frente de sus túnicas y besarlo y _oh, Merlín, él quiere besar a Harry_. Ésto no es bueno.

O tal vez es maravilloso. ¿Cómo diablos debería saber él? Decir que esto es territorio nuevo sería un atroz eufemismo.

Él toma una lenta respiración.

"No voy a pretender que no dolió," dice Draco. "pero dolió porque había algo de verdad en ello – no, Harry, lo _había_ , tú _sabes_ que lo había. No soy...no soy _bueno_ en – en _esto_. A ser un amigo. Estoy intentando aprender, pero algunas veces…"

"Creo que eres brillante en eso," dice Harry quedamente. "En todas las formas que importan, en cualquier caso."

Draco logra sonreír, aunque se siente poco convincente. Harry regresa la sonrisa con más fuerza y eso hace cosas extrañas y maravillosas al corazón de Draco.

"Me haces querer ser aún mejor," dice Draco, realizando que realmente él se encuentra en _muchos_ problemas.

* * *

 **Capítulo 25: 17 de Noviembre, 1993.**

 _Todo lo que escuchamos es una opinión, no un hecho._

 _T_ _odo lo que vemos es una perspectiva, no la verdad._

Marco Aurelio

 **Playlist** BASTILLE - "BAD BLOOD"

La pequeña, pelota negra de goma _golpea_ contra la ventana y hace vibrar el vidrio cada vez que Draco la tira. Draco sabe que el vidrio es muy frágil y que tal vez él debería detenerse, pero necesita hacer algo – desesperadamente – para mantener sus manos ocupadas. La espera es insoportable.

 _Golpe_ , va la pelota. Draco mira a la pequeña cabaña al otro lado de la ventana. Hace apenas un par de horas, había habido un exceso de actividad, pero ahora todo estaba silencioso e inmóvil ante el ocaso del horizonte. _Golpe._ Él desea moverse, poder hacer algo, cualquier cosa. ¿Quién se cree que es Sirius Black, manteniéndolos esperando de ésta manera? _Golpe._ ¿Cuánto tiempo se tiene que seguir esperando algo tan importante?

"Así que explícalo una vez más," Harry dice, apoyándose a su lado contra la pared.

Draco atrapa la pelota y lo voltea a ver. "¿La tercera es la vencida?"

"En mi defensa, es un plan condenadamente complejo."

"Realmente no lo es," Draco le asegura. "considerando todas las cosas, es muy simple."

"Has reunido a todas las mascotas de la escuela," Harry dice, señalando hacia la ventana con un ademán de la mano. "Y ahora ni siquiera estás _haciendo_ nada con ellos."

"No lo necesitamos," dice Draco. "No aún, de todas formas." _Golpe._

"¿Por qué no? ¡Le dijiste al Profesor Dumbledore que pensabas que Sirius Black estaba haciéndose pasar por una mascota!"

"No, le dije al Profesor Dumbledore que quería que todos _creyeran_ que yo pensaba que Sirius Black estaba haciéndose pasar por una mascota," él dijo. "yo mismo ayude a difundir el rumor. Es lo único de lo que se ha estado hablando."

Harry frunce el ceño. "Yo no…"

"Mira, Sirius Black vino aquí por venganza," explica Draco. "no puedo decirte por qué, exactamente – una suposición es que tiene algo que ver con su encarcelación – pero puedo decirte que la venganza es un crimen muy personal, así que obviamente está detrás de alguien que él conoce." _Golpe._

Harry frunce el ceño. "Como yo."

"No, no como tú. Tú eras solamente un infante, como todos en la Torre de Gryffindor. Incluso los séptimos años eran todavía niños cuando Sirius Black era un hombre libre. Es difícil querer realizar una brutal venganza sobre alguien en pañales, ¿No estás de acuerdo?"

Harry parece conceder el punto, pero aún parece confundido.

"Así que..¿Entonces qué? ¿Él está detrás de alguien en la Torre de Gryffindor, pero no puede ser nadie en la Torre de Gryffindor?"

"Exactamente," dice Draco. _Golpe._ La confusión de Harry no se aclara. "tiene que ser alguien que _nadie conoce_ en la Torre de Gryffindor. Tiene que ser alguien quien está _escondido_ en la Torre de Gryffindor. Y apostaría a que ellos también son animagos sin registrar." _Golpe._

Le toma a Harry un momento, pero cuando lo entiende, sus ojos se agrandan. "¡Piensas que el _único a quién busca_ está haciéndose pasar por una mascota!"

Draco se permite sonreír. _Golpe._

"Eso es…" Harry parece no saber qué _eso es_.

"Así que difundi los rumores de que recorde verlo cambiar en una forma de animago, pero que no puedo recordar qué animal es. Trauma de la cabeza. Y en una desenfrenada sobrerreacción, el Director, en conjunto con oficiales del Ministerio, puso en cuarentena a las mascotas de la escuela para asegurarse de que ninguno de ellos es el preso fugado."

"Y tú atraes a Black justo aquí," Harry termina. "Porque quienquiera que sea al que busca estará en esa cuarentena, y tú los atraparás a ambos a la vez. Eso – Draco, eso es _brillante_."

"Lo sé," dice Draco. _Golpe._

Harry lo observa maravillado. "Eres increíble," dice, y la reverencia en su voz hace a Draco sentirse un poco agitado de pronto. "cada vez que pienso que has dejado de sorprenderme…"

Draco traga, aunque su boca está seca. Él intenta no encontrar los ojos de Harry porque no está seguro de que haría si lo hiciera.

"Draco." dice inesperadamente una familiar voz. "Harry."

Aliviado por la interrupción, porque todos esos _sentimientos_ que Harry está evocando son más de lo que Draco puede manejar ahora, él levanta la vista. Profesor Snape está de pie en el umbral, su cabello oscuro revuelto por el viento y sus ojos oscuros inusualmente brillantes.

"Lo atrapamos."

"¡Oh!" Draco guarda la pelota de goma. "¿Está inmovilizado?"

"Y desarmado," Profesor Snape dice. "El director ha autorizado que lo interrogues, proveído que no estés a solas con él."

"No necesito estar solo con él," dice Draco. Él agarra su capa del suelo y se la pone. "vamos."

Ellos lo siguen al exterior. Es una destartalada e insignificante cosa, desgastada y arruinada, cerca de cien yardas de distancia del castillo. Las herramientas de jardinería usualmente almacenadas en su interior ahora están afuera apiladas en grandes cajas, y la única ventanilla por la puerta está iluminada como oro brillante.

Draco, Harry, y Profesor Snape, agachan la cabeza para entrar a través de la puerta medio rota. Hay jaulas colocadas a lo largo de las paredes, y toda la habitación está llena de maullidos, ulular, ruidos de roces, graznidos – y en el rincón más alejado, se encuentra Sirius Black encadenado mágicamente a la pared, flanqueado por los Profesores Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Lupin, y Sprout. La expresión en su rostro es absolutamente asesina.

"Felicitaciones," dice Draco mientras frota la pelota de goma en su bolsillo, esperando apaciguar la tensión.

"Buenas tardes, Señor Malfoy," dice el Profesor Dumbledore. "Haría las presentaciones, pero como lo entiendo, ya se han conocido."

"He tenido el disgusto, sí."

"Tú no eres un rayo de sol, sí, sabelotodo," Sirius gruñe.

"Cuida tu boca, Black." dice el Profesor Snape bruscamente.

"Sirius," dice el Profesor Lupin, más gentilmente, pero con obvia cautela, "ser agresivo sólo hará la situación peor."

"Remus, bastardo, me tienes en cadenas. ¿Quieres que sonría por eso?"

"Sirius—" él comienza, suspirando.

"Has estado en cadenas por la mayoría de tu vida adulta," Profesor Snape interrumpe, seguramente unas horas más no te matarán."

" _Jódete_ , Quejicus."

"¡No le hables así al profesor Snape!" Harry dice inesperadamente, saliendo de detrás de Draco.

Como Draco sospechó que lo haría, la presencia de Harry cambia abruptamente la disposición de Sirius. La ira cae de su cara como agua de un vaso, y él inhala profundamente.

"Harry," él susurra.

"Él es dos veces el hombre que _tú jamás_ serás," él continúa.

"Harry," dice Profesor Snape, tono inescrutable.

"Eso—" La sentencia se desvanece, y él frunce el ceño. "No sabes de lo que estás hablando."

"Sé que él nunca atacó a un niño de trece años."

"Él peleó por el hombre que asesinó a tus padres," Sirius dice, enojado de pronto, "¿Sabías eso?"

"Claro que lo sé," Harry se burla. "Y sé que él ya no es esa persona."

"Oh, _no_ lo es."

"¡Suficiente!" La Profesora McGonagall dice de pronto, y cuando Profesora McGonagall pide silencio, Draco ha aprendido, la tierra deja de girar para no hacer mucho ruido. "Esto _no_ es relevante."

Profesor Snape está observando a Harry en silencio. Luego de un momento, él extiende el brazo y gentilmente pasa una mano por los cabellos de Harry. Él lo voltea a ver y sonríe, y la expresión parece casi deshacer al profesor Snape donde se encuentra de pie.

Draco se aclara la garganta. "Así que ahora que todas las formalidades están fuera del camino," él dice alegremente, "vamos al asunto entre manos. La persona a la que buscas. Señala quién es."

Sirius entrecierra sus ojos a Draco. La tensión de la conversación no lo ha dejado, pero parece haberse serenado lo suficiente para hacerlo cooperar voluntariamente.

"Una rata," Sirius dice, lentamente. "vi su foto en la portada del _Profeta_ , en el hombro de uno de los chicos Weasley."

"¿Scabbers?" Harry dice de pronto, sorprendido. "¿Estás buscando a Scabbers?"

"Pensé que el bastardo estaba _muerto_ ," Sirius Gruñe. "Cuando lo vi – sabiendo que él estaba vivo mientras James y Lily…"

Lupin luce mal, Draco observa, y ligeramente mareado. "Eso no…" él empieza voz débil, pero la oración se pierde. "No. Él está muerto. Peter – eso no—"

"Lo sé," Sirius dice. "Lo sé, Remus."

La explicación lo impacta al mismo tiempo. "Él es el único que traicionó a James y Lily Potter al Señor Oscuro," Draco dice. "Él te engañó y falsificó su propia muerte."

"Habría sido capaz de probarlo en un juicio," Sirius dice entre dientes. "Si me hubieran _dado_ uno."

"Te darán uno esta vez," jura el Profesor Lupin. "El director Dumbledore se asegurará de eso. Así lo haré yo."

El Profesor Dumbledore inclina la cabeza. "Un gobierno corrupto puede ser corrompido en cualquier dirección si las cuerdas correctas son haladas por las personas correctas," él dice. "al menos ésta vez, tienes el testimonio de varios profesores respetados – y por supuesto – ¿Severus?"

Con un ceño, Profesor Snape avanza un paso, buscando en el bolsillo de su túnica y sacando un pequeño vial de líquido claro.

Sirius mira al vial– y a él – como si le hubiera bajado la luna. "Veritaserum," él dice.

"Si pides ser cuestionado bajo esto, ellos legalmente no pueden rechazarte," dice el Profesor Snape, inclinándose para deslizar el pequeño frasco en el bolsillo de Sirius.

Sirius no parece saber qué decir, aunque su boca se abre como si quisiera hablar.

"De nada," gruñe Profesor Snape.

"Por qué…"

"Porque lo he superado," él responde secamente, enderezándose y colocando sus manos detrás de su espalda. "Pero si fracturas el cráneo de mi ahijado otra vez, todos las apuestas están terminadas."

Sirius traga, aunque no de nerviosismo. Él ve al Profesor Snape con extrañeza, gratitud, asombro – todo más allá de expresión verbal.

"¡Bueno!" Draco palmea sus manos. "¿Vamos a buscar a la rata? ¿Harry, sabes como luce, cierto?"

Ellos pasan unos minutos buscando a través de las pilas de ratas en sus jaulas hasta que Harry encuentra a Scabbers, escondido en una esquina común y corriente. Draco levanta la jaula y lo estudia – un espécimen sencillo, si un poco andrajoso y feo.

"Minerva," dice Profesor Dumbledore, "transfiguración es tu área de experiencia. ¿Harías los honores?"

Un simple hechizo y un muy fuerte argumento después, Sirius Black y Peter Pettigrew son escoltados fuera y en la custodia de los expectantes dementores. Profesor Dumbledore insiste en ir con ellos de regreso al Ministerio de Magia, _sólo para estar seguros_ , él les dice.

* * *

 **Capítulo 26: 5 de Junio, 1994.**

 _Mi sangre aprueba, que los besos son un mejor destino que la sabiduría._

E. E. Cummings

 **Playlist** DAVID ARCHULETA - "CRUSH"

"Él me envió una carta," dice Harry una vez ellos están a una distancia razonable de Honeydukes y cualquiera que pueda escuchar. Draco casi pregunta de quién está hablando antes de que él se de cuenta.

"¿Sirius?"

Harry asiente. "Él uso el veritaserum del Profesor Snape en su juicio y ellos tuvieron que liberarlo," dice. "Parece como si él quisiera…"

Draco levanta una ceja, tomando un bocado de su Pluma de Azúcar y permaneciendo en silencio.

"Parece que él quiere hacerse mi amigo o algo," Harry termina, un poco torpemente. "Por lo visto, legalmente él es mi padrino."

"¿Tú _quieres_ ser su 'amigo'?" Draco pregunta, esperando sonar neutral.

"No lo sé. No. No realmente. Él me da la impresión de ser algo arrogante."

Draco encoge los hombros. "Para ser justos, tú lo encontraste en un _muy_ mal momento."

"Supongo."

"Estoy seguro de que él siente algún tipo de compulsión a estar en tu vida," Draco dice. "Tu padre era su mejor amigo. Tal vez en cierto modo quiere...tú sabes."

Harry le da una mirada curiosa. "¿Quiere qué?"

Draco hace un gesto desdeñoso con la mano. "Establecer alguna clase de rol paternal. No lo sé. Él es tu padrino. Quizás él se siente responsable por cuidar de ti."

Su reacción no es inmediata. Harry levanta su cabeza y mira fijamente hacia el cielo – de un claro y brillante azul, brillante con la luz del sol, fresco y fragante con la esencia del inminente verano. Hogsmeade – y, realmente, toda la campiña escocesa – es hermosa en ésta época del año.

"Creo que prefiero al Profesor Snape," dice él después de una larga pausa.

"Bueno, obviamente," responde Draco. "no hay competencia entre ellos, francamente."

Harry sonríe. "¿Así que tuviste un buen cumpleaños?"

"Sí, gracias por preguntar," él le responde igual con una sonrisa."

Hay un instante de silencio mientras deambulan hacia la estación del tren.

"Te traje un regalo de cumpleaños," Harry dice así como así de pronto, poco antes de que su rostro se contorsione en una mueca de dolor, como si no hubiera querido decir eso.

Draco frunce el ceño. "Uh," dice él, "de acuerdo." Él se pregunta por qué Harry parece tan nervioso.

"Yo…"

Ellos caminan lento hasta detenerse. Harry busca en su mochila y lo saca. Está envuelto en papel brillante plateado y atado con un lazo azul. Es cerca del tamaño de una novela de bolsillo, y Draco puede decir por la desgastada envoltura que ha sido cuidada y manoseada por meses, aunque aún luce lo suficientemente bien.

"Quiero decir, lo compre originalmente como tú regalo de navidad, pero yo no.."

Draco no está seguro a dónde quiere llegar Harry con esta explicación, pero la mirada de nerviosismo en su cara está haciendo cosas incomodas y extrañas al estómago de Draco. Han pasado meses desde que Draco ha sido finalmente capaz de nombrar exactamente lo que siente por Harry, aunque él permanece dolorosamente inseguro de qué hacer sobre ello. Hasta ahora sus tácticas han incluido "pretender que no quieres besar a tu mejor amigo." Ha funcionado, más o menos.

"Aquí."

Él le pasa el regalo a Draco. Draco termina su Pluma de Azúcar antes de tomarlo.

Cuando quita la cinta y levanta la tapa, él está mirando a una mariposa.

Pero no – no es una mariposa, no exactamente. Ciertamente _parece_ una mariposa – como una gran y hermosa mariposa monarca con delicadas alas sedosas – pero en una inspección más cercana, Draco puede ver que es sólo un facsímil de una, sentada pulcramente en una cama de seda.

"Es un tatuaje mágico," Harry dice. "se ponen y quitan, aparentemente. Y se mueven cuando los tocas. Mira."

Harry estira el brazo y pasa un dedo a través de una de las alas de la mariposa. Hace un extraño aleteo de dos dimensiones, y se levanta unos centímetros de la caja. Draco piensa del dia de San Valentín del año pasado, de la tarjeta llena de mariposas, y su estómago se hace nudos.

"Harry," Draco susurra, anonadado. Draco sabe que solamente los tatuajes de gama alta, muy caros se mueven y pueden ser quitados. Acoplado con el casi arte fotorrealista, Draco no puede imaginar cuánto debe haber costado.

"Sé que tal vez sea un poco..." la boca de Harry hace una mueca. "pero estaba pensando de tu manía con el caos."

"El efecto mariposa," Draco agrega.

"Sí. Pensé que podría ser un bonito símbolo."

Draco ríe, aunque es bastante entrecortado. "La mariposa no es un símbolo del caos," él dice.

"¿No?"

"No, Harry, es un símbolo de—"

Draco lo mira, y tiene físicamente que morder su lengua para mantenerse de terminar la oración.

 _Tú,_ Draco quiere decir pero no lo hace. _Es un símbolo de tí, de la forma en la que te sientes sobre mí, de la forma en la que me haces sentir._

Harry lo está observando, luciendo tan nervioso como Draco se siente.

Hay una sensación de ligero aleteo en su muñeca y Draco baja la mirada. La mariposa se ha fundido en la piel de su antebrazo y está volando hacia su hombro. Draco la mira desaparecer debajo de la manga enrollada de su camisa, entonces reaparecer debajo de su cuello, agitando sus alas y acomodándose cerca de su esternón.

"Es hermosa," dice Draco, porque lo es, y porque siente que su corazón se va a rasgar en pedazos en su pecho. Él voltea a mirar a Harry, y Harry lo está mirando de regreso.

"Draco," Harry comienza, "Yo…"

Draco traga. Harry se encuentra más cerca que hace un momento. Y esas son las puntas de sus dedos que siente danzando en la palma de su mano. Y ése es su aliento en la boca de Draco.

Y él va a besarlo, Draco comprende de pronto.

Sus ojos están medio cerrados cuando— "¡Hey, Draco! ¡Potter!"

El corazón de Draco casi salta de su garganta. Él se gira rápidamente y ve a Anthony Goldstein – otro Ravenclaw, uno de los conocidos más amigables de Draco – de pie a unos metros y saludandolos.

"¡El tren está saliendo!" él grita.

"Nosotros," Draco tartamudea "deberíamos –el – e– el tren—"

"Ah," Harry dice. Él suena jadeante. "Quiero decir – sí. Vamos."

Ellos se dirigen hacia la estación de Hogsmeade. Draco puede sentir el aleteo de la mariposa en su pecho y el fantasma del casi beso en su boca.

* * *

 **Capítulo 27: 31 de Julio, 1994.**

 _Un amigo te ama por tu inteligencia, un amante por tu encanto,_

 _pero el amor de la familia es irracional._

André Maurois

 **Playlist** TOMMY DORSEY - "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO LOVE"

Cuando Harry regresa por la puerta de la cocina, su cabello está despeinado y él huele como la mañana veraniega, y Draco es inmediatamente dominado con el deseo de pasar sus manos por su cabello y besar su rostro tocado por el viento y _detente, Draco, detente._

"¿Buen vuelo?" pregunta Draco, esperando que su voz suene imperturbable.

"Brillante," él responde, recargando su Saeta de Fuego contra la pared de la cocina y sentándose en la silla frente a él. "¿Quién hubiera pensado que Manchester pudiera ser tan condenadamente hermoso?"

"Hay belleza en todas partes si sabes cómo verla."

Los ojos verdes de Harry parecen brillar. Deja sólo un poco mareado a Draco.

"No sólo ahí," él dice.

Draco se aclara la garganta y vuelve a mirar al libro que había estado leyendo.

"¿Qué es todo esto?" Harry pregunta, señalando al montón de libros médicos.

"Nuevo proyecto personal. Ligeramente descabellado, nunca ha sido probado, increíblemente peligroso."

"Quiere decir que esos son requisitos estándar para tú tipo de proyecto personal, entonces," Harry dice.

"Si te refieres al incidente con la tetera cohete," Draco responde, "me gustaría señalar que _funcionó._ "

"Podrías sólo haber dejado al Profesor Snape o Dumbledore destruirlo," Harry le recuerda, sonriendo burlón en una forma que es incómodamente cerca a completamente irresistible. "De hecho, estoy muy seguro de que los recuerdo _ofreciendo_ —"

"Por entonces ya había terminado con los planos. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer, _no_ terminar de construir un cohete al sol?"

"Así que la lección aquí es que temeraria e irresponsable ciencia está bien siempre y cuando esté terminada."

"Sarcasmo es la forma más baja de ingenio"

Harry sonríe burlón otra vez. "Alguien debió advertirme antes de que me volviera tú amigo."

Oh, Merlín, esa sonrisa. Draco está seguro de que esa sonrisa será su muerte.

El Profesor Snape entra antes de que Draco tenga oportunidad de responder, y pone una mano afectuosa en la cabeza de Harry mientras se dirige a la estufa para poner la tetera al fuego.

"¿Vuelo en la mañana?" él adivina.

"Fue brillante."

"Bien. ¿Té?"

"Si lo estás haciendo."

La bolsa de hojas de té sale flotando de la alacena y se coloca al lado del Profesor Snape en el mostrador mientras él agita una vieja tetera y busca las tazas.

"Así que han estado _inusualmente_ callados sobre el hecho de que es mi cumpleaños."

"¿Hemos estado?" el Profesor Snape dice, sonando distraído.

"Alguna clase de silencio cómplice, si tuviera que adivinar."

"Estoy ofendido a la implicación," dice Draco.

"Si _debes_ saber," dice Profesor Snape, "Adquirimos tu regalo hace – oh, honestamente, Draco, los libros de texto médicos fuera de la mesa."

"La ciencia no se detiene a tomar té , Profesor"

"Lo hace en Inglaterra. Libros fuera de la mesa."

Draco suspira, lanza algunos encantamientos marcadores, y los levita en una pila ordenada sobre el mostrador. Con la mesa ahora desocupada, el Profesor Snape coloca las tazas y el tazón de azúcar, retomando su explicación donde lo había dejado:

"Adquirimos tu regalo hace varios meses. Habíamos planeado sorprenderte con él."

"Odio las sorpresas," Harry dice, con una sonrisa que es sólo ligeramente ansiosa.

Profesor Snape y Draco comparten una breve mirada. Draco encoge los hombros. El Profesor Snape busca en el bolsillo interior de sus túnicas y saca un sobre, que le entrega a Harry.

"Feliz cumpleaños," dice antes de volverse hacia el té.

Harry abre el sobre y la tarjeta guardada en su interior. Los boletos caen, y Harry hace un pequeño sonido de sorpresa. Él hace otro sonido de sorpresa – mucho más alto y ligeramente mayor de la octava – cuando ve los boletos.

" _Están bromeando."_

"Creo que tal vez le gusta," Draco observa.

" _¿La Copa Mundial de Quidditch?"_

"El padre de Draco tiene una invitación permanente a todos los juegos de la Copa Mundial," explica el Profesor Snape. "Él nunca asiste, sin embargo."

"Pero," interrumpe Draco, "como su heredero, estoy permitido a aceptar la oferta."

"Oh, Dios mío."

"Es un buen partido este año," remarca el Profesor Snape. "Estoy muy interesado en ver como juega Viktor Krum."

"¡Ni siquiera sabía que te gustaba el Quidditch!" Harry le dice al Profesor Snape. "Y Draco – se que lo _odias_ , no te _pediría_ —"

"No odio el Quidditch," dice Draco. "No siento nada por el Quidditch. Y no tengo reparos en tolerarlo algunas horas por el cumpleaños de mi mejor amigo." Él pausa, entonces agrega, "Aunque puedo necesitar las reglas explicadas a mí."

"Y yo _jugué_ Quidditch, muchas gracias, por cuatro años."

"Tú – ¿De verdad? ¡No tenía idea! ¿Qué posición?"

"El cazador de Slytherin, de cuarto a séptimo año."

"¿No son los cazadores los que tienen los palos?" Draco se pregunta mientras el Profesor Snape regresa a la mesa y sirve el té. "¿Cuál es el que tiene el palo?"

"Esto es asombroso," dice Harry, radiante, sonando ligeramente sin aliento. "Ustedes son asombrosos. Muchas gracias."

El Profesor Snape ofrece una de sus raras e inusuales sonrisas, y pone una taza de té en las manos de Harry. "Feliz Cumpleaños," él dice.

Harry sonríe como si es el mejor dia de su vida, y Draco de pronto comprende que su maravillosa e irresistible sonrisa burlona no es nada al lado de su enorme sonrisa de felicidad.

* * *

 **Capítulo 28: 25 de Agosto, 1994.**

 _Sigue tu tambor;_

 _Con sangre de hombre pintar la tierra, de gules, de gules;_

 _Cánones religiosos, las leyes civiles son crueles;_

 _Entonces, ¿Qué debe ser la guerra?_

William Shakespeare

 **Playlist** RISE AGAINST - "HELP IS ON THE WAY"

"Aquí está lo que no entiendo, creo," dice Draco, "¿Por qué tienen buscadores?"

Harry frunce el ceño y lo mira de reojo. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"En la estructura general del juego – ¿Cuál es el punto de ellos? Su rol no parece tener mucho sentido."

"No entiendo." Harry termina sus palomitas y tira el cartón vacío en el cubo de basura más cercano. Ellos se encuentran al final de la multitud que avanza lentamente hacia la salida del estadio, sin prisas y sin ninguna ilusión de que saldrán en cualquier momento a la zona de anti-Aparición.

"Entiendo la idea de los cazadores, claro," él dice, "ellos anotan los puntos. Los guardianes evitan que los puntos sean anotados. Y los bateadores tanto defienden a sus compañeros de equipo y atacan a los equipos contrarios con las bludger. Pero entonces están los _buscadores_. Ellos realmente no _hacen_ nada, excepto pasearse esperando por ésta cosa pequeñita que casi les asegura una victoria instantánea. El rol no tiene sentido."

"Así es como ganan los equipos," dice Harry. "El juego termina cuando un buscador atrapa la snitch."

"¡Pero es una cantidad desproporcionada de poder de anotación! ¡Arroja al juego completamente fuera de balance, y hace todo el trabajo de los otros jugadores virtualmente inútil!"

Harry frunce el ceño, y el Profesor Snape dice, "Me parece que has herido su orgullo como un buscador."

"El juego tendría más sentido si ellos se deshicieran de esa estúpida regla sobre la snitch valiendo 150 puntos," Draco continúa descuidadamente. "se aceleraría el juego, para empezar, y pondría más presión en los buscadores para atrapar la snitch mientras su equipo está a la delantera y ofrecería incentivo distraer al buscador contrario mientras su equipo está detrás."

"Eso—" Harry comienza, pero no parece encontrar cómo refutar.

"¿Sabes qué? Apuesto a que todo el rol del buscador ocurrió porque el pobre bastardo que inventó el juego tenía un odioso hermano menor que se mantenía quejándose sobre querer jugar con él," dice Draco. "y eventualmente, él solamente dijo, 'de acuerdo, mira, tú trabajo es permanecer fuera del camino y buscar ésta pequeña pelota dorada. No, no, es _totalmente_ un rol importante – porque, uh, si la atrapas, ¡Ganas el juego!'"

"Me estás arruinando esto, Draco," dice Harry.

"No es _mi_ culpa que el juego tenga inconsistencias lógicas."

"Quidditch, Draco, como la mayoría de las cosas en el mundo mágico," dice Profesor Snape, "es el resultado de la tradición atrofiada. Puede haber sido una parte lógica y útil del juego en algún punto, pero fue hace tanto tiempo que nadie recuerda por qué ni se preocupa en cambiarlo."

"Creo que es posible que acabes de resumir la gran mayoría de los problemas con la sociedad mágica y el gobierno," Draco le dice con una sonrisita. "tradición atrofiada. Me gusta mucho ese término."

"Es parte de un problema mucho más grande, por supuesto,"él continúa, inhalando el aire nocturno mientras ellos finalmente, finalmente, salen del atestado y claustrofóbico estadio y hacia la llanura. "Los magos tienen una ilustre historia de—"

Sus palabras son abruptamente interrumpidas, y el Profesor Snape se paraliza como fulminado por un repentino y terrible dolor. Draco toma aire y pone una mano en su hombro.

"¿Profesor?"

Una de las manos del Profesor Snape se extiende y sostiene el brazo opuesto y se dobla hacia adelante. Draco ata los cabos más rápidamente de lo que le gustaría.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Profesor Snape?" Harry lo agarra del otro hombro. "¿Estás – Draco, deberíamos ir a buscar un sanador—?"

"Él no necesita a un sanador," dice Draco.

Hay un grito repentino – entonces otro, y otro. Vienen del lado más alejado del bosque rodeando la arena, pero Draco no mira hacia su origen – él mira al cielo, en su lugar, y su corazón cae a su estómago.

"¿Qué…" Harry exhala.

Ahí en el cielo, flotando como un espectro de la muerte, se encuentra la Marca Oscura, girando y retorciéndose contra un trasfondo estrellado. Los gritos se vuelven más altos, más frecuentes.

"Mortífagos." La palabra es arrancada de la garganta del Profesor Snape con toda la facilidad de la lija. "Se encuentran cerca. Están asesinando."

"Tenemos que irnos," dice Draco. Sus entrañas se están apretando con miedo, y a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, él no puede desviar la mirada del terrible sigilo en el cielo.

"Yo – no podemos," dice Harry. "Draco, tenemos que ayudarlos—"

"No hay nada que podamos hacer."

"¡Podemos ir allí y luchar!"

Draco difícilmente puede creer lo que escucha. Él quita sus ojos de la Marca Oscura y observa a Harry para asegurarse de que lo escucho bien. Pero el rostro de Harry es imperturbable y sus ojos verdes están resplandecientes. Él no escuchó mal.

"Tenemos _catorce_ , Harry. Difícilmente estamos _listos para la batalla_."

"Soy imprudentemente estúpido, tú eres tremendamente inteligente – entre los dos, deberíamos estar bien, ¿Cierto? ¡Hay personas ahí dentro que necesitan ayuda!

"No es así de _simple_."

"¡ _Es_ así de simple!" Harry insiste.

" _¡Suficiente!_ " dice el Profesor Snape de pronto, bruscamente, y ambos se vuelven hacia él. Él aún está sosteniendo su brazo, ligeramente encorvado con dolor, pero está poniéndose derecho. " _Ninguno_ de ustedes va a acercarse de ellos. _Yo_ entraré y empezaré a evacuar el campamento, _ustedes_ dos regresen a Spinner's End y alerten al Departamento de Seguridad Mágica."

"Profesor—" dice Draco, su garganta casi demasiado apretada con miedo para dejar pasar las palabras.

" _Ahora,_ " él dice, sacando rápidamente su varita de la manga. "¡No los pondré en peligro!"

Harry cuadra sus hombros. "Profesor," él dice, "Aprecio el sentimiento, pero mira al cielo. ¿Crees honestamente que puedes seguir _protegiéndonos_?"

Profesor Snape lo ve fijamente, su mirada intensa, su mano sosteniendo con tanta fuerza su varita que él puede verla temblar.

"Nunca dejaré de protegerlos," él susurra. "ahora váyanse."

"¡Profesor—!" Harry protesta.

" _¡Vayan!_ "

Draco traga un duro nudo en su garganta y mete la mano en su bolsillo, sacando el

traslador de emergencia a Spinner's End, una pequeña llave de bronce dentro de un saquito de tela. Con la otra mano, él alcanza y agarra a Harry por el codo.

"No te perdonaré si consigues que te maten," Draco le dice al Profesor Snape, y sería una broma pesada si no fuera por el hecho de que él es mortalmente serio.

"Entonces supongo que tendré que sobrevivir," responde el Profesor Snape, con igual solemnidad. "Vayan."

"Profesor—" Harry dice de nuevo, pero Draco saca el traslador y los transporta a ambos.

* * *

 **Capítulo 29: 26 de Agosto, 1994.**

 _La duda no es una condición placentera, pero ciertamente es una absurda._

Voltaire

 **Playlist** ONEREPUBLIC - "FEAR"

Draco ya no puede tirar la pelota negra de goma con exactitud porque sus manos rechazan dejar de temblar. Un ligero cambio en la fuerza rotacional y toda la precisión está perdida. Cuando golpea la pared y va hacia la derecha para rodar bajo la mesita de café, Draco renuncia a intentar recuperarla y en su lugar entierra el rostro en sus manos. Él no puede concentrarse. No puede _pensar_. ¿Qué sentido tiene él si no puede _pensar_?

"No deberíamos de habernos ido," Harry dice desde el otro lado de la sala de estar, donde él ha estado dando vueltas desde hace varias horas.

"Callate," Draco le dice, pero no hay veneno en su voz.

"Deberíamos de habernos quedado," dice Harry. "Deberíamos haber ido con el."

"No, no deberíamos."

"Él podría estar muerto."

Draco suelta el aliento y enérgicamente destierra el pensamiento. A él no le gusta la idea de muerte cerca de ningún pensamiento relacionado al Profesor Snape.

"Él es absolutamente un mago competente," dice Draco, aunque sabe que eso no tiene mucho que ver como debería con el hecho de sí o no él está muerto.

Harry no responde, y Draco gira sus ojos que están a punto de llorar hacía el antiguo reloj de pie sonando suavemente en la esquina de la habitación. Una y media. Han pasado casi tres horas. Esto está tomando demasiado tiempo.

"¿Así que eso es?" Harry pregunta. "¿Ellos regresaron? ¿ _Él_ está de regreso? Mis sueños, y ahora—"

"No lo sabemos. No con certeza. Sus...sus seguidores se están reuniendo, pero si él realmente estuviera de regreso, estoy seguro de que lo sabríamos. Él lo daría a conocer."

"No podemos estar seguros de nada," dice Harry suavemente. "¿No es ésa la naturaleza de un universo caótico?"

Draco cae de bruces encima del sofá de cuero. Él no puede creer que Harry esté usando caos en un argumento en su contra .

"Necesitamos estar listos para esto, Draco."

Draco no dice nada.

"No podemos ser protegidos para siempre. Yo no puedo ser protegido para siempre. Una guerra se aproxima. Y si el pasado es alguna indicación. Voy a terminar en medio de ello. Y si lo hago, así lo harás tú. Así lo harán todos a mi alrededor."

Draco puede sentir la mariposa deslizándose por su antebrazo hacia abajo antes de posarse cerca de su muñeca.

Hay un susurro de tela y sonido de pasos suaves. Harry está de rodillas a su lado en el suelo cuando Draco levanta la cabeza para mirarlo. Él parece resignado, de algún modo, pero no infeliz. Sus ojos demasiado verdes firmes con determinación.

"No estoy asustado," Harry le dice.

"Deberías estarlo," responde Draco, dando la vuelta y apoyándose en el codo.

"Debería estarlo," él concuerda. "pero no lo estoy. Tengo al Profesor Snape. Te tengo a tí."

Draco casi dice _tú no tienes idea de hasta qué punto me tienes_ pero decide no hacerlo. En su lugar, él dice, "El universo debería estar avergonzado de sí mismo por ser tan terriblemente cruel contigo."

Harry sonríe de lado y todo lo que Draco quiere hacer es saborear esa sonrisa y _detente, Draco, detente._ "No es tan malo," contesta él. "Además, nunca tuve ninguna ilusión de que la vida sería justa."

"Es la condición humana luchar por la justicia y orden en un universo que no proporciona ninguno," dice Draco, y está hablando en voz baja, porque Harry se encuentra tan cerca que Draco puede oler cedro y jabón.

"Pensé que preferías el caos," Harry dice, también suavemente, y la piel de gallina surge por la piel de Draco donde el aliento de Harry le está susurrando. Draco puede sentir su corazón latir más rápido. Harry está tan cerca y su mano se mueve, las puntas de sus dedos rozando la de Draco, y ése toque increíblemente ligero hace quemar su piel.

"¿Preferir?" Se está poniendo un poco difícil concentrarse, y mucho más poner palabras en frases coherentes. "No se si preferir es la palabra correcta. Yo...yo _comprendo_ el caos. Caos me protege."

"¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres muy joven para ser un nihilista?"

Draco se siente mareado y su corazón está desbocado. Él tiene frío a pesar de la calidez encerrada en la sala de estar, tiene escalofríos, se siente anhelante. _Besame_ , Draco quiere decir, pero no lo hace, _porque o estoy loco por ti o a punto de tener un ataque al corazón._

Los dedos de Harry están entrelazados con los de Draco y él está inclinándose hacia adelante ésos últimos centímetros cuando hay un repentino crepitar de la chimenea y ellos se giran rápidamente.

"¡Profesor Snape!"

Es, tal vez, la única cosa en el mundo que al momento es más vital para Draco que besar a Harry, y ambos se ponen de pie rápidamente y se apresuran a su lado.

Él se ve golpeado y cansado, chamuscado en algunos lugares, pero parado con su aplomo habitual.

"¿Qué sucedió?" Harry pregunta.

"¿Cuantos mortífagos había? ¿Los viste?"

"¿Alguien salió herido?"

"¿Los aurores fueron capaces de atraparlos?"

"Niños," dice cansinamente el Profesor Snape.

"No estas herido, ¿Verdad?" Harry pregunta, de pronto sonando alarmado, examinándolo.

"Pondré algo de té," dice Draco, apresurandose hacia la cocina.

"De hierbas o descafeinado, por el amor de Merlín," grita tras él Profesor Snape.

"Vamos, Profesor, te ves hecho polvo," él puede escuchar decir a Harry mientras Draco empieza a preparar la tetera. "siéntese."

Para el momento que Draco tiene la tetera sobre la estufa y ha llenado un infusor con un agradable Darjeeling blanco, Profesor Snape se encuentra sentado a la mesa mientras Harry lo interroga incesantemente acerca de si está o no en dolor o si ellos deberían llamar vía Flu a un medimago.

"Estoy bien," él dice, lo suficiente alto para que Harry deje de hablar. "Prometo que estoy bien."

Harry frunce el entrecejo y no parece satisfecho. Él se sienta en la silla frente a él. "¿Qué sucedió? ¿Era definitivamente un ataque?"

"Se volvió más bien un motín, pero sí, era un ataque deliberado de una banda de Mortífagos."

"¿Quiénes?" pregunta Draco, esperando sonar casual.

El Profesor Snape lo voltea a mirar, viendo a través de él. "Estaban enmascarados," dice, entonces agrega: "No lo vi."

Draco mira fijamente a sus pies.

"¿Ver a quién?" pregunta Harry.

"Mi padre," Draco responde.

Harry se sobresalta ligeramente, entonces baja la mirada, como sintiéndose culpable por preguntar.

"No puedo estar seguro de quién estaba allí," dice Profesor Snape, "pero estoy más preocupado con el hecho de que haya sucedido en absoluto y lsus implicaciones."

"Él todavía no puede estar dando órdenes, ¿O sí?" Pregunta Draco.

"No directamente, no. Creo que es probable que tenga un intermediario."

"Bueno, su último intermediario era una verdadera mierda," Harry remarca.

"Y él no cometería ese error dos veces," dice Draco gravemente. "Él está fuera de su mente, pero de ninguna manera es estúpido. Todo lo contrario." Draco piensa nuevamente en el diario, la fracción de la mente conciente del Señor Oscuro que especuló con él acerca de la superposición cuántica.

"Él está planeando algo," dice Profesor Snape. "Se está preparando para ello."

"Atacar algo como la Copa Mundial de Quidditch es grande," dice Draco. "Esto fue psicológico, no preparativo. No nos dice nada sobre lo que su meta final es."

"Si supiéramos a través de quién estaba actuando él, tal vez seríamos capaces de reducir las cosas," dice el Profesor Snape mientras pasa una mano a través de su cabello, "pero había muchos Mortífagos que evitaron ser capturados, y muchos de ellos eran inteligentes."

La tetera silba y Draco se voltea para atenderla.

"Así que, para resumir," Harry dice, "sabemos que tiene un intermediario, pero no sabemos quién. Sabemos que está planeando algo, pero no sabemos qué es. No tenemos margen de tiempo, y cualquier especulación sería tan efectiva como adivinar."

"Básicamente," dice Draco mientras pone la tetera en la mesa y se sienta.

"Bueno, hurra por tener nuestra mierda en orden."

El Profesor Snape sirve el té sin responder.

* * *

 **Capítulo 30: 1 de Septiembre, 1994.**

 _¡Oh amor, Oh fuego! Una vez él extrajo_

 _Con un largo beso mi alma entera a través de_

 _Mis labios, como la luz del sol bebiendo rocío._

Alfred Lord Tennyson

 **Playlist** SEAN HAYES - "GARDEN"

"No estás escuchando, ¿Verdad?"

Los ojos de Draco se enfocan y él se aleja de la ventana.

"No," él admite. "Lo siento."

Harry frunce el ceño, aunque no parece molesto – él se ve más preocupado que nada. "Has estado tan silencioso últimamente," le dice.

"Mucho en qué pensar," Draco responde despectivamente, volviendo a mirar hacia la ventana. Mientras el tren va en marcha se ve al sol hundiéndose tras las colinas, bañando la campiña Escocesa con una luz naranja dorada.

"Siempre tienes mucho en tu mente," Harry dice. "Éso nunca te ha silenciado antes."

Draco recarga su cabeza contra la ventana del compartimento sin responder.

"¿Entonces imagino que no estás emocionado sobre el Torneo de los Tres Magos?"

Le toma a Draco un instante para repasar a través de la conversación a la que solamente le había medio puesto atención.

"No lo sé," dice Draco luego de un momento. "Supongo. Quiero decir, por lo menos va a ser interesante."

"Estoy ansioso por verlo," Harry contesta, con un infeccioso brillo en su voz. "suena fantástico. Aunque estoy algo preocupado – aparentemente lo descontinuaron por alguna clase de masacre."

"Eso fue hace cientos de años," Draco le garantiza. "Estoy seguro de que será mucho menos mortal ésta vez."

"¿No te refieres a que no será mortal?"

"Oh, no, estoy seguro de que será al menos ligeramente mortal. No sería el Torneo de los Tres Magos si no fuera mortal."

"Quidditch y sus bludgers, piezas de ajedrez que se matan unas a otras, Snap Explosivo cartas que literalmente explotan, y ahora el Torneo de los Tres Magos que asesina," Harry dice. "¿Qué pasa con la sociedad mágica y su obsesión con los deportes sangrientos?"

"Grandes apuestas lo hacen más interesante," responde Draco, y él se arquea de su asiento en un largo, lento y lánguido estiramiento, cabeza echada hacia atrás y brazos extendidos hacia el techo. Cuando colapsa hacia abajo, es a tiempo para ver a Harry observándolo, cara sonrojada y luciendo un poco agitado.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Que." No suena como una pregunta. Harry se aclara la garganta y lo intenta de nuevo. "Quiero decir – ¿Qué? No. Estoy bien."

Draco suspira y mira nuevamente por la ventana. Él coloca sus rodillas hacia su pecho. Quiere hundirse de nuevo en sus propios pensamientos – y aún, al mismo tiempo, no desea hacerlo. Sus pensamientos son oscuros y terribles, pero el mundo a su alrededor parece que se oscurece con la misma rapidez, volviéndose igual de terrible.

Un momento de silencio pasa. "¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien?" Harry le pregunta.

Draco vacila. "Estoy asustado," dice.

"¿Éso es todo?"

Draco mira a Harry, quién está sonriendo. Draco se derrite, pero sólo un poco, suavizándose en los bordes como chocolate caliente.

"Está bien estar asustado," dice Harry.

"No para mí," responde Draco. "Soy estúpido cuando me asusto."

"Tú nunca eres estúpido."

La mariposa, que se había colocado en su muslo, viaja a su cadera y sobre su estómago en movimientos de suaves aleteos. Draco abraza sus piernas un poco más cerca a su pecho.

"Lo soy, sin embargo," insiste Draco, "cuando estoy asustado. Es un problema. Mi mente se cierra y no puedo pensar. ¿Qué sentido tengo si soy estúpido?"

Harry frunce el entrecejo. "No digas eso. Hay más en ti que tu cerebro."

"Pero se trata de mi atributo más útil," dice Draco. "y como están las cosas, necesito mantenerme alerta. No puedo permitirme estar asustado porque no puedo permitirme ser estúpido. Podría hacer que me maten. Podría hacer que te maten."

"Draco…"

"Y no puedo quitarme este miedo," él continúa, cerrando sus ojos. "Puedo verlo todo como un mapa en mi cabeza, y las probabilidades son aterradoras. Todo lo que podría perderse, tanto en la guerra y en la derrota—"

"Draco."

Hay una mano en su piel, cerca de la unión entre su cuello y hombro, y Draco abre sus ojos y lo mira, con el corazón de repente en su garganta y todas sus palabras olvidadas.

"No dejaré que nada te pase," dice Harry. "y tengo la sospecha de que no dejarás que nada me pase. Así que entre nosotros dos, deberíamos ser inmortales."

El pulgar de Harry se encuentra en su mandíbula, pasando en un lento, amplio arco hacia su labio inferior. Le toma a Draco cada onza de fuerza de voluntad para suprimir un temblor.

"Eso es tautológico," dice Draco. O quizás es cíclico. Draco no está seguro. Aparentemente él es tan estúpido cuando quiere besar a Harry como cuando está asustado. Tal vez termine siendo un problema, ya que Draco pasa la mayoría del tiempo estos días queriendo besar a Harry.

Su pulgar está en el labio de Draco, y Draco espera que Harry no se de cuenta de la forma en la que él se apoya proactivamente en el contacto. Él siente la ahora familiar cercanía, la calidez de su cuerpo acercándose al de Draco, el pulso acelerado en su cuello. Hay cinco insoportables centímetros entre ellos, cinco centímetros y cincuenta millas, y se siente como si las estrellas se quemarán y galaxias se distorsionarán antes de que ellos terminen ése movimiento mutuo del uno hacia el otro, de manera constante pero infinitamente como la paradoja de Zenón, y los ojos de Draco están medio cerrados, y hay el roce más ligero de calidez en la boca de Draco mientras todo lo infinito colapsa sobre sí mismo—

La puerta del compartimento se abre con un estruendo y ambos saltan hacia atrás. Draco golpea su hombro contra la pared y se muerde un grito de dolor.

"Hey," dice Anthony Goldstein, él absolutamente odioso bastardo obstaculizador de besos quién va 0 a 2, "gran torneo Snap Explosivo entre Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff dos vagones abajo. Draco, ¿Puedes contar cartas?"

Draco quiere gritarle por tener el momento menos indicado en el mundo, pero no lo hace. En su lugar dice, "¿Qué?

"Vamos, compañero," él le dice, "tú casa te necesita."

"Que oportuno. Quiero decir – sí. De acuerdo."

Él observa a Harry, quién se está acomodando la corbata.

"Que oportuno," Draco dice otra vez.


	3. Chapter 3

Sin beta, cualquier error que encuentren sería apreciado si lo reportan ;D.

*Editado: me di cuenta que repetí el c42 dos veces, reparado.

* * *

 **Capítulo 31: 26 de Septiembre, 1994.**

 _La fuerza no proviene de la capacidad física. Sino de una voluntad indomable._

Mahatma Gandhi

 **Playlist:** RUDIMENTAL - "NOT GIVING IN"

"Hey"

Harry golpea suavemente el hombro de Draco, y cuando Draco voltea a ver, Harry está sonriéndole en esa forma muy particular que hace a Draco querer enredar sus dedos en su cabello y besarlo hasta dejarlo sin respiración y _detente, Draco, por el amor de Merlín._

"Hola," él contesta, igual de sonriente. Jueves eran clases dobles de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con Gryffindor, y como consecuencia era la nueva clase favorita de Draco. En general, la mayoría del plan de estudios se sentía bastante inútil, pero al menos cuando eran clases dobles con Gryffindor él tenía a alguien con quien hablar y pretender que no miraba fijamente.

"Todavía estamos haciendo Imperdonables, ¿No?" pregunta Harry.

"Creo que sí." Draco recuerda escuchar al Profesor Moody decir algo la semana pasada sobre la maldición Imperio, aunque él sólo había estado medio poniendo atención.

"Me agrada bastante Moody," dice Harry mientras le dan vuelta a la esquina que lleva al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. "Aunque es una pena por Lupin."

Había sido un acto bastante oportuno el de la legislación que prohibía a los hombres lobo trabajar para el Ministerio, y Draco no está del todo convencido de que era una coincidencia, pero nunca lo había dicho. La verdad sin evidencia es tan buena como una mentira.

Pero él no está en desacuerdo con la afirmación de Harry. A pesar de todo, a él le agrada Moody. Seguro, el hombre está al borde de la paranoia y probablemente fuera de su mente, pero si ésa era alguna clase de razón para no agradarle alguien, Draco nunca habría llegado a ser tan cercano al Profesor Snape como él lo era. Sin embargo, le había tomado un tiempo acostumbrarse al grito aleatorio de su lema "ALERTA PERMANENTE".

La clase casi ha iniciado cuando ellos llegan a sus asientos. El Profesor Moody, oscuro y extraño y nudoso, va arrastrando los pies por el pasillo hecho por las dos columnas de escritorios.

"La maldición Imperio," él comienza sin preámbulo, "posiblemente es la peor de las tres Imperdonables. La muerte es breve y el dolor puedes superarlo, pero el control…"

Él se interrumpe, permitiendo que las palabras no dichas envíen temblores a través de los estudiantes.

"Es un hechizo malditamente difícil de lanzar, y casi imposible de combatir," él continúa, deteniéndose al lado del podio al frente de la clase. "y eso es exactamente por qué vamos a practicarla hoy."

"Pero – pero usted dijo que es ilegal, Profesor," dice un Gryffindor detrás de Draco, "usted dijo – que usarla contra otro ser humano era—"

"Dumbledore quiere que les enseñe lo que se siente. Si prefieren aprender de la forma difícil – cuando alguien la está poniendo sobre ustedes así puedan controlarlos completamente – bien por mi. Te puedes marchar. Adelante."

La chica Gryffindor murmura algo tímidamente y Draco se toma un momento para considerar si le agrada u odia el talento del Profesor Moody por lo dramático.

"La clave para liberarse de una maldición Imperio está principalmente en la fortaleza mental. Fuerza de voluntad. Y, hasta cierto punto, conocimiento – claridad intelectual y autoconciencia. Ha habido algunos estudios que muestran que aquellos de gran inteligencia tienen menos dificultad resistiendo una maldición Imperio…"

El ojo mágico de Moody da vueltas hacia el techo antes de quedarse fijo en Draco.

"Señor Malfoy."

Draco se pone derecho en su silla.

"Corre el rumor de que usted es superior a cualquiera en este castillo. Un genio certificado."

"Me disgusta el término, Profesor," dice Draco.

"¿Es así, de verdad? ¿Por qué es éso?"

Draco vacila. "Porque, como una categoría, 'genio' implica la existencia de 'no genio'" dice él. "es estratificar. Solamente otra división innecesaria que crea un _otro_."

Harry lo observa extrañado. De hecho, todos en el aula lo están mirando extrañamente, pero él siente más que nada los ojos de Harry.

El rostro del Profesor Moody está estirado en una peculiar, sonrisita ladeada.

"¡Un experimento!" él dice en voz alta, haciendo a varios estudiantes que aún no están acostumbrados a sus aleatorias sesiones de gritos saltar en sus asientos. "Probar la hipótesis de que gran inteligencia provee resistencia a los efectos de la maldición Imperio. ¡Señor Malfoy, al frente, si es tan amable!"

Draco aprieta los dientes y tiene un sentimiento de que esto no terminará bien. Él se pone de pie y se mueve más allá de Harry, hacia el pasillo que lleva al frente de la clase.

"Y porque cada buen experimento necesita un grupo de control, necesitamos un sujeto de inteligencia media por el bien de la comparación. Señor Weasley, no creo que sea _posible_ conseguir mucho más profundamente promedio que usted."

Draco se voltea a tiempo para ver la expresión de Weasley descender en un entrecejo feroz e impetuoso. Draco hace todo lo posible para mantener su cara seria mientras él se levanta y sale disparado al frente de la clase.

"Recuerden, ustedes dos – fortaleza, lucidez, conocimiento. Entender y resistir. Con igualdad de circunstancias, vamos a ver cómo se defienden."

Profesor Moody asalta a Weasley primero, varita apuntando. " _Imperio._ "

Casi antes de que la palabra salga de su boca, la postura de Weasley se relaja como si estuviera sedado. Apenas diez segundos pasan antes de que él éste saltando sobre el escritorio del Profesor Moody y haciendo una elaborada voltereta de regreso al piso – una hazaña de acrobacia que Draco tiene la certeza que, de otra manera, no sería capaz sin la asistencia de la maldición.

Algunas personas sueltan risitas titubeantes a la demostración, pero por la mayor parte están silenciosos.

Cuando el Profesor Moody desvanece la maldición, Weasley le parpadea aturdido a la clase, luciendo como si no pudiera recordar bien que paso.

"Fortaleza, lucidez, conocimiento," dice el Profesor Moody con cierto grado de desdén bien oculto. "Sin embargo, uno debería mantener las expectativas bajas. ¿Señor Malfoy?"

Draco inhala y asiente. Él se gira de frente al Profesor Moody.

Su varita apunta a la cara de Draco un instante después. " _Imperio._ "

Al mismo tiempo, a Draco no le gusta la sensación. Es calmante y soñolienta, pero no en una forma natural. Lo hace sentir como si estuviera bajo los efectos de cloroformo, una confusión química y pesada.

 _Salta sobre el escritorio_ , una voz le dice suavemente, y Draco sabe que el abrumador deseo de saltar es completamente manufacturado.

Él no salta en el escritorio. No quiere. Es obvio, igual de obvio como el hecho de que quiere hacerlo.

Entonces el dolor llega, aplastante e intenso, y Draco hace un suave sonido de agonía que empieza en el fondo de su garganta y sisea a través de sus dientes.

 _Salta sobre el escritorio_ , la voz dice de nuevo, y Draco quiere y no quiere saltar sobre el escritorio en igual medida, y todo lo que tiene para aferrarse es al conocimiento de que un deseo es falso.

Él no salta sobre el escritorio.

El dolor se intensifica y Draco colapsa de rodillas. El mundo a su alrededor se distorsiona, se deforma y se pone en túnel y Draco _quiere_ saltar sobre el escritorio, más de lo que él no quiere saltar sobre el escritorio, aún si el deseo es antinatural.

Él no salta sobre el escritorio. _No saltará sobre el escritorio._

"Lo está lastimando," alguien dice, y suena como Harry.

"¿Lo _ven_?" retumba la voz del Profesor Moody a través de la terrible niebla de dolor. "¡Éso es _fortaleza menta_ l! ¡Eso es _conocimiento_! ¡Voy a intensificar la magia, Señor Malfoy, prepárese!"

 _SALTA SOBRE EL ESCRITORIO O MORIRÁS_ , la voz ruge, y con un estrangulado grito de dolor por su resistencia, Draco lo cree. Draco morirá si no salta en el escritorio. Draco está muriendo.

 _SALTA SOBRE EL ESCRITORIO AHORA._

Draco _no salta sobre el escritorio, no lo hará, no debe._

El dolor es insoportable, tan intenso que él ya no sabe por qué vale la pena resistir. Seguramente sería más fácil rendirse al fracaso que soportar este tormento. Él no está seguro que es lo que lo mantiene luchando.

Pero la lucha la hace. Draco no salta, no lo hará, no debe, él quiere, lo necesita, morirá si no salta, está muriendo.

"¡Deténgalo!" ¡Está sufriendo! ¡Quitesela!"

 _¡SALTA!_

Hay un audible crujido de magia a su alrededor y el dolor se desvanece, junto al deseo de Draco de saltar sobre el escritorio. Él se desploma hacia adelante en el suelo.

"¡ _Tremendo_ gran trabajo, Señor Malfoy! ¡Éso fue _estupendamente impresionante_! ¿Estaban poniendo atención? ¡Primera vez bajo la maldición y él la rompe!"

Draco obliga a sus manos a dejar de temblar. Los ecos del dolor aún zumbando en sus músculos, arriba y abajo de su columna vertebral, a la base de su cráneo. Él agarra el escritorio más cercano y lo usa para ponerse de pie, tambaleándose y temblando del esfuerzo.

"¡Quince puntos para Ravenclaw! ¡Tremendo gran trabajo, Señor Malfoy, _tremendo_ gran trabajo"

Draco se siente con la necesidad de una fuerte taza de té y un descanso. Él necesita un buen fuego y un cómodo sofá y algo interesante en que pensar así que él pueda olvidarse del dolor más intenso y espantoso que ha sentido alguna vez en su vida. Él se tambalea por el pasillo hacia su escritorio, y Harry se para y lo ayuda a sentarse en su silla.

En la periferia de su conciencia puede oír al Profesor Moody parloteando sobre fortaleza y conocimiento, pero suavemente en su oído él escucha la gentil y preocupada voz de Harry:

"¿Estás bien?" él pregunta, y Draco respira profundamente.

"Viviré," él dice.

Harry agarra su mano como si es el gesto más intuitivo y obvio del mundo. Draco levanta la vista y lo mira, y ésa sonrisa magnífica suya casi lo hace olvidar el dolor.

Casi.

Draco agarra de vuelta la mano de Harry.

* * *

 **Capítulo 32: 31 de Octubre, 1994.**

 _La única buena suerte que muchos grandes hombres alguna vez han tenido_

 _fue nacer con la habilidad y determinación para superar a la mala suerte._

Channing Pollock

 **Playlist:** YOUNG THE GIANT - "MIND OVER MATTER"

Desde que Draco era muy pequeño, él ha sido capaz de poner la mente sobre la materia. Una vez cuando tenía ocho, se encerró en su habitación con un libro de texto hechizado y rechazó comer, dormir, e higiene personal por tres días completos hasta que él dominaba perfectamente el Francés. Nunca ha sido un esfuerzo concentrado de voluntad – todo lo contrario. Implacable perseverancia viene tan naturalmente a él como su curiosidad. Él siempre ha puesto prioridad, consciente o inconsciente, en tareas importantes, incluso cuando significa ayuno y deprivación del sueño.

Pero mientras se encuentra de pie fuera de la entrada a la oficina del director, él se siente deshecho. Su corazón está titubeando, sus manos frías y húmedas, él no puede concentrarse. No es como si no hay mucho en que pensar. El nombre de Harry saliendo del Cáliz de Fuego levanta muchas preguntas alarmantes que ofrecen mucho que considerar, pero Draco no puede ver más allá del simple, obvio, agresivo hecho de que ésto claramente tiene algo que ver con Voldemort.

Porque ¿Cómo _no_ podría? No hay ninguna otra explicación para todos los hechos que sea remotamente razonable.

Él escucha el sonido de piedra deslizándose sobre piedra y se gira rápidamente. Karkaroff y el Profesor Moody salen, seguidos por Madame Maxine, quien se agacha ligeramente bajo el arco. Todos parecen estar variando en matices de descontento con lo que sea que sucedió.

Finalmente, cerrando la marcha está Harry, luciendo más sereno de lo que él tiene derecho a estar.

"¿Cómo fue?" Draco pregunta de inmediato, lo que le consigue algunas miradas asesinas de los otros presentes.

Harry señala con la cabeza en la dirección del pasillo contiguo. Ellos van en la dirección opuesta a los otros hacia el pasillo a oscuras. Harry se detiene al lado de la ventana que domina el Campo de Quidditch, poniendo ambas manos en el alféizar.

"No hay nada que hacer," dice él. "La elección del Cáliz es un contrato mágico vinculante."

Draco sabe eso, por supuesto. Éso no significa que sea más agradable ser recordado

"Tengo que competir." el continúa.

"Harry," le dice Draco.

"Lo sé," lo interrumpe Harry. "Quiero decir, no se necesita a un genio para entenderlo."

Draco se cruza de brazos y mira fijamente a sus pies.

"Deberías de haber visto al Profesor Snape ahí dentro," dice Harry, vagamente, afectuosamente, con las trazas de una sonrisa en su cara. "Furioso. Pensé que iba a empezar a lanzar maleficios a cualquiera que sugiriera…"

"Que pusiste tu propio nombre dentro," Draco termina, y Harry suspira. "Idiotas, todos ellos. No tenías motivo. Piensan que tu estatus de celebridad les da alguna clase de permiso para prejuzgarte."

Draco empieza a morderse la uña del pulgar. Harry observa silenciosamente.

"¿Recuerdas sobre lo que hablamos el verano pasado?" Harry pregunta.

Draco lo mira.

"¿Sobre estar listo?"

"Lo recuerdo," dice Draco. Se acuerda principalmente de la sensación del aliento de Harry en su mandíbula y como muy cerca ellos estaban, él reconoce, pero también tiene presente lo que ellos dijeron.

"Es una parte eso."

"Claramente."

Draco vuelve a morderse la uña del pulgar. Harry suspira, reduce la distancia entre ellos, y lo agarra de la muñeca. La mariposa, que se había colocado en algún lugar cerca del tobillo de Draco, sube a su pantorrilla y a su muslo al contacto. Él levanta la vista y mira a Harry.

"Ellos no me matarán," dice Harry.

"No creo que ése sea el objetivo."

Harry levanta las cejas. "¿No?"

"¿Lanzarte al Torneo de los Tres Magos y esperar a que mueras?" Draco sacude la cabeza. "No es un buen plan. Se basa demasiado en la entropía. No estamos tratando con alguien que sólo te lanzaría al peligro y esperar a que todo salga bien. Hay algo específico en todo esto en algún lugar. Yo sólo...Yo no... _No puedo_ …"

"Está bien," dice Harry.

"No está bien," sisea Draco, tirando de su muñeca del agarre de Harry. "Está pasando nuevamente. Estoy asustado y soy estúpido. No puedo dejar de pensar sobre las formas numerosas y variadas en las que podrías ser destrozado, y _eso_ _me aterra profundamente_."

"Draco," dice Harry suavemente.

"Y no puedo evitar más que sentir que si sólo pudiera distanciarme de todo éste maldito _miedo_ , si pudiera tan sólo verlo objetivamente, tal vez yo podría ser _útil_ en todo – tal vez podría llegar a algunas respuestas, ver alguna pista vital que estoy omitiendo, solucionarlo – pero _no puedo_ , porque estoy jodidamente _asustado_ —"

Y entonces las manos de Harry están en la cara de Draco y Draco tiene la sensación de ser arrastrado por una corriente, de golpe y brutalmente, y es tan inesperado que se siente mareado. Él mira a Harry y, oh, Merlín, él se encuentra tan cerca, esa es su cadera contra la cadera de Draco, su rodilla contra la rodilla de Draco, y la electricidad que siempre viene como un producto de su proximidad es más fuerte que nunca, surgiendo a través de sus venas y haciendo hervir su sangre. Su cuerpo entero está zumbando en respuesta a la cercanía, su sangre está bombeando, y Draco de repente es consciente del hecho de que ésto es como se siente la atracción física. Es horrible, y tambien increible. Draco quiere que se detenga inmediatamente, y sentirlo por el resto de su vida.

Draco se da cuenta de todos los pequeños detalles de la cara de Harry, la curva de su mandíbula, las casi invisibles pecas en su nariz y mejillas, el imposible verdor de sus ojos. Merlín, ¿Cuándo se volvió Harry tan magnífico? ¿Había sido siempre así de guapo? ¿Sólo que Draco no lo había _percibido_? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que Draco _no se dio cuenta_ de algo?

"Estaré bien," dice Harry, y Draco demora un instante para recordar de lo que está hablando. Él ya había dejado la conversación detrás y tiene problemas para dar con una respuesta.

"Yo…" Draco intenta, pero el pensamiento titubea y muere. La mariposa se encuentra aleteando cerca de su cadera y pelvis.

"No soy un mago terrible," Harry continúa. "y sé que es fácil olvidarlo cuando estoy contigo todo el tiempo, pero también soy muy inteligente."

"Eres inteligente," es casi todo lo que Draco puede lograr. Palabras polisilábicas están un poco más allá de él cuando las manos de Harry todavía se encuentran en su cara.

"Pareces agitado," dice Harry, más suavemente, lentamente, y Draco tiembla.

"Estoy..."

La punta de la nariz de Harry está rozando contra la mejilla de Draco y su mente se cierra completamente. Sus dedos se están curvando alrededor de su mandíbula, su estómago está presionando en el de Draco, él está tan cerca que si Draco levanta la barbilla en lo más mínimo, ellos estarán—

"—ser _asesinado_ , Albus!"

Draco casi grita en frustración mientras ambos se separan. Ellos no pueden seguir haciendo ésto. Draco se volverá _loco_.

"Lo sé, Severus."

Los Profesores Snape y Dumbledore están parados a varios metros de distancia. El Profesor Snape está tenso con frustración; Profesor Dumbledore está tenso y débil con cansancio.

"¿Toda la cordura ha dejado Hogwarts?"

"Hace años, mi amigo," Profesor Dumbledore suspira. "Hace años."

El Profesor Snape bufa y suspira enojado y se voltea en sus talones, acercándose por el pasillo.

"Harry," él dice cuando esta lo suficiente cerca, "ven conmigo. Necesitamos hablar en más detalle sobre lo que deberías esperar de éste torneo dejado de la mano de Dios."

"Yo – ah – sí, Profesor."

"Y Draco," él continúa, "te veré mañana para nuestro té semanal."

Y entonces, con tan sólo una última mirada entre los dos, ellos desaparecen por el pasillo, Profesor Snape murmurando airadamente y Harry esforzándose para mantener el paso.

Pero el momento permanece detrás, en sus labios, en su sangre, y Draco aún se encuentra mareado. Él se recarga contra la pared y pone una mano sobre su pecho, pretendiendo eliminar los recuerdos extremadamente distrayentes de Harry y su piel, su aroma, sus dedos en su mandíbula, su cuerpo presionado contra el suyo, el aplastante, intenso, terrible-maravilloso sentimiento de atracción.

* * *

 **Capítulo 33: 22 de Noviembre, 1994.**

 _Los labios se secan y la mirada se humedece_ _Esperando a ser cálidamente reunidos._

 _Ya no los hagas esperar;_ _Los besos guardados son desperdiciados._

 _Edmund Vance Cooke_

 **Playlist:** COLDPLAY - "MAGIC"

" _Ahí_ estás," dice Harry, y atrapa a Draco tan desprevenido que él casi destruye ocho horas de progreso realizado por derribarlo al suelo del dormitorio. Él gira en su asiento.

"¿Harry?"

"Al menos danos alguna advertencia la próxima vez que desaparezcas de la faz de la tierra," él dice, colocando su capa de invisibilidad sobre un brazo.

Draco hace un suspiro indignado. "Yo _no_ desaparecí de la faz de la tierra." Él se da vuelta. No se molesta en preguntar porque Harry está en los dormitorios de Ravenclaw – no es la primera vez que se había colado en la torre, y duda que será la última. Draco había hecho su propia cuota de escabullirse en la Torre de Gryffindor, y privadamente piensa que es más impresionante, ya que él nunca ha tenido el beneficio de la invisibilidad al hacerlo.

"Bueno, no estabas en el almuerzo _o_ en la cena."

"¿Quién necesita comida? La comida es aburrida. Casi he terminado."

Harry va hacia su escritorio y se asoma sobre su hombro. "¿Lo que sea que es ésta cosa, es eso medico peligroso en lo que estabas trabajando?"

"No, eso lo puse en espera. Ésto es mucho más útil, especialmente con la Primera Prueba cerca."

Harry parece sorprendido. "¿Construiste ésto para mí?"

"Bueno, ya que no puedo estar ahí contigo, supuse que ésto es la siguiente mejor cosa. Estoy pensando en llamarlo un botón de pánico."

"¿Un botón de pánico?"

Draco lo sostiene hacia la luz. Terminó siendo del tamaño aproximado y dimensiones de un encendedor, de brillante plata pulida con una tapa en un extremo. "Es eso o el botón 'oh, mierda', y quien sabe cuando podríamos tocar el tema en educada compañía."

Harry se sienta en el borde de la cama de Draco, cerca del escritorio. "¿Qué hace?"

"Una combinación de cosas. Presiona este botón de aquí y te impulsa tres metros hacia adelante en una dirección aleatoria para evitar algo desagradable que tal vez se dirija a toda velocidad hacia ti. Lo he ajustado para evitar objetos inanimados así que no terminarás con una pierna atascada en una pared o algo."

Harry sonríe burlón y Draco hace su mejor esfuerzo para no dejarse distraer por su sonrisa.

"Éste segundo botón crea un escudo mágico altamente potente," Draco sigue. "puede aguantar hasta 10,000 Newtons de fuerza y 800 grados Kelvin, aunque necesita alrededor de una hora para recargarse después de cada uso."

" _Eso_ será útil," Harry dice.

"Y finalmente, el último botón es un traslador de emergencia. Al momento está enlazado a la oficina del Profesor Snape, pero puede ser alterado como cualquier traslador. Quizás, no es útil para el Torneo de los Tres Magos, pero qué tipo de botón de pánico no tiene un traslador a algún lugar seguro, ¿Correcto?"

"Ningún botón de pánico del que haya escuchado hablar," dice Harry. "aunque sin duda, antes de hoy nunca había oído hablar de ningún botón de pánico, pero estar técnicamente en lo correcto es lo más correcto que hay."

"No tienes permitido nada mas que tu varita, claro, pero deberías ser capaz de convocarlo. Estaré observando, y lo llevaré conmigo, así que no estará lejos para viajar."

"¿Puedo?"

Draco se levanta y va a donde Harry está sentado en su cama. Él se lo pasa, y Harry gira el dispositivo cuidadosamente en sus manos.

"Supongo que decirte que eres un genio no sería muy productivo," Harry le dice, observándolo.

Draco gira los ojos.

"Esto es _realmente_ impresionante, Draco," él dice. "En serio, esto es alguna clase de magia avanzada. Y será muy útil contra un dragón."

Frunciendo el ceño, Draco dice, "¿Dragón?"

"Eso es lo que he venido a decirte," le responde Harry. "La Primera Prueba son dragones. Estaba visitando a Hagrid y los ví."

Draco inhala profundamente y exhala lentamente. "Dragones," él dice. "Maldición. ellos realmente no se andan con rodeos."

"Profesor Snape me ha estado ayudando con magia defensiva, lo que ha servido mucho, y ahora tengo esto, lo que ayudará bastante, pero…"

"Pero por otra parte, dragones."

"Sí," suspira Harry. "No supongo que tengas algunos consejos."

"Unos cuantos," él repica. "Tomaré algunos libros y te veré mañana después del desayuno."

Harry asiente y observa otra vez al botón de pánico. Su pulgar se desliza perezosamente por la plata pulida.

"¿Estás asustado?" Draco pregunta sin querer, y Harry levanta la mirada.

"¿De los dragones?"

"De todo."

La respuesta de Harry no es inmediata. "Estoy nervioso, supongo," él contesta.

"Podrías morir. Las personas lo han hecho antes, en estas competiciones."

"No me atrevería," le dice Harry, sonriéndole de lado a Draco, y Draco siente sus extremidades empezar a derretirse a la vista de esa sonrisa. "Si tuviera la audacidad de morir, me resucitarías sólo para que pudieras asesinarme otra vez"

"¿Ése es tu plan?" pregunta Draco, su voz un poco más grave de lo que él intentaba. "¿Sobrevivir por pura fuerza de obstinación?"

"Soy un Gryffindor," Harry dice con un encogimiento de hombros, en vez de darle a Draco una propia respuesta. Draco está medio tentado a pegarle en la rodilla, pero hay una incómoda vulnerabilidad y fragilidad que crece más fuerte mientras la conversación progresa.

"No mueras," le dice Draco, con más emoción de lo que probablemente debería haber permitido. Hace a Harry levantar sus ojos y fruncir el ceño, gentilmente, comprensivamente.

"Estaré bien." Él se acerca y toma las manos de Draco en las suyas. Draco repentinamente es consciente de cómo cerca ellos se encuentran, y él traga. Ambos miran en silencio hacia sus manos por varios largos segundos.

"Harry," Draco empieza, y Harry levanta la mirada, "yo he... estos pasados meses – todos estos meses – ¿He estado imaginando cosas?"

Harry traga, aunque por lo demás él permanece tranquilo. "No has estado imaginando cosas," él dice.

Draco no era y nunca ha sido la clase de persona que ve algo menos que lo que es exactamente, claro, pero escuchar a Harry decirlo en voz alta hace anudarse a su estómago a pesar de todo. La mariposa, la que había estado descansando en su espalda, revolotea en torno a su pecho.

"Así que en todas las ocasiones donde…"

"Sí," dice Harry. "Siento que he estado intentado besarte por la mayor parte de un año"

Hay una creciente presión en el pecho de Draco, es caliente y turbulenta y adictiva. Escuchar la admisión, abiertamente, trae consigo la alegría más serena y sin complicaciones que Draco ha experimentado. Él respira lenta y profundamente.

"Si de algo sirve," dice Draco, "siempre he tenido la intención de devolverte el beso."

El silencio se extiende entre ellos. Harry, aun sentado al borde de la cama de Draco, extiende una mano y la desliza por la nuca de Draco, sus dedos acariciando su cabello.

"Bésame ahora, entonces," él murmura.

Su corazón ya no está latiendo sino que está _zumbando_ en su pecho, como un colibrí, y Draco traga, baja su cabeza mientras Harry levanta la barbilla—

"¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo?"

Draco no está seguro de quién es pero él está tentado a matarlos en principio. Él mira sobre su hombro.

Luna, otro de los conocidos amistosos de Draco, se encuentra de pie en la entrada, su expresión entre desenfocada y astuta.

"Éste es el dormitorio de chicos, Luna," Draco dice bruscamente.

"También es la Torre de Ravenclaw," ella dice con una risilla vaga y sin sentido, y Harry se aclara la garganta.

"¿Qué _quieres_?" pregunta Draco, porque a él le gustaría mucho regresar al beso, especialmente ahora que sabe que es explícitamente y completamente deseado por ambas partes envueltas.

"Anthony quiere que te pida que lo ayudes a traducir algo en Francés," ella dice. "Él está intentando escribir una carta de amor a Fleur Delacour y sabe que hablas el idioma."

"Dile – y es muy importante usar esta frase exacta – que se vaya al diablo."

"Él pensó que tal vez dirías eso y me dio permiso para sobornarte con esa copia de la primera edición de _Lex Arcana_ de Merlín que querías de la tienda de su padre."

Lo peor sobre ser un Ravenclaw, en la opinión de Draco, es el hecho de que todos tus compañeros de casa son simplemente lo suficiente inteligentes para hacerte hacer exactamente lo que ellos quieren, aún cuando es tremendamente inconveniente. Draco casi había lamido el vidrio cuando él encontró ese libro en Productos y Regalos Goldstein en Hogsmeade (¿Donde habían _encontrado_ una primera edición de Merlín en esas condiciones?), y ése astuto bastardo debió haberse dado cuenta.

Maldición.

"¿Y porque no pudo venir aquí él mismo y preguntarme?" al menos de esa forma Draco podría haberlo golpeado para hacer un punto.

"La misma razón por la que él quiere tu ayuda," él responde. "Fleur Delacour."

Draco se lamenta. Veela.

"Está bien," dice Harry. "Quiero decir, yo probablemente no debería quedarme, de todas formas – no quiero que muchas personas sepan que estoy aquí."

"Lo siento," dice Draco, porque lo está.

Harry sonríe. "Pensándolo bien," él dice, "no me importa tanto."

Y pesar de sí mismo, Draco está mordiendo su sonrisa. "¿Te veo despues?"

"Definitivamente," Harry replica, con una enorme sonrisa de vuelta.

"Ustedes chicos son adorables," Luna decide.

* * *

 **Capítulo 34: 24 de Noviembre, 1994.**

 _El precio de la victoria es alto pero también lo son las recompensas._

Paul Bryant

 **Playlist:** REECE MASTIN - "SHUT UP AND KISS ME"

"Vas a hacer un agujero en la manga de tu túnica si la sigues manoseando," dice el Profesor Snape, y Draco se encuentra demasiado tenso que él casi le grita algo muy desagradable.

"Estoy tenso," él dice en su lugar con dientes apretados.

"Claramente," responde el Profesor Snape. "Sólo no te desquites con tu túnica."

No ha sido un buen día.

El Torneo de los Tres Magos había abierto las puertas de Hogwarts, y la arena construida para la Primera Prueba tuvo que ser expandida mágicamente para acomodar a todos los que llegaron en masa a verlo.

Los medios habían tomado un gran interés en ello. Reporteros de todos los principales periódicos estaban presentes, si la experiencia de Luna era para ser creída, y aparentemente varios artículos de primera plana ya habían sido escritos sobre los campeones.

Draco no los ha leído, aunque le han dicho que son muy sensacionalistas, particularmente los referentes a Harry. Él se dice a sí mismo que no le importa, pero tiene la ligera sospecha de que él se está mintiendo. De cualquier forma, él nunca se permite pensar demasiado sobre ello.

Harry, por supuesto, fue seleccionado para ir de último. Krum y Diggory y Delacour todos habían actuado en distintos grados de pasable, pero Draco apenas podía concentrarse en ellos. Él no puede concentrarse en nada hasta que la puerta de la tienda se abre y Harry sale a la luz.

El aliento de Draco queda atrapado en su garganta. A su lado, Profesor Snape pone una mano reconfortante sobre su hombro.

"Tengo que—" Sin embargo Draco no se molesta en terminar la oración. Él se levanta de su asiento, ignorando el pequeño sonido de protesta del Profesor Snape, y se apresura a bajar los escalones de la arena estilo coliseo preparada para el evento.

Él se detiene cuando llega al frente del bastión de la arena y apoya ambas manos en la barandilla, el viento y la luz solar lo hacen entrecerrar los ojos. Harry luce condenadamente guapo en su traje de piel forrada hecho a medida, su cabello peinado hacia atrás y su varita en una mano. Draco se traga de regreso lo que se siente como su completo corazón y saca el botón de pánico de su bolsillo, colocándolo en la barandilla.

El Colacuerno Húngaro es un espécimen particularmente vicioso, todo relucientes escamas negras y horribles cuernos. Draco no puede imaginar estar en el lugar de Harry justo ahora, observando a diez toneladas de dragón con nada más que una varita y su ingenio.

El botón de pánico se sacude en la madera, entonces se empieza a alejar rápidamente. Se mueve casi invisible a través del aire y golpea contra la mano de Harry, la que aún está a su costado. Nadie parece darse cuenta.

Harry mira hacia él y le guiña el ojo.

El bastardo arrogante _guiña_.

Draco le lanza lo que él espera sea una mirada asesina, pero conociendo su suerte, él probablemente luce estúpidamente desconsolado. Sea cual sea su expresión, hace a Harry sonreír burlón, palmear el botón de pánico en una mano, y levantar su varita con la otra.

Si Draco se hubiera salido con la suya, ellos habrían pasado al menos dos semanas preparándose mediante todo un plan de estudios basado en dragones – al final, por supuesto, ellos sólo habían tenido dos días. Draco había abarcado tanta información como pudo, pero cuando Harry lanza el primer hechizo, de repente siente que no era suficiente.

La estrategia gira alrededor de un simple hechizo espejo, con docenas de ilusiones con el aspecto de Harry moviéndose en diferentes direcciones. Los dragones son rápidos y brutales y poderosos, pero sus habilidades sensoriales solamente son tan buenas como la de un humano, y como Draco sospechaba que lo haría, las múltiples imágenes de Harry lo confunden.

La batalla es aterradora. El dragón arroja zarpazos con sus garras, lanza mordiscos, exhala horribles llamas enormes, y las endebles ilusiones se evaporan una a una como gotas de agua sobre metal caliente. Harry es rápido, eludiendo los enormes golpes de la cola de la bestia, esquivando sus garras, y haciendo una rápida línea recta hacia el nido con el huevo de oro.

Draco observa, paralizado, entre aterrado, impresionado, y emocionado. Harry lo está haciendo asombrosamente bien, y mientras él recoge el huevo de oro con una mano, el dragón gira su enorme cabeza negra y—

" _¡Harry!_ " Draco le grita.

Harry se da vuelta rápidamente justo mientras el dragón abre su hocico y toma una bocanada de aire. Las llamas salen en la forma de un cono tan brillante que los ojos de Draco pican.

Por varios terribles segundos, Draco no puede verlo – hasta que, muy repentinamente, él puede localizarlo, de pie precisamente donde él estaba, bajo un amplio arco de magia protectora. El botón de pánico, Draco comprende, ha resistido contra el fuego del dragón.

Harry lanza un encantamiento confundus lo suficiente fuerte para enviar a la bestia tambaleándose antes de saltar del nido y agacharse entre sus piernas y bajo su cuerpo, entonces hacia el otro lado.

La arena está de pie, alabando y pisoteando y gritando su nombre.

Draco está mareado. Los domadores de dragón saltan en el momento que Harry regresa a la zona segura, y de se la multitud tras el, Draco puede escuchar los gritos apagados de – _¡Potter! ¡Potter! ¡Potter!_

Sin saber muy bien lo que está haciendo Draco sale corriendo, fuera de las gradas de la arena, hacia el laberinto de tiendas de campaña y más allá de los oficiales pululando. Él hace su camino hacia el borde de la zona segura, donde Harry se encuentra observando con silencioso asombro a la multitud. Él se voltea cuando ve a—

"Draco—"

Draco no está interesado en hablar. Él llega hasta Harry como una fuerza de la naturaleza, lo agarra por el frente de su traje de piel, y lo besa con cada onza de fuerza que él tiene, en frente de Dios y todos.

Inmediatamente, Harry pone el huevo de oro bajo su brazo y agarra a Draco por la cintura, correspondiendo la intensidad y necesidad en igual medida.

No es tanto un beso como es adrenalina. Es la euforia de experimentar un beso, fantástico, estremecedor, torpe y apasionado, irrazonable y _perfecto_. Es vertiginoso y electrificante y diez veces más maravilloso que un primer beso tiene el derecho a ser.

Harry sabe como a menta y zumo de calabaza, y sus labios son agradablemente ásperos y agrietados mientras ellos presionan firmemente, desesperadamente contra los de Draco. Las manos de Harry se deslizan hacia su espalda mientras los brazos de Draco se mueven alrededor del cuello de Harry y al momento no hay absolutamente ninguna otra cosa que exista en el universo excepto Harry, presionado contra él, besándolo como si su vida dependiera de ello, y tal vez lo hace.

Cuando Draco se separa es sólo porque él necesita respirar. Harry lo está mirando.

"Wow," él dice sin aliento.

Draco lo besa de nuevo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 35: 18 de Diciembre, 1994.**

 _Solamente hay una clase de shock peor que el totalmente inesperado:_

 _el esperado para el cúal se ha rechazado prepararse._

Mary Renault

 **Playlist:** SHANE ALEXANDER - "FEELS LIKE THE END"

 _EL PREMIO DE UN CAMPEÓN "RARITO",_ dice el titular, justo sobre la enorme fotografía de Harry y Draco abrazados al borde de la arena. Es una buena foto, Draco nota despreocupadamente, con un ángulo espléndido que captura el momento justo de ese increíble beso, cuando Draco está deslizando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry.

Y Rita Skeeter deber estar muy orgullosa del doble sentido en el titular.

"No deberías leer esa basura, pudrirá tu cerebro."

Draco levanta la vista del periódico justo mientras Harry se sienta en la silla a su lado. Él está llevando esa encantadora sonrisa ladeada suya, y Draco sonríe sin quererlo.

"No deberías alentar más a la gente," Draco contraataca. Harry se acomoda a su lado, tan sólo un poco más cerca de lo que se podría considerar amigable, con lo que Draco está más que bien.

"Oh, ¿Yo no debería?"

"Tú más que nadie tiene un entendimiento de cómo éstas cosas se ponen," dice Draco. "Sigue sentando así de cerca y sonriendo de esa forma y las personas hablarán."

"La gente no hace otra cosa," Harry remarca, y Draco ríe. "¿Quieres ir al Baile de Yule conmigo?"

Draco deja de reír de forma abrupta y lo observa en atónito silencio.

"Quiero decir, ellos han hecho todo menos decirme que estoy obligado a llevar una cita," él continúa. "sé que no te gustan los eventos sociales, pero pensé.."

La evaluación de Harry es, Draco piensa, un poco generosa. Draco evita la mayoría de eventos sociales con el mismo ardor y entusiasmo con el que evita enfermedades infecciosas. Si alguien le hubiera dicho hace dos semanas que él sería invitado al Baile de Yule, los habría llamado mentirosos. Y si ese mismo hipotético alguien hubiera implicado que Draco se sentiría aturdido por eso, él los habría golpeado en la rodilla.

"Yo—" él comienza, pero no está seguro como debería continuar la oración, así que empieza otra vez: "eso es..¿Estamos permitidos? Ir juntos, quiero decir."

Harry humedece sus labios. "No estaba seguro, en realidad," él admite. "sé que la sociedad mágica es un poco – bueno, anticuada y todo, así que fui a preguntarle al Profesor Dumbledore. Él dijo que está bien. Es muy firme sobre eso, realmente. Dijo que si alguien nos da problemas, podíamos acudir a él."

La opinión de Draco sobre Dumbledore siempre ha sido un poco en el lado desfavorable, pero eso le gana un punto en su favor.

"Es posible...podría causar algunos problemas," Draco dice cuidadosamente. "generalmente hablando."

"Lo sé," Harry replica. "lo he sabido por un tiempo. Tan sólo no puedo hacer que me importe. Confía en mí, lo he intentado."

Draco es repentinamente consciente del hecho de que ellos ya no hablan solamente del Baile de Yule. Después de un instante, él sonríe.

"Draco," dice Profesor Snape, que debe haberse acercado a la mesa de Ravenclaw en algún punto pero a quién Draco ni siquiera había notado. Cuando Draco lo mira, su rostro parece inusualmente sombrío, y sus manos están unidas tras su espalda en esa forma que él sólo hace cuando tiene malas noticias. "necesitamos hablar."

"Yo—" él mira entre Harry y el Profesor Snape. "Está bien."

"Vamos a mi oficina."

Draco asiente y se levanta, pero Harry agarra su manga antes de que él pueda moverse.

"Espera," Harry dice, "entonces – entonces, ¿Cuál es tu respuesta? ¿Quieres ir?"

Él voltea a ver al Profesor Snape, quien claramente está impaciente, y entonces de regreso a Harry, quien parece sólo un poco aprensivo aunque él está haciendo todo lo posible para actuar de otra forma, Draco se atreve a sonreír.

"Absolutamente," él le dice, entonces se inclina y lo besa, sólo una vez, tan sólo ligeramente, en la boca, y cuando él se aleja, Harry está sonriendo enormemente.

Draco rodea la mesa de Ravenclaw y se apresura a alcanzar al Profesor Snape, que ya está a medio camino del Gran Comedor.

Mientras ellos caminan, Draco lo mira de reojo. Él está viendo hacia adelante, pero no parece estar realmente _viendo_ nada. Él está perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

"¿Sin comentarios?" Draco pregunta. "¿Sin observaciones pasajeras?"

El Profesor Snape es arrancado de su propia mente y lo voltea a ver, "¿Qué?"

"Sobre Harry y yo," él sigue. "has estado inusualmente silencioso sobre toda la situación."

"¿Debería estar sorprendido?" él contesta. "estoy seguro de que vi esto venir antes de que ambos lo vieran."

Draco abre la boca para responderle con una expresión más creativa _cállate, tú no lo viste_ antes de realizar que probablemente sí lo hizo.

Ellos bajan a las mazmorras y a la tranquilidad del aula de pociones, que ahora huele bastante de esencia de Murtlap de una clase reciente.

"¿Y de que se trata esto?" Draco pregunta mientras llegan a su oficina.

"Toma asiento," dice el Profesor Snape, lo que no es buen augurio. Draco se sienta en su habitual silla, y Profesor Snape se sienta frente a él, en su escritorio.

"Ayer fui a hacer mi usual visita a tus padres," él dice.

Draco siente una repentina contracción de miedo en sus entrañas. "¿Se encuentran bien?" Draco pregunta, inclinándose hacia adelante en su silla. "¿Se revirtieron los encantamientos de memoria?"

"Los encantamientos de memoria estaban bien," dice el Profesor Snape. "he estado aplicándolos de nuevo en cada visita según fuera necesario, como acordamos."

La contracción de miedo se vuelve más apretada. "¿Tiene que ver con Voldemort?"

"No. No, Draco es—"

Él se interrumpe. En toda la vida de Draco, él solamente puede recordar tres ocasiones en donde el Profesor Snape estaba bien y verdaderamente sin palabras, e incluso menos ocasiones donde se encontraba nervioso. Él miedo se tensa con alarma.

"Profesor," Draco urge cuando el silencio se vuelve demasiado.

"Draco," él dice, "tu madre está embarazada."

"Oh," Draco dice. Entonces, "¿Qué?"

"Tú madre está embarazada," él repite, más gentilmente. Él mete la mano en su túnica y saca una tarjeta pequeña de color cáscara de huevo del interior. "ella me lo anunció cuando fui."

El miedo y alarma se han ido. Son reemplazados con algo nuevo, alguna emoción o combinación de emociones que Draco no puede reconocer.

Profesor Snape le ofrece la tarjeta a través de su escritorio. Le toma un esfuerzo concentrado de voluntad estirar el brazo y tomarlo.

 _Una Nueva Vida viene en Camino_ , se lee en la tarjeta en hermosa letra cursiva de color dorado. _Narcissa Black Malfoy está embarazada._ _El niño se tiene previsto para Junio. En lugar de regalos, donaciones pueden ser hechas para el fondo fiduciario del bebé._

Junio. Así que no sólo su madre está embarazada, ella está en su segundo trimestre.

Draco lee la tarjeta varias veces. Él no puede pensar que decir. No está seguro si hay alguna combinación de palabras en existencia que exprese todo lo que está pasando por su mente.

Es únicamente cuando las palabras en la tarjeta se empiezan a mover que él comprende que sus manos están temblando. Draco deja caer la nota en su regazo y flexiona sus dedos.

"Yo…"

La oración no va a ninguna parte. Profesor Snape parece paciente, sin embargo, y espera por él para intentarlo nuevamente.

"Ellos…¿Ellos saben el sexo del niño?" Draco logra finalmente.

"Sí," responde Profesor Snape. "¿ _Tú_ quieres saberlo?"

Es una maldita buena pregunta y por un momento Draco no está seguro. Eventualmente, él dice, "Sí."

"Es una niña."

Draco se hunde en su silla. Había sólo dos opciones, pero de alguna forma él está todavía sorprendido – totalmente sin aliento por la fuerza de la realización.

"No tenían heredero a la fortuna Malfoy" Profesor Snape continúa, gentilmente.

"Ellos expresaron cierta confusión sobre por qué les tomó tanto tiempo concebir definitivamente."

Draco cierra los ojos. Él debería haber sabido que esto pasaría. Quizás alguna parte de él lo _había_ sabido, pero nunca pensó – nunca había _considerado_ —

"¿Alguna vez llegaré a conocerla?" Draco pregunta, encontrando que repentinamente es difícil hablar. "¿Alguna vez conoceré a mi hermana?"

Profesor Snape no responde, y Draco se dobla sobre sí mismo, codos en sus rodillas, rostro entre sus manos. Su garganta duele de intentar desesperadamente no llorar. Él escucha al Profesor Snape levantarse y moverse hacia la chimenea para poner algo de té.

Draco toma la oportunidad para ponerse bajo control lo mejor que puede. No es algo fácil. Su mente se está llenando con preguntas más rápidamente de lo que se preocupa en considerarlas, y con cada una él es aplastado bajo un peso cada vez mayor de incertidumbre. ¿Cómo será ella? ¿Draco formará parte de su vida? ¿Ella siquiera sobrevivirá la guerra que se avecina?

Varios minutos después, Profesor Snape gentilmente empuja una taza de té entre sus manos. Por entonces, al menos, Draco en su mayoría se ha puesto bajo control, y toma un sorbo de té. Está demasiado caliente, pero Draco encuentra que no le importa el escozor.

Profesor Snape se sienta en la silla a su lado en vez de otra vez en su escritorio.

"Puedo hacer control de daños, por supuesto," dice Profesor Snape. "hice una rapida revision de tus viejas cosas de bebé guardadas y me lleve todo lo identificable. La mayoría era heredado y no causará ninguna é más detenidamente cuando regrese la próxima semana."

Draco apenas está escuchando.

"¿Cómo se supone que sabré qué hacer?" él pregunta. "hay un millón de millones de radiaciones y un millón de millones de posibilidades y riesgos y futuros.

"Eso es caos, Draco," dice el Profesor Snape.

Draco toma otro sorbo de su té demasiado caliente, odiando el caos por primera vez en su vida.

* * *

 **Capítulo 36: 25 de Diciembre, 1994.**

 _El romance es el encanto que convierte el polvo_

 _de la vida cotidiana en una bruma de oro._

Elinor Glyn

 **Playlist:** BOWLING FOR SOUP - "HOW FAR THIS CAN GO"

"¡Santo cielo!," es lo primero fuera de la boca de Harry cuando Draco lo ve esa tarde, y hace que voltee a ver alrededor para estar seguro de que él no se ha olvidado de algo.

Pero no hay nada. El pasillo fuera del Gran Comedor es una multitud de personas dirigiéndose hacia las grandes puertas dobles, y nada parece fuera de lo ordinario. "¿Qué?" Draco pregunta.

"Tú luces..."

Draco se da un vistazo. Él eligió una elegante túnica de vestir Justine St-Clair – una pieza azabache con mangas a la medida y elaborados bordados de plata alrededor de los puños, que van serpenteando hacia los antebrazos, alrededor del cuello, y a lo largo del borde inferior. Draco nunca ha sido la definición de alguien consciente de la moda, pero sí ha sido criado en el mundo de los holgazanes ricos, y tiene, si nada mas, un ojo para la calidad.

"Bien, esperemos."

"Mejor que bien," Harry dice.

"Tú tampoco te ves nada mal," Draco remarca, observando su traje – de tres piezas de un negro mate con una camisa blanca y una corbata de un brillante escarlata Gryffindor. "¿Donde conseguiste ese traje?"

"Yo – uh, Gladrags," él responde. Harry aparta la vista de las líneas y pliegues de la túnica de Draco, luciendo un poco nervioso.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Tú sólo – luces genial. Maravilloso."

Draco comprende, bastante abruptamente, que Harry piensa que él es atractivo. Entre los largos meses de agonizante tensión romántica no consumada y las últimas semanas llenas de largas sesiones de Harry besándolo entre clases por las paredes de pasillos abandonados (lo que, Draco desde entonces ha decidido, era una muy bienvenida adición a su relación), Draco sabía por supuesto que había química, pero realmente nunca había considerado el hecho de que Harry tal vez lo encontrará físicamente también como intelectualmente atractivo. La idea de que Harry lo apreciaba por su cuerpo así como su mente—

Draco traga un repentino nudo en su garganta y pone ese pensamiento lejos antes de que él se deje llevar demasiado lejos con ello. Ahora no es el momento.

"Gracias," Draco dice en su lugar. "¿Nos vamos?"

Harry sonríe y se mueve hacia adelante para enlazar su brazo con el de Draco, y su corazón golpea contra sus costillas a la calidez y la cercanía, y juntos se dirigen hacia el Gran Comedor.

Los chismes, como siempre lo hacen, se han propagado más rápidamente y más extendidamente que un virus, y lo primero cuando Harry y Draco hacen su entrada, es un notable silencio que cae a través de toda la sala. Draco puede sentir miles de ojos picando en su piel como agujas, y repentinamente él está feliz de que no le importe tanto como debería la opinión de otros.

En cualquier caso, el Gran Comedor luce hermoso, adornado con serpentinas de plata y dominado por un gigantesco árbol de Navidad. Aunque el Baile de Yule no ha empezado en ninguna capacidad oficial, la música ya está sonando y hay muchas parejas bailando. A Draco le habría gustado más tiempo para admirarlo, pero antes de que ellos hayan llegado a sus asientos, se les acerca el campeón de Durmstrang y su pareja.

"¡Harry!" dice la pareja, una chica Gryffindor de cabello enmarañado que Draco reconoce vagamente. "Luces genial. ¡Y éste debe ser Draco!"

Harry suspira, luciendo incómodo. "Hermione," le dice, "él realmente no—"

"Prometiste presentarmelo," ella le contesta, su sonrisa forzada y sus palabras tensas.

Harry suspira otra vez, pareciendo resignado, y sólo un poco molesto.

"Draco," él dice, "ésta es Hermione Granger."

"Encantada," Hermione dice a la vez. Su agarre en el brazo de su pareja se hace mas fuerte.

"Gusto en conocerte," le dice Draco, intentando determinar la causa de su expresión ligeramente maniática.

"Y conoces a Victor Krum, por supuesto."

"Un placer." El acento de Krum es espeso, pero no incomprensible. Él inclina su cabeza.

Draco sonríe ligeramente. " _Dobar wecher, gospodin Krum. Vesela Koleda._ "

Eso atrapa la atención de Krum. "¡Hablas búlgaro!"

"Cosas sueltas," Draco responde. "Sé ruso, en cualquier caso, lo que me da algo de ventaja. Todos esos idiomas Serbios comparten algo."

"Es tan bueno finalmente conocerte en persona," Hermione le dice, y Draco nota la ligera tensión de su rostro que solamente la hace parecer más tensa y más maniática. "Después de casi cuatro años como rivales."

Harry suspira. Draco inclina la cabeza a un lado.

"Lo siento," él dice, ¿Rivales?"

"Bueno, rivales _intelectuales_ , ¡Quizás!"

Su tono era algo entre jocoso y enojado. Draco se pregunta si esto es una de esas pistas sociales que es obvia para todos menos para él, y de pronto deseó no haber venido.

"Hermione ha estado algo—" Harry empieza a decir, pero no termina, mirando entre ella y Draco, "—uh, algo así como en una competencia contigo. Tú has tenido las notas más altas cada año desde primero, y ella está algo…"

"Oh," Draco dice como si eso lo explica todo, aunque no explica nada y Draco está aún más confundido.

"Estoy segura de que te habías dado cuenta," ella dice, y su agarre en el brazo de Krum es tan fuerte que él está mirando hacia sus manos con una expresión de dolor. "¡He llegado en segundo! Segundo a ti. Todos los años. Por tres años."

"En realidad no pongo atención a la clasificación," Draco admite. La respuesta parece hacerla enojar todavía más y Draco no está seguro de la razón.

"Por supuesto que no." Su voz es tensa.

"Herr-mi-oun, tu mano—" Krum empieza a decir, pero ella sigue hablando.

"¿Cúal _es_ tú secreto?" ella pregunta. "Harry dice que ni siquiera estudias, pero creo que _ambos_ sabemos que con notas como las tuyas, simplemente eso no es _posible_."

"Hermione," Harry dice, sonando apenado.

"He estado bajo la tutela del Profesor Snape desde que era muy joven," Draco responde. "Completé el plan de estudios de Hogwarts independientemente cuando tenía seis."

Hermione ríe y es un sonido aterrador. "¡Lo hiciste! De verdad, _lo hiciste_."

"Oh, wow," Harry dice en voz alta, "la música está empezando – el baile de los campeones! ¿Draco, estás listo?"

Draco no tiene tiempo para responder. Harry lo lleva por la muñeca hasta que ellos están en el centro de la pista de baile, donde los otros estudiantes les han dado espacio. Los otros dos campeones también han llevado a Ravenclaws, Draco nota con algo de sorpresa – Cedric Diggory había llevado a Cho Chang, y Fleur Delacour había llevado a Roger Davies. A Draco le habría gustado pensar que eso hacía a Viktor Krum y Hermione la pareja extraña, pero no podía hacerse creerlo. Mientras ellos tomaban su lugar en la pista de baile, Draco sintió todos los ojos de vuelta en ellos.

"Lo siento por Hermione," Harry susurró mientras la música comienza, y después tomando una de las manos de Harry y colocándola en su hombro, ellos empiezan un lento y constante ritmo por la pista. "Ella realmente es agradable, solamente – a ella no le gusta no ser la persona más inteligente en la habitación. Es competitiva."

"No creo que yo le agrade," Draco dice con un ceño.

"Esto es difícil," dice Harry, mirando hacia sus pies.

"Es porque estás intentando bailar un vals con una canción de compás binario."

"¿Qué?"

"El vals es un baile de metro triple y – no importa. Sigue mi ejemplo."

Con Draco guiando, el baile va mucho más fácil. Harry lo entiende rápidamente, y muy pronto él se mueve de forma natural. Por el crescendo, la atención de Harry está de nuevo en Draco. A pesar de la expresión de abierta adoración que pronto está en la cara de Harry, Draco no se puede sentir cómodo. Los ojos juzgantes de sus compañeros están quemándolo.

"Un centavo por tus pensamientos," dice Harry.

Como ellos usualmente lo están, los pensamientos de Draco están en muchos lugares a la vez, operando simultáneamente. Ellos deberían ser mucho más brillantes de lo que son.

En una esquina de su mente, Draco está sintiéndose expuesto y vulnerable. A él no y nunca le han importado las opiniones de aquellos que lo juzgarían por quien él es, pero sería ridículo ignorar el hecho de que hay personas en esta escuela que podrían, y harían, su vida un infierno por atreverse a mostrar abiertamente afecto a Harry. Ciertamente no ayuda que, desde el beso – que, ante la clara perspectiva, Draco se lamenta un poco de hacerlo tan públicamente – su naciente amor se ha vuelto un asunto de interés nacional.

En otra esquina de su mente, Draco es y ha estado a diario desde que se enteró de ello asimilando las noticias de que su madre está embarazada. Él está constantemente preocupado por las preguntas que no puede responder – ¿Él será una parte de la vida de su hermana? ¿Cómo puede él convertirse en un hermano mayor para una hermana en el lado opuesto de la guerra? ¿Ella estará a salvo? ¿Alguna vez él llegará a conocerla?

Y entonces, claro, en la más oscura y más terrible esquina, Draco está perpetuamente frustrado con su inhabilidad para ver a través de cualquiera que sea el plan que el Señor Oscuro ha preparado. No sabe nada más allá del hecho de que él necesita específicamente a Harry – pero ¿Para qué? ¿Por qué el Torneo de los Tres Magos? ¿Cuál es su meta final? ¿Por qué no puede _averiguarlo_ Draco?

"¿Draco?"

Él alza la vista de donde había estado mirando hacia el piso. Harry lo está observando con preocupación.

"Mis pensamientos no valen un centavo," dice Draco tardíamente.

La canción termina con aplausos dispersos. Una nueva canción inicia, y otras parejas se incorporan a la pista de baile. Harry y Draco se alejan dando giros, hacia el borde de la habitación hasta un par de puertas dobles que llevan a un jardín de rosas creado para el Baile de Yule. Es frío y espolvoreado de nieve, con luz insuficiente, y de una belleza impresionante.

"Sé como luces cuando estas asustado," dice Harry, y Draco lo voltea a ver. "y también sé como luces cuando estas asustado e intentando no mostrarlo."

"No soy tan fácil de leer," Draco protesta.

"Lo eres un poco."

Draco inclina su cabeza hacia el oscuro cielo invernal. Desde que él era muy joven, Draco ha sido una criatura de frío, siempre favoreciendo el frío al calor. Un viento helado pasa y Draco lo respira, saboreando el aroma de nieve y el temblor que desencadena por su columna vertebral.

"Puedes decirme."

Draco voltea a ver a Harry. En la luz plateada del jardín de rosas, las líneas de su rostro transformadas en una expresión de confuso alivio. Draco es impactado con la repentina noción de que todo está bien – o, al menos, lo estará. Observando la expresión de Harry de preocupación y afecto lo llena con un extraño sentimiento de invencibilidad.

"¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Harry Potter?"

Harry frunce el ceño como si no entendiera.

"Tengo toda la razón en el mundo para estar aterrado," él continúa. "hay fuerzas conspirando contra nosotros y no puedo entender cómo o con qué objetivo. La mitad de la escuela piensa que somos pecadores desviados, y el Mundo Mágico nos está juzgando por todo lo que somos y muchas cosas que no somos. Ciertamente, somos un desastre."

Harry no responde, aunque por su expresión de preocupación parece que él quiere hacerlo.

"Y de alguna forma cuando estoy aquí contigo todo sale volando igual que la nieve en el viento."

Un instante pasa. La expresión de Harry se suaviza. Un brazo se desliza alrededor de la espalda de Draco y fácilmente, muy fácilmente, _asombrosamente_ fácil, Draco se derrite contra él, manos en sus hombros, cabeza en su pecho.

"¿Sabes cuál es tú problema?" Harry pregunta.

Draco solamente contesta con un ruidito. A él no le importa tanto como probablemente debería, pero le gusta escuchar los sonidos a través del pecho de Harry cuando él habla.

"Piensas demasiado."

Draco hace un sonido otra vez, levantando el final así que suena interrogativo.

"Tienes que darle a ese hermoso cerebro tuyo un descanso de vez en cuando o pensarás hasta morir."

Los labios de Harry presionan en su sien y Draco levanta la cabeza para atrapar un segundo beso contra su boca. Draco ama esos besos, casi más que ama los besuqueos feroces y roba aliento en las paredes de los pasillos entre clases. La suavidad, la cercanía, la calidez de él que derrite todas las asperezas de Draco – Draco se pregunta cómo siquiera él lo logró por catorce años sin esos besos.

"No sólo se prende y apaga, sabes," dice Draco en la boca de Harry.

"Estoy muy seguro de que puedo al menos apagarlo por un tiempo," Harry responde, y entonces lo está _besando_ , besándolo _de verdad_ , exhaustivamente, profundamente, fantásticamente, el tipo de beso que hace dar vueltas la cabeza de Draco y que los dedos de sus pies se enrosquen. Los brazos de Harry alrededor de su cintura se aprietan y lo jalan ese último imposible centímetro más cerca, y Draco enreda sus dedos en el cabello de Harry.

El tiempo pasa. Draco no está realmente seguro qué tanto. Cuando Harry se aparta, Draco parpadea aturdido contra la suave luz plateada.

"¿Cómo lo hice?" Harry pregunta.

Draco no puede recordar de lo que estaban hablando. "¿Qué?"

Harry sonríe satisfecho.

* * *

 **Capítulo 37: 14 de Febrero, 1995.**

 _La fama es una forma de incomprensión, quizás la peor._

 _Jorge Luis Borges_

 **Playlist:** LADY GAGA - "PAPARAZZI"

El Día de San Valentín, Draco sabe, es un día festivo obscenamente comercializado en exceso. El santo alrededor del cual la tradición está basada habría vivido y muerto en completa oscuridad si no fuera por el hecho de que él fue convertido en un santo por razones que fuentes históricas no confiables pueden explicar. Estos días mayormente es sólo un pretexto para promocionar la venta de dulces y regalos, y es una innecesaria expectativa social para parejas románticas y una carga emocional en aquellos que están solteros.

Pero maldita sea si Draco no ha disfrutado muchísimo su cita del Día de San Valentín con Harry.

"¿Está bueno?" Harry pregunta después de que Draco pasa unos instantes rodando experimentalmente entre su lengua unos de los dulces especiales "Corazón roto" de San Valentín de Honeydukes.

"Mmn," Draco responde. Es dulce, con rico chocolate de leche con pizcas de menta. Cuando lo muerde, hay un pequeño torrente de sabor que se libera – suave jarabe de frambuesa. Draco hace un sonido muy poco digno.

Harry sonríe y saca algunos sickles para pagar por la bolsa. Ellos todavía están eligiendo de ella cuando salen de Honeydukes y hacia las soleadas e invernales calles de Hogsmeade.

"Entonces, ¿Fue un buen Dia de San Valentín?" Harry pregunta mientras Draco lame los últimos rastros de frambuesa de sus labios.

"Muy bueno." Draco le responde, sonriendo afectadamente. "Tan bueno que me siento algo culpable por participar en toda la algarabía."

Y realmente, _había_ sido un buen dia. Tan pronto como la clase terminó, ellos tomaron el camino largo y cubierto de nieve a Hogsmeade, mientras Draco hablaba sobre su proyecto médico y Harry hacía las preguntas pertinentes. Tuvieron almuerzo y cerveza de mantequilla en Las Tres Escobas, hicieron algunas compras, y terminaron el dia con una excursión a Honeydukes.

"Por eso tu resentimiento intelectual lo hace más agradable," Harry le insiste, inclinándose para robar un beso antes de que Draco pueda protestar. Draco hace un ruido contra la boca de Harry, tirando de su bufanda Gryffindor y regresando el beso.

Detrás de ellos, varios Hufflepuffs mayores hacen un sonido fuerte que le recuerda a Draco de un gato vomitando una bola de pelos. Es lo suficiente distrayente para atraer la atención de Draco.

"Aunque podría haberlo hecho sin todo el comentario," Draco murmura. Los había estado siguiendo no solamente por todo Hogsmeade pero por los últimos meses, volviéndose peor con cada artículo publicado sobre ellos – y habían habido muchos, cada vez más numerosos mientras la Segunda Prueba se aproximaba.

"No les hagas caso," Harry dice. "Ellos solamente están celosos de que no pueden besar a alguien que sabe a frambuesa."

Draco se ríe y Harry intenta tragarse el sonido con otro beso. Draco está colocando un brazo alrededor del cuello de Harry cuando hay un repentino flash de luz blanca desde su izquierda, a ambos los asusta y se voltean hacia el ruido.

Rita Skeeter – Draco nunca la había conocido, pero si alguien le hubiera pedido imaginar cómo lucía ella, él habría imaginado a alguien muy parecido a la mujer de pie frente a él. Su cabello es rubio y perfectamente peinado contra su oblonga cabeza, y sus uñas verde veneno están golpeando ligeramente contra el lado de su cámara.

"Por mí no se detengan," ella canturrea, labios rojo sangre torcidos en una sonrisa burlona.

"¿Nadie te ha dicho que es de mala educación acosar a las personas?" Harry pregunta.

"Cariño, no te halagues. Es estrictamente negocios. Ustedes son una primicia. Mi editor no puede tener suficiente de ustedes.

"Es bueno saber que ponemos pan en tu mesa," dice Harry por lo bajo.

"Vamos," dice Daco, sabiendo mejor que ponerse a discutir con una reportera que podría citar cualquier cosa dicha.

"¡Joven Señor Malfoy! Has sido bastante escurridizo, ¿No? ¿Has estado ignorando mis lechuzas?"

"Con gran entusiasmo," Draco dice en seguida, agarrando la muñeca de Harry y alejándose, para su desmayo, Skeeter los sigue.

"Si estás molesto por la publicidad, una entrevista podría ser tu oportunidad para dejar las cosas claras," ella dice, y su voz es sacarina. "podrías contar el lado de tu historia."

"Si piensas que soy lo suficientemente estúpido para caer por eso, no pudiste haber hecho muy bien tu investigación sobre mí," dice Draco.

"Dejalo en paz, Skeeter," Harry le grita," él no es tu historia."

"¡Habría ido a sus padres, pero ellos han estado sospechosamente herméticos sobre toda la situación!"

Draco se detiene en seco y se voltea. Hay un fuego de ira en su pecho que solamente es avivado cuando ve la mirada de satisfacción en el rostro de Skeeter de que ella fue capaz de provocar una reacción en él.

"Deja a mis padres fuera de esto," él le dice secamente.

"Ciertamente ellos parecen decididos en mantenerme lejos," dice ella. "No han respondido a mis lechuzas – o las de nadie, en realidad."

Eso era probablemente debido al hecho de que Draco había diseñado una guarda para la Mansión Malfoy que mantenía fuera lechuzas y visitantes provenientes de periódicos importantes. Sin embargo, no había razón para que Skeeter tuviera que saber eso. "Mis padres saben mejor que asociarse con parásitos."

"¿Es eso lo que es? Porque esa no es la teoría popular," ella dice, y su pluma verde brillante ésta suspendida sobre su libreta. "¿Algún comentario sobre los rumores circulando de que ellos están siendo tan silenciosos porque te han desheredado por tus ...inclinaciones?"

Draco aprieta los labios. Su mente gira mientras intenta contestar con una respuesta apropiada. Su concentración batalla con su creciente ira.

"Después de todo," ella continúa, inclinándose hacia adelante, "las inclinaciones de la familia Malfoy son bien conocidas, y no puedo imaginar que ellos tomarían bien las noticias de que su hijo estaba envuelto románticamente con El Niño Que Vivió. La cuestión es si tal vez ellos lo tomarían _tan_ mal que te despojaron de tu herencia y nombre."

Las fosas nasales de Draco se dilatan. La furia ahora es tan intensa que se pregunta si realmente es odio o no lo es – odio, eso es nuevo, él comprende. A Draco nunca le ha desagradado alguien tan abruptamente, tan intensamente, tan apasionadamente, que él se ha atrevido a llamarlo odio, pero ahí está, gruñendo y mordiendo en su pecho.

"Su afirmación es tan patentemente ridícula y alterada como su prosa, Señora Skeeter," él le dice. "Tal vez deberías pensar en cambiar a escribir novelas de romance y libros sensacionalistas. Eso es claramente donde tu talento yace; no en actual periodismo."

Su sonrisa se ensancha y, sin quitar la vista de Draco, ella garabatea algunas líneas en su libreta.

Draco gira sobre su talón y continúa alejándose. Esta vez, Skeeter no los sigue.

"¿Estás bien?" Harry pregunta.

" _Estoy bien,_ " Draco le dice, un poco demasiado alto.

"Cierto, sí, yo también grito cuando estoy bien."

"Yo sólo – _rrrgh_." Draco quiere arrancarse el cabello. Odia esto. Él nunca tuvo la intención de ser una celebridad. "Maldita Rita Skeeter y maldito _El Diario el Profeta_. Tengo cosas más importantes en que pensar."

"Sí," Harry accede, algo tentativo.

"Puedo hacer más investigación en las sirenas y colocar los toques finales en esa poción de extracto de branquialgas y terminar mi proyecto personal y malditamente intentar descubrir qué demonios estoy omitiendo en este gran diseño del Señor Oscuro que no puedo jodidamente desentrañar—"

"Draco," Harry dice.

"—y el punto es que hay un millón de cosas en las que puedo pensar que no son la desgraciada de Rita Skeeter y su malditas _afirmaciones_ —"

" _Draco,_ " Harry dice otra vez, más alto, agarrándolo por el codo.

"¿Quién demonios _es ella_ para hacer suposiciones sobre mí familia?" él grita, girando rápidamente para encarar a Harry. "¿Cómo puede ella lucrar haciendo esas jodidas acusaciones infundadas? Ya es bastante malo que esté recibiendo ese estúpido _correo_ _de odio_ – como _me atrevo_ a llevar al Salvador hacia el pecado y libertinaje – pero ahora ella está metiendo a mi _familia_ en esto—"

"Jesús," dice Harry, "¿Qué diablos pasó?"

Draco comprende, algo tardíamente, que cada respiración está saliendo más como un jadeo, y sus manos están temblando, aunque no de frío. Él traga.

"Mi madre está embarazada," él le dice. Tal vez debería haberlo dicho antes. Tal vez no debería haberlo dejado proliferar en su mente como una herida.

Harry lo observa en silencio, boca abierta.

"Mierda," él dice eventualmente.

"Voy a tener una hermana y no se si – si alguna vez la conoceré, incluso si ella puede sobrevivir la guerra que aparentemente está acerca, y no puedo – no sé qué hacer, no sé cómo protegerla, siento que no puedo hacer _nada_ , y yo sólo—"

Harry lo agarra y tira de él en sus brazos. Draco entierra su rostro en el hombro de Harry y respira en la familiar esencia de cedro y jabón.

"No es tu trabajo proteger a todos," Harry susurra en su cabello.

"Si no lo hago yo, ¿Entonces quién? Ella es mi hermana, no puedo simplemente…"

Harry besa el lado de su cabeza sin responder. No hay respuesta, por supuesto. Draco habría dado con una por ahora si la hubiera.

Ellos se quedan de pie ahí en la nieve por un tiempo hasta que Draco se calma. La caminata de regreso a Hogwarts es silenciosa, interrumpida sólo por soplos de aire, y calentada solamente por la forma en la que Harry agarra su mano en silencioso y constante apoyo. Y mientras caminan, Draco se pregunta cómo él había sobrevivido sin ello.

* * *

 **Capítulo 38: 24 de Febrero, 1995.**

 _Si nada nos salva de la muerte, al menos que el amor nos salve de la vida._

Pablo Neruda

 **Playlist:** MR. PROBZ - "WAVES"

Draco sueña sobre el mar y canciones.

Él sueña de azul profundo y negro impenetrable, del empuje de las corrientes y una presión cada vez más amenazante. Sueña de música, oscura y discordante sin embargo hermosa en su extrañeza. Sueña de sombras misteriosas y formas imposibles, sobre visiones que se deforman y giran y ondulan.

Él sueña hasta que se despierta por un repentino estruendo y ruido de todas direcciones.

"¡Draco! _¡Draco!_ "

Él tiene frío y se siente aletargado y desorientado. Hay manos sobre él, voces indistintas, sonidos de alarma. Él no se mueve. No está seguro de que pueda.

"Draco,oh, Dios – ¡Profesor Snape!"

Él debería abrir sus ojos. ¿Por qué no puede abrir sus ojos?"

"¡Profesor Snape, por favor—!"

"Él está en un sueño embrujado."

Eso ciertamente explica mucho.

"Retrocede, permíteme…"

Hay una presión de fría madera en su frente, y un instante después la confusa parálisis se rompe a su alrededor como cristal. La necesidad de aire aparece otra vez y él se convulsiona, inhalando violenta y ásperamente.

"¡Draco, oh, Dios mio—!"

Alguien lo está abrazando fuertemente. Draco abre sus ojos y sacude el agua corriendo por su rostro, y su mente se esfuerza por ponerse al corriente con lo que se ha perdido. Los hechos llegan en rápida sucesión, como lo hacen las conexiones–

Afuera – lago – cedro y jabón – Harry – Profesor Snape – audiencia – flashes de cámaras—

"Es la Segunda Prueba," dice Profesor Snape momentos después de que Draco ya se ha dado cuenta, acuclillado frente a él en el césped. "no te alarmes."

Draco está muy ocupado recuperando su aliento para responder.

"¿Estás bien?" Harry le pregunta, alejándose para mirarlo a los ojos. Él se encuentra igual de empapado que Draco, el cabello oscuro en su cabeza aplastado hacia atrás, gafas cubiertas de gotas de agua. Cuando Draco no puede responder, él le dice, "¡Draco! ¿Estás bien?"

Él logra asentir. El embrujo se desprende despacio y por partes, capas desiguales de delirio desaparecen una por una. Él aún está recuperando su concentración cuando Harry acorta la distancia y lo besa.

Para empezar Draco ya estaba mayormente sin aliento, pero ese beso roba cualquier persistente esperanza de que él tal vez logre recuperarlo. Al margen él puede escuchar palabras apagadas y fuegos pirotécnicos estallando, y no sólo no le importa, no le importa _enérgicamente_ , porque él siente que casi se ahogó y ahora Harry está besándolo y cualquiera que tenga reparos morales con ello puede ir a sofocarse en su propia indignación.

Él regresa el beso lo mejor que puede, pero no dura lo suficiente como a él le gustaría. Un momento después, Harry está apartándose y volviéndose hacia el Profesor Snape.

"Tengo que regresar," él le dice. "Gabrielle aún se encuentra abajo."

"Harry," Profesor Snape empieza a decir, "el reloj—"

Pero claramente, Harry no está escuchando. Él saca la poción de extracto de branquialgas elaborada especialmente por Draco del bolsillo de su túnica empapada y toma otro trago. "¡Vuelvo en seguida!" él dice, antes de salir corriendo y volver a sumergirse en el lago.

Draco lo contempla irse. Si tuviera más control sobre sus músculos probablemente él habría intentado detenerlo.

"La Prueba—" Draco logra decir, pero el Profesor Snape lo interrumpe.

"Sí, Draco, tú en efecto malinterpretaste el enigma que el huevo dio."

Draco se traga un nudo.

"La más preciada posesión de Harry no era su capa de invisibilidad."

Draco no se encuentra en forma para estar analizando esa idea muy profundamente, pero no puede detener la calidez empezando a esparcirse lentamente en su estómago y que lo calienta desde adentro hacia afuera.

Él es un tonto Gryffindor incurablemente sentimental, y Draco nunca ha querido besarlo tan desesperadamente en su vida.

Así que por supuesto él tenía que ir y ponerse en peligro para salvar a alguien más. Gryffindor bastardo.

"Vamos a secarte," dice el Profesor Snape, ayudando a Draco a ponerse de pie. Draco sabe que él esperará el tiempo que sea necesario para que regrese Harry. Él drenará y secará el lago si debe. En ese momento, él está consciente, de una manera muy serena y sencilla, que él alegremente y con entusiasmo mataría a cualquiera que sea una amenaza para Harry, que moriría por él, y esa es la certeza más aterradora e incuestionable que él ha sabido en toda su vida.

* * *

 **Capítulo 39: 16 de Abril, 1995.**

Éste capítulo contiene un poco de toqueteo extremadamente leve. ¡Sólo un aviso, debido a que los personajes envueltos todavía son menores de edad!

 _El amor es la respuesta. Pero mientras esperas la respuesta,_

 _el sexo plantea preguntas muy interesantes._

Woody Allen

 **Playlist:** PHILLIP PHILLIPS - "RAGING FIRE"

Unas cuantas gotas de poción es todo lo que toma para hacer crecer nuevamente la piel de la mano de Draco con extrañas pulsaciones que están en sincronía con los latidos de su corazón. Dentro de treinta segundos, su mano está completamente curada y libre de cicatrices.

"Creo que lo logré," él dice, casi sin atreverse a creerlo. Casi un año de investigación y planeación y finalmente está terminado.

Harry levanta la vista desde donde él está acostado en la cama de Draco, alternando su atención entre su libro de texto de Historia de la Magia y el ensayo que le acompaña. "¿De verdad?"

La varita de Draco yace diseccionada sobre el escritorio, su madera cortada y abierta y su núcleo de pelo de unicornio removido. Él pone los fragmentos aparte y lentamente, muy lentamente flexiona la mano recientemente curada. Los músculos se encuentran rígidos y torpes, y la combinación de hechizos de higiene y entumecimiento que él había lanzado en ella huelen extraños y amargos, pero la mano parece estar completamente funcional.

Él respira hondo y extiende su mano hacia el libro abierto que él ha estado consultando y aclara su mente.

" _Wingardium leviosa,_ " él dice, y después de algunos segundos de sacudirse, el libro se eleva de la mesa, su magia canalizada satisfactoriamente a través de su mano en lugar de su varita. En el rostro de Draco aparece una enorme sonrisa.

"Maldición," le dice Harry, irguiéndose para observar. "No puedo creer que lo hiciste."

Draco está teniendo problemas para creerlo también. Lógicamente, sabe que él lo ha planeado todo exhaustivamente, que él ha controlado y revisado una y otra vez su teoría y técnica miles de veces, que no había razón que debería haber fallado, pero viendo el fruto de su labor es increíble: él ha reemplazado los tendones de su mano con pelo de unicornio y ya no necesita una varita.

Draco sonríe ampliamente y contrae sus dedos; el libro flota por la habitación y se guarda en el estante cercano.

"Deberías escribir un documento sobre esto," dice Harry. "estoy muy seguro de que acabas de borrar la necesidad para la magia sin varita como un campo de estudio."

Llamar la magia sin varita un "campo de estudio" es un poco generoso, por supuesto – la magia sin varita es difícil, poco fiable, a menudo peligrosa, y muy limitada, por lo que Draco ha optado por no estudiarlo completamente en favor de esto.

Draco todavía no puede creer que haya _funcionado_.

"Esto es bueno," dice Daco. "Esto es lo que necesitaba."

"¿Lo que necesitabas?"

"Esto me dará el margen que necesito," él dice. "puedo ser golpeado y atado pero no puedo ser desarmado."

Harry no le responde inmediatamente. Draco lanza un par más de encantamientos y hechizos simples, solamente para probarlo – él transfigura su baúl en una silla y entonces otra vez en un baúl, convoca algunos fuegos artificiales simples, y vuelve las cortinas del dormitorio de Ravenclaw de azul a verde y entonces nuevamente a azul otra vez. Está funcionando perfectamente, igual que una varita.

"Realmente estás asustado, ¿Verdad?"

Draco lo voltea a ver. Harry está colocando su libro de texto y su ensayo medio terminado en el suelo, aunque sus ojos no abandonan a Draco.

"Dado con lo que estamos tratando, difícilmente creo que es una irrazonable precaución," dice Draco.

"No dije que no lo fuera."

Draco se levanta y empieza a recoger el desorden que él ha hecho realizando cirugía mágica en sí mismo – lo que es, él se da cuenta, no es tan complicado como uno esperaría. Él guarda la madera de su varita diseccionada en una bolsa, dobla todos los diagramas y gráficas, levanta y quema todas las vendas con unos cuantos hechizos rápidos.

"Lo he dicho antes, sabes," Harry continúa. "está bien estar asustado."

Draco lo observa. Él se encuentra sentado en el borde de su cama, en el silencioso y abandonado dormitorio. Durante las vacaciones de Pascua, la entera torre estaba desolada y, entre otras cosas, era el momento ideal para terminar su proyecto personal.

"¿Esto viene de un hombre que se lanzó al peligro para salvar a la hermana de un competidor?"

Harry sonríe modesto. "¿Cuántas veces tengo que disculparme por eso?"

"Tantas veces como sea necesario hasta que esté satisfecho," Draco responde, avanzando y diestramente colocándose sobre el regazo de Harry. Sus besos recientemente han empezado a envolver camas y otras superficies horizontales en su mayoría ahora que tienen el castillo para ellos, lo que Draco ha decidido es un excelente progreso. "Esos actos heroicos podrían haber logrado que te matarán.

"Ninguna buena acción queda sin castigo,"* Harry le dice, pasando sus dedos por el cabello de Draco, y Draco se estremece. No puede evitarlo. Él tiene una debilidad por Harry jugando con su cabello, y desde que Harry lo descubrió, él no ha estado haciendo otra cosa. "Estaremos bien, sabes. Al final."

"¿Y que te hace tan malditamente seguro?" Draco pregunta.

"Porque tú eres increíblemente inteligente y yo soy imprudentemente estúpido y nunca dejaríamos que le pasara nada el uno al otro." Harry lo besa en la garganta y Draco inhala entrecortadamente .

"Harry…"

"Mm. ¿Así?"

Draco casi no puede responder por lo mucho que le gusta. La garganta de Draco, al parecer, es otro punto débil suyo, y si Draco no lo conociera nada mejor, él creería que Harry estaba haciendo un decidido esfuerzo para recorrer y encontrar cada una de sus debilidades. La lengua de Harry y sus dientes trazan las líneas de su cuello y Draco tiembla.

Dedos se deslizan por la espina de Draco, lo suficiente ligeros para prenderle fuego a los nervios que se esparcen por cada parte de su cuerpo. En algún lugar de su mente, Draco está consciente de que esto probablemente tiene que ver con las hormonas, pero cuando las mismas manos que pasan por su espina se mueven a sus muslos, él rápidamente decide que no le importa.

"Harry," él dice otra vez, más cuidadosamente, mientras los dientes de Harry mordisquean ligeramente la piel sobre su manzana de Adán.

Hay una definida e inconfundible presión construyéndose en la pelvis de Draco, una sensación que Draco no está muy seguro de cómo manejar. Los besos de Harry siempre son vertiginosos e intensos, pero al momento ellos son especialmente potentes, como whiskey de fuego, dividiendo a Draco para intentar descifrarlo. Él puede sentir su corazón latiendo en su muslo interno y Harry hace un suave sonido contra su garganta.

"Draco," él dice, voz afectada, "¿Estás de acuerdo con esto?"

Él apenas sabe que "esto" es, pero si sabe que no quiere detenerse. Draco inclina su cabeza hacia abajo y besa a Harry concienzudamente en respuesta, y Harry, soltando un gemido tembloroso contra la boca de Draco, lo voltea hasta que Draco está desparramado de espaldas en la cama, Harry sobre él, donde el beso continúa – acelerado, torpe, mitigado con—

— _oh_ , Draco repentinamente comprende, esto es deseo. Esto es la culminación de varios meses de tensión y besos y fantásticos besuqueos contra las paredes del castillo. Esto es Harry, haciendo a su sangre bombear y a su miembro tensarse y _oh_ —

Harry se está moviendo, y Draco puede sentirlo, igual de desesperado y doliendo y duro y excitado como Draco lo está, y la fricción lo hace gemir y agarrar la parte trasera de la camisa de Harry. Él está respirando fuerte, y sus extremidades están temblando, y _Merlín_ esto se siente tan bien, _Harry_ se siente tan bien, y Draco ondula sus caderas para encontrar los movimientos a mitad de camino y Harry gime en su mandíbula.

"Draco," él susurra, "Dios, eres increíble, ¿Cómo he podido ser tan afortunado?"

La mente de Draco le da una débil broma sobre bajos estándares, pero él no puede conseguir hacer conexión con su boca gracias a Harry y su única habilidad para desconectar las grandes partes de su sistema nervioso central con sus besos.

Ellos se están moviendo más rápido, en sincronía, manos y labios y dientes y lenguas, y Draco da, con suerte, tanto como él consigue. Con su lengua en el pulso de Harry él puede decir que su corazón está latiendo casi tan rápido como el de Draco, y con sus caderas oprimidas puede decir que él sigue igual de duro. Una de las manos de Harry se mueve bajo la orilla del suéter de Daco y acaricia la piel de su estómago y Draco se derrite.

" _Harry_ ," él dice, y las uñas de Harry se entierran sobre la piel de sus costillas, y ellos están frenéticos, manos agarrando, sus corazones martillando, doliendo, tensándose, quemando, sin control hacia un límite, y Draco siente que él podría hacer esto para siempre. Harry baja la cabeza y besa su cuello, y Draco entierra los dedos en su espalda a través de la fina tela de su camisa y _sí, sí, sí, sí_ —

Alcanzar la cima, llegar a la cúspide y sentir la estática – Draco puede sentir cada centímetro del cuerpo de Harry presionado contra el suyo, y él está sin aliento, mareado, y sobre él, Harry está estremeciéndose y sacudiéndose en lentos, débiles movimientos de los que Draco hace eco con la asombrosamente poca fuerza que le queda.

Y Harry lo besa, y Draco le devuelve el beso, y Draco se encuentra lejos, muy lejos y no quiere regresar.

*"Ninguna buena acción queda sin castigo" o también "No hay buena obra que quede sin castigo" es una frase por Billy Wilder. Significa que ser un buen samaritano puede traernos desgracias e infortunios de proporciones a veces inimaginables.

* * *

 **Capitulo 40: 5 de Junio, 1995.**

 _Yo sólo sé que no sé nada._

Sócrates

 **Playlist:** HALESTORM - "BREAK IN"

Hay un límite en el que Draco solamente puede manejar una cierta cantidad de ansiedad emocional, psicológica y existencial. Es un límite que, cuando cruzado, lo expulsa del territorio de lo estable, saludable y brillante convirtiéndolo en algo asustado y frágil e inútil.

Él ya lo cruzó anteriormente cuando tenía ocho, cuando, en su estudio autoguiado de metafisica y ontologia, él fue forzado a llegar a la conclusión de que la vida básicamente no tiene significado y que es caótica y que todo lo que determina su existencia era producto del azar. Él pasó tres días completos acurrucado en su cama, inerte a causa del peso de su crisis existencial, y sólo salió después de que el Profesor Snape le hablará sobre la idea de que ese significado, mientras fundamentalmente ausente del universo, es un principio autoguiado que debe ser _elegido_ y no _encontrado_. Ese fue el primer dia que Draco se refirió a sí mismo como un nihilista. También fue el día que decidió que su meta en la vida sería aprender tanto como fuera posible, y progresar más allá de su especie de cualquier forma que él pudiera, y contribuir al máximo de su habilidad para asegurarse de que la humanidad pudiera dejar un impacto duradero en el universo.

Mientras Draco se sienta por la ventana él lo siente cerniéndose nuevamente. El miedo, ese horrible y potente paralítico.

Quizás, Draco piensa, ese límite lo rompió hace semanas. Tal vez todo éste tiempo él ha estado pensando y trabajando y funcionando con nada más que pura fuerza de voluntad.

Porque Draco está aterrado – no sólo por lo que él no sabe (y hay mucho que no podría saber), pero por lo que _sabe_. Draco no sabe lo que el Señor Oscuro está planeando, pero sabe que únicamente hay una cosa que él puede hacer sobre ello.

"Ahí estás."

Draco aleja la mirada de la ventana. Es el Profesor Snape, manos cruzadas tras su espalda, sus ojos oscuros fijos en Draco.

"No estabas en pociones," él continúa, cuando Draco no dice nada. "¿Cuánto tiempo has estado sentado aquí?"

Draco humedece sus labios. "¿Qué hora es?"

Profesor Snape consulta su reloj de bolsillo. "Siete y media."

"Cerca de cuatro horas."

Profesor Snape no responde inmediatamente. Después de un momento, él se sienta al lado de Draco en el alféizar de la ventana, espalda hacia el cristal, mirando al pasillo mientras los Ravenclaw pasan a la habitación común.

"Ví los ingredientes que tomaste de mi armario," él dice. "sé lo que estás haciendo."

Draco abraza sus piernas contra su pecho y voltea a ver hacia la ventana.

"¿Harry sabe?"

"Por supuesto que no."

"Él verá esto como una traición, Draco."

Draco cierra los ojos. "Lo sé."

"Admito que yo mismo no estoy extremadamente entusiasmado con ello, pero.."

"Pero no hay otra forma." Draco ha estado intentando pensar sobre una por meses, detenido a cada vuelta por el hecho de que no sabe suficiente. "La única cosa que sabemos con seguridad acerca del plan del Señor Oscuro es que requiere a Harry, y la única forma para detenerlo es asegurarnos de que él no lo obtenga. ¿Le has dicho al Profesor Dumbledore?"

Profesor Snape no responde, pero la expresión de su rostro es respuesta suficiente.

"¿Y él no te dijo que me detuvieras?" Draco continúa. "No había esperado su bendición."

"No lo llamaría su bendición." Profesor Snape dice. "Él lo ve como necesario, porque sabe que él no puede detenerte ni tampoco disuadirte."

Todo es un juego de cálculo y previsión, Draco supone. Dumbledore está en lo correcto al pensar que no habría forma fácil de detenerlo – Dumbledore es inteligente, pero así lo es Draco, y por Harry, él encontraría una salida a todo lo que el director tal vez intentará.

Es divertido, de alguna forma muy preocupante y siniestra, y Draco reiría, pero hay una cierta cantidad de _alegría de vivir_ _joie-de-vivre_ necesaria para reír que Draco simplemente no puede reunir.

"Tienes un botón de pánico," Profesor Snape le recuerda. "Tienes tu ingenio. Si crees que estás en peligro, _escapa_.

Draco asiente. Sabe que él evitará cualquier cosa que amenace su vida si es posible, y Profesor Snape sabe que él lo sabe. Sus palabras no han sido para el alivio de Draco, ellas han sido para el suyo propio.

El silencio se extiende entre ellos. Draco vuelve a mirar por la ventana. Los últimos rastros de la puesta de sol están desapareciendo del cielo, y la canopia del Bosque Prohibido está bordeada con pálidos azules y violetas bajo una luna menguante.

"Tengo tu regalo de cumpleaños," Profesor Snape dice de repente, y Draco lo voltea a ver. Él casi había olvidado por completo que era su cumpleaños. Profesor Snape busca en su túnica y saca un pergamino largo y enrollado, sellado mágicamente – lo que sea que es, claramente es un documento importante y oficial. "Aquí."

Draco lo toma con cuidado, lo golpea suavemente con su dedo para abrir el sello mágico, y lentamente desenrolla el pergamino.

"ÚLTIMA VOLUNTAD Y TESTAMENTO" está escrito en la parte superior y algo profundo dentro del pecho de Draco se aprieta con fuerza.

"¿Qué—" Draco empieza a decir.

"He nombrado a ti y a Harry herederos de mi propiedad," Profesor Snape dice, con una serenidad que Draco encuentra sorprendente.

"Profesor," él le dice, "no puedes posiblemente—"

"Ustedes dos son lo más cercano a ser mis hijos," él dice antes de que Draco pueda terminar. "Sé que las noticias del embarazo de tu madre te han afectado mucho. Sé que extrañas a tus padres, aunque no lo admitas. Sé que estar lejos de ellos ha sido difícil para ti."

Los ojos de Draco queman. Él mira a las palabras en el pergamino, aunque ellas empiezan a desdibujarse.

"Se que la familia siempre ha significado más para ti de lo que alguna vez hubieras dicho en voz alta, y quiero que sepas, Draco," él dice, "que la familia no está limitada a la sangre. Te considero a ti, en cada capacidad, ambas prácticas y legales, mi hijo. Considero lo mismo a Harry. Eres mi famlia, Draco, y no quiero que nunca olvides eso."

"Profesor," él dice, aunque la palabra es suave. Draco descubre que apenas puede hablar.

"Lo que sea que pase en la Tercera Prueba," Profesor Snape continúa, más urgentemente, extendiendo la mano y agarrando el brazo de Draco, "cualquiera que sea el resultado de esta guerra, no quiero que jamás olvides eso. Te amo y siempre te amaré."

Las manos de Draco están temblando tan horrible que suelta el testamento. Él se inclina hacia adelante y se entierra en el Profesor Snape, en su suave y familiar esencia de reactivos y ungüentos, acurrucado en él mientras envuelve a Draco en sus brazos. Cualquier pretensión de aguantarse las lágrimas se rompe y él yace tembloroso y sollozando en el abrazo de su padrino.

"Estoy asustado," Draco susurra, atragantándose con las palabras. "Estoy asustado. Me siento impotente."

"Lo sé," Profesor Snape responde. "Lo sé, Draco. Si yo pensara que pudiera hacer esto por ti lo haría en un latido. Tú eres tan joven...demasiado joven.."

La voz del Profesor Snape es tensa, y él deja de hablar. En su lugar besa la cabeza de Draco y lo abraza mas fuerte, y no está bien, nada está bien, Draco se encuentra asustado y debe arriesgar su vida y traicionar a su mejor amigo y debe hacerlo todo, al final, completamente solo—

—pero por ahora, es suficiente. En los brazos de su padrino, calmado pero no reconfortado, determinado pero no valiente, es suficiente, es suficiente.

*joie-de-vivre = alegría de vivir

* * *

 **Capítulo 41: 24 de Junio, 1995 - Parte 1.**

 _Puedo concebir la muerte, pero no puedo concebir la traición._

Malcom X

 **Playlist:** DVOŘÁK - OP. 75, 4th MOVT.

Draco debería anunciar su presencia, sin embargo entra a la carpa para ver a Harry vistiéndose en su traje de piel, y él está paralizado, aunque no está seguro de la razón. Miedo, ¿Tal vez? ¿Culpa? ¿Horror?

Eventualmente, Harry se voltea para agarrar su cinturón y ve a Draco. Él se sobresalta, pero pronto sonríe y eso arranca el corazón del pecho de Draco.

"Hey," él dice. "¿Viniste a desearme buena suerte?"

El retumbar de la multitud, el calor del reciente verano Escocés – todo es silenciado por la gruesa lona de la carpa. Para Draco, es aislado y lo separa del mundo, excepto que hace más fácil a sus cerca a lo que necesidades. Él toquetea el pequeño frasco en su bolsillo y, por vez primera en su vida, él se odia a sí mismo.

"¿Draco?" Harry continúa cuando Draco no responde.

Por lo que Draco sabe son razones enteramente egoístas, él cruza hacia el otro lado de la carpa, enreda sus dedos en el cabello de Harry, y lo besa. Si sus besos usualmente son como relámpagos, éste es como un conductor a tierra. Atrapa la corriente y la entierra profundo, manteniéndola a salvo. Es fuerte y simple y fundamental y maravilloso en su propia forma. Draco lo guarda en su memoria, porque hay alguna parte de él que sabe que puede ser el último beso que compartirá con Harry.

Las manos de Harry están en la cadera de Draco y él se aleja unos centímetros para abrir sus ojos y estudiar su rostro. "Draco," él le dice, y Draco lo silencia con otro beso.

"No," dice Draco. "Por favor, no hables. No hagas esto más difícil de lo que tiene que ser."

Los verdes ojos de Harry son suaves, y las manos en la cadera de Draco se deslizan por la parte baja de su espalda para tirar de él más cerca. Draco apoya su frente en la de Harry y cierra sus ojos, inhalando el aroma de cedro y jabón.

"Lo siento tanto, Harry," Draco dice. Él intenta mantener su voz calmada, pero su angustia y desesperación y miedo se filtran a través de las grietas.

"¿Lo sientes? ¿Por qué?"

"Ésta es la única forma," él dice. "Dios sabe que nunca habrías accedido a ello si te lo hubiera dicho honestamente. Tú no habrías querido que yo me pusiera en peligro." Él sonríe, pero no hay alegría en ello. "Estamos tan listos para saltar hacia la muerte el uno por el otro, pero no dispuestos a dejar al otro hacer lo mismo. La ironía de la situación no está perdida en mí."

Hay una creciente mirada de alarma en la cara de Harry. Él se aleja de Draco. "¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Realmente no puedo siquiera pedirte que me perdones, pero la parte egoísta de mí desesperadamente espera que lo hagas—"

" _Draco,"_ le dice Harry bruscamente. "Draco, ¿De que hablas?"

"Lo descubrirás muy pronto." dice Draco, voz triste y miserable. "El sedante estará haciendo efecto en cualquier segundo ahora."

" _¿Sedante?"_

"Lo único de lo que podemos estar seguros es que lo que el Señor Oscuro quiere de ésta competencia eres tú, y no podemos dárselo," le dice Draco, mirando con ojos tristes mientras Harry pone una mano en su frente y empieza a tambalearse.

"¿Qué – Draco, ¿Qué has hecho—?"

"Desaparecerá en unas horas," Draco le asegura.

Harry se derrumba y Draco salta a atraparlo antes de que caiga de rodillas. Draco puede ver la lucha en sus ojos mientras él valientemente, desesperadamente intenta luchar contra el sedante, y lo mata. Draco lo coloca en la suave cama que está contra la pared de la carpa.

"Draco," Harry dice, "no puedes…"

"Lo siento," Draco le susurra, y él lo está. Su culpa es tan pesada que siente que tal vez sea aplastado bajo ella. "Lo siento mucho, Harry."

"Draco—"

Draco lo observa hasta que Harry se duerme completamente. Él mira los músculos en la cara de Harry relajarse uno a uno, hasta que en otra situación Draco habría creído que él está durmiendo. Los ojos de Draco queman y su garganta está cerrada pero no llorará. Él no debe. No hay tiempo.

Él quita poco a poco el traje de piel del cuerpo de Harry, ignorando el horrible dolor en su pecho. Es una talla más grande – Harry siempre ha tenido varios centímetros más que él – pero no importa. Cuando él se encuentra vestido, saca el frasco de su bolsillo y lo rueda en su palma.

Él arranca un simple cabello de la cabeza de Harry y lo agrega a la incolora poción Multijugos. Inmediatamente la vuelve de un reluciente y vibrante verde.

Los ojos de Draco se mueven de la poción y hacia Harry, que ahora solamente está en una camisa y pantalones sencillos, inconsciente en la cama. Él no llora. No debe llorar.

Él toma la poción de un trago. Tres minutos después, está quitando los lentes de la cara de Harry y saliendo hacia la luz del sol al sonido del coro tenue y rítmico de – ¡ _Potter! ¡Potter! ¡Potter!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 43: 26 de Junio, 1995.**

¡HEY, CHICOS! ¿Recuerdan todas esas terribles advertencias que vieron cuando hicieron clic en ésta historia por primera vez? Esa mierda empieza en éste capítulo.

Sólo para que quede completamente claro: si hay alguna posibilidad de que eso tal vez te haga sentir mal o de alguna forma te incomoden profundamente las variadas descripciones algo intensas de tortura y sangre, por el amor de Cthulhu, no continúes leyendo esta historia. Soy super duper seria. Empieza mal y se vuelve peor. ¡Por favor, lee a tu propia discreción!

 _Resulta muy difícil para la maldad, apoderarse de un alma sin su consentimiento._

Ursula K. Le Guin

 **Playlist:** DAVID ARKENSTONE - "IN THE LAND OF SHADOWS"

Y entonces él despierta con un espasmo y una brusca inhalación.

"Bienvenido de nuevo."

Antes de que tenga reino completo sobre su sinestesia, él está consciente de un dolor sordo en su costado y otro en su brazo. Inmediatamente, su mente retrocede – el Torneo de los Tres Magos, el trofeo, el cementerio—

"Mis disculpas por mantenerte inconsciente por tanto tiempo. Arreglos especiales tenían que ser hechos."

Él intenta poner una mano en su lado herido, sólo para descubrir que algo frío y metálico está sujetándolo por ambas muñecas. Él pestañea repetidamente para poder abrir sus pesados párpados y descubre que se encuentra encadenado a un suelo de baldosas de piedra por esposas de pesado hierro. Su corazón empieza a acelerarse.

"Después de todo, difícilmente eres cualquier prisionero, ¿No?"

La habitación es grande y fría y oscura, y los ojos de Draco necesitan un momento para ajustarse. Hay dos figuras, ambas oscuras y grandes, paradas cerca de la pared opuesta. Solamente hay una antorcha, y ellos están de pie en frente de ella, envolviendolos en sus propias sombras. Draco traga, sabiendo precisamente quienes son.

¿Sabes porque fuiste traído aquí?"

Draco no responde, no puede. Su terror es tan profundo que él lo siente hasta los huesos, y lo podría paralizar completamente si no fuera por el inconquistable temblor que lo sacude.

La figura más alta de las dos se hace hacia adelante, y un profundo y visceral estremecimiento recorre el cuerpo de Draco mientras el rostro siniestro y parecido a un cráneo de Lord Voldemort se ve claramente. Su corazón se azota en su pecho y la piel tras de su cuello pica.

"Tan, pero tan frágil," el Señor Oscuro susurra, poniéndose de cuclillas al nivel de Draco donde él se encuentra atrapado contra la pared, brazos encadenados al piso. "Igual que una pequeña ave."

Así de cerca, cada rasgo de su rostro es visible en absoluto detalle. La piel blanco tiza estirada sobre los menudos huesos, los brillantes ojos rojos, la nariz de serpiente, los labios agrietados. Draco no puede apartar la mirada a pesar de cuán desesperadamente quiere. En algún lugar de su garganta hay un grito de terror intentando escapar, pero no puede. Como todo lo demás en él, se encuentra paralizado con miedo.

"¿Entiendes porque estoy haciendo esto, pequeña ave?"

Draco lo entiende, él desea no entenderlo, pero lo hace. Con absoluta, devastante, aplastante claridad, él entiende.

"Tú eres un enemigo que no puedo permitirme y un aliado del que no puedo prescindir," él le dice, y suena casi pensativo. "Con alguien más, un simple Imperius sería más que suficiente...Pero entonces, Bartemius fue lo suficientemente bueno para probar el hechizo en ti y tú, pequeña ave, fuiste lo suficiente fuerte para romperlo."

Draco no puede soportar mirarlo ni un segundo más. Él cierra con fuerza sus ojos, pero su presencia es pesada, persistente y opresiva, como el viento de invierno que traspasa el abrigo más grueso.

"Claridad intelectual y fortaleza mental," dice el Señor Oscuro. "Tu genio te da ambos en cantidades y te hace particularmente resistente. Por lo tanto la cuestión cambia. ¿Cómo puedo quitarte tu claridad intelectual y fuerza mental sin arriesgar tu inteligencia?"

Las palabras caen pesadamente en el estómago de Draco, absorbiendo toda su calidez.

El Señor Oscuro se inclina hacia adelante, acercándose hacia él – tan cerca que Draco puede olerlo, oler la Magia Oscura que sale de él como un horrible perfume—

"Responde a mi pregunta, pequeña ave," él le dice, suave y peligrosamente, y Draco hace un sonido desesperanzado.

"Tortura," Draco le contesta, colgando su cabeza en derrota e intentando respirar a través del miedo que está colapsando sus pulmones.

"Tortura," él repite, "precisamente. Por supuesto, con la maldición Cruciatus fuera de la cuestión debido a un aislamiento mágico en ésta celda, nuestras opciones de alguna forma están sin refinar y son mucho más...desordenadas."

Un sollozo escapa de la garganta de Draco. Su mente se está llenando de posibilidades que él no puede ignorar.

"Pero no te preocupes, pequeña ave. Bartemius, aquí, tiene algo de experiencia con tortura y un intelecto que rivaliza al tuyo. Estoy seguro de que se le ocurrirá algo rápido y efectivo que derribe todas tus barreras. Todo terminará antes de que te des cuenta.

Draco se odia a sí mismo por llorar pero no puede detenerse. El Señor Oscuro se levanta a su máxima altura, y Draco puede escucharlo girarse.

"No hagas nada que tal vez lo perjudique cuando venga a trabajar para nosotros," él dice secamente, "pero aparte de eso, sé tan creativo como gustes."

"Sí, Maestro."

Pasos, y entonces, el Señor Oscuro camina hacia la salida y abre una pesada puerta con bisagras oxidadas.

"Oh, y Bartemius?"

"¿Maestro?"

Una pausa, entonces— "Mantenlo bonito," él dice. "Lo prefiero bonito."

"Por supuesto, Maestro."

Otro sonido de bisagras y un terrible, resonante estruendo mientras la puerta se cierra de golpe. El silencio que deja detrás es una herida abierta en la oscura y húmeda celda. Draco no abre sus ojos. No se mueve. Él se sienta, y solloza, y siente su esperanza morir.

Hay otro momento de silencio, seguido por el susurro de una gruesa lona y el pesado golpe metálico de algo estrellándose contra el suelo. Draco escucha a Bartemius hurgar a través de algo. Hay espantosos y ominosos chasquidos de metal y el deslizar de cuero. Draco no levanta la mirada, no se atreve.

"En momentos como éste," Bartemius le dice, sonando casi conversacional, "deseo que tu tía estuviera aquí. Tu tía Bellatrix – ¿La recuerdas?"

Draco no responde.

"No, supongo que no la recordarías," él le dice. "Ella siempre era la creativa cuando se trataba de tortura. Las personas piensan que solamente fue la maldición Cruciatus que llevó a los Longbottom a la locura, pero yo estaba ahí y puedo decirte que la Cruciatus difícilmente fue usada en realidad. Algunas de las cosas que ella hizo..." Él silba. "Magistral. Ella los rompió, por dentro y por fuera. Era hermoso de contemplar. Cómo el arte."

Draco cierra sus ojos incluso aún más fuerte.

"Así que sólo para que lo sepas," Bartemius le dice, "durante las próximas semanas, cuando estés gritando de agonía y te preguntes a quién en la tierra pudo ocurrírsele algo que pudiera causar tanto dolor – fue tu tía."

Hay un repentina y violenta sacudida de dolor en su costado, y cuatro garras de metal están escarbando en la herida sobre sus costillas que aún está sanando y ellas se retuercen, y Draco grita – es un grito que es arrancado instantáneamente de su garganta, que lo despedaza, y las garras se mantienen retorciéndose y Draco grita y grita y hay fuentes de sangre caliente corriendo por su costado y él puede sentir sus costillas curvarse y fragmentarse y su visión se vuelve gris—

—las garras de metal se retraen y Draco colapsa hacia adelante sobre el piso, las cadenas de metal reduciendo su caída. Él yace jadeante en su lado, temblando, su sangre descendiendo rápidamente por su estomago y acumulandose bajo él—

"Eres algo escandaloso, ¿No?" Su voz suena extrañamente alegre jocosa, maníaca, y su tono algo febril, y Draco apenas puede escucharlo sobre el dolor todavía retumbando por su cuerpo. "Guardaría mi voz si fuera tu. ¡Apenas estamos empezando!"

* * *

 **Capítulo 44: 3 de Julio, 1995.**

 _No entres dócilmente en esa buena noche._

 _Enfurécete, enfurécete, ante la muerte de la luz._

Dylan Thomas

 **Playlist:** RACHMANINOFF - PRELUDE IN C# MINOR

Draco nunca ha sido capaz de reconciliar la idea de una deidad – cualquier deidad – existiendo en un universo tan vasto y tan caótico. Él siempre ha tenido a la religión en la misma consideración que tiene a la mitología: fascinante desde un antropológico punto de vista, con una larga historia y profundamente importante, pero fundamentalmente un trabajo de imaginación humana.

Pero él sabe, más allá de cualquier semblanza escéptica y duda ateísta, que él está en el infierno.

Él sabe que es el infierno de la misma forma que sabe que hay un arriba y un abajo. Realmente no es una materia de discusión, simplemente es lo que es. Arriba está el cielo, abajo el infierno, y Draco se encuentra en el infierno.

Para ser justos, no parece ser particularmente ningún tipo de infierno religioso. Es mucho peor que eso, porque no es la creación de seres omniscientes y omnipotentes. Solamente son personas, cuya inimaginable crueldad y sadismo ingenioso haría al Demonio de las religiones Abrahámicas estremecerse de repulsión.

Él no ha dormido en días (o al menos él piensa que han sido días – su celda no tiene ventanas y él no es alimentado regularmente, así que el paso del tiempo es imposible de seguir). Lo mejor que puede conseguir son momentos donde el dolor se vuelve tan intenso que él pierde la conciencia. Incluso entonces, algunas veces él será despertado con un balde de agua helada.

Él no ha sanado, y no hay mucho en él que necesite sanar. Quemaduras, llagas, heridas abiertas, rasguños, huesos rotos, infecciones. Él es alimentado a la fuerza sólo la suficiente poción de vitalidad para mantenerlo vivo, para estimular la regeneración de la sangre, para sanar las peores heridas infectadas, pero por lo demás él es dejado sangrando, adolorido, muriendo.

Al comienzo, Draco había suplicado. Gritado _no, por favor, detenganse, piedad._ Él sabía – alguna parte de él siempre había sabido – que no haría diferencia, pero es un reflejo que solamente se fue con el tiempo. Gradualmente menguando. Como todo lo demás.

Draco ya no suplica. Está agotado. Él grita cuando está sufriendo, grita cuando es demasiado, gime cuando Bartemius entra con el látigo de púas o el rastrillo o el hierro caliente o las agujas, pero no ruega. No hay nada. Nada por lo que rogar, nada por lo que razonar.

No hay nada. Ya no.

Una puerta se abre. Draco no levanta su cabeza. Él está calculando primos felices en su mente, lo que es prácticamente la única cosa que él puede hacer para mantener a su mente lejos de la oscuridad que lo rodea completamente. Últimamente está tomando más tiempo.

"Hm."

Es una voz diferente. Draco no puede identificarla inmediatamente, aunque no es como si importara, de todas formas, no realmente. Nada lo hace.

"Pensé que le dije que te mantuviera bonito."

Oh, Draco piensa. Es Lord Voldemort. Eso es diferente.

Él aún no levanta su cabeza. No podría aun si quisiera. La piel de su espalda está abierta y sangrante de la reciente experimentación de Bartemius con el látigo de púas .

"Siéntate derecho."

Parece absolutamente imposible. Él mueve sus manos por el piso, y las cadenas de metal suenan mientras son arrastradas por el suelo. Él intenta empujarse así mismo para poder colocarse en una posición sentada, pero no sirve. Él se encuentra débil de hambre y pérdida de sangre. Apenas puede mantener sus ojos abiertos.

Un suspiro. "Que fastidio."

El sonido de pasos, y entonces Draco es agarrado por el cabello y jalado hacia arriba. Un inmenso dolor recorre su espalda y Draco grita en agonía, su visión desenfocada y sus heridas abriéndose de nuevo. El dolor es tan abrupto y abrumador que él no se da cuenta de que algo está siendo ajustado a su cuello hasta después de que sucede.

Cuando la mano lo suelta, Draco colapsa nuevamente, tembloroso y débil. Definitivamente hay una pesadez alrededor de su cuello, y con una mano temblorosa él lo alcanza y lo toca.

Parece ser un gran collar de metal con una cerradura. Ajustado alrededor de su garganta, aparentemente sin adornos, y frío como el hielo.

"Bartemius ha dado su diagnóstico. Él considera que estás listo. Esta es la última parte, una que asegurara efectividad a largo plazo."

Draco no tiene idea de a lo que él se refiere. Su mente se encuentra muy pesada con dolor.

" _Imperio."_

Sigue siendo parecido a un delirio inducido por drogas. En el fondo de su mente, Draco recuerda odiar la sensación cuando él la experimentó por primera vez – pero después de tantos días de agonía sin fin, el delirio es un gran avance. Su cuerpo se relaja. El dolor se ensordece. Él siente, por vez primera en mucho tiempo, que realmente él puede ser capaz de dormir.

"Levántate."

 _LEVÁNTATE,_ la voz hace eco en la mente de Draco.

Draco se para. Es fácil ponerse de pie. Él todavía está encadenado al piso, pero las cadenas le permiten sólo la suficiente libertad para levantarse a su altura completa.

"Abre tus ojos."

 _ABRE TUS OJOS._

¿Habían estado cerrados? Draco apenas lo había notado. Todo es tan borroso y desordenado y agradable. Él abre sus ojos. Lord Voldemort está de pie frente a él, vestido en túnicas de color negro, y Draco no está asustado. Draco no siente nada en absoluto. A él no le han ordenado a sentir nada.

"Tan obediente, pequeña ave."

Draco está complacido. No está seguro de la razón. Él sonríe en delirio.

"Dame tus manos."

 _DAME TUS MANOS._

Tan lejos como las cadenas lo permiten, Draco extiende sus brazos hacia él. El Señor Oscuro avanza y saca un aro de llaves de su túnica, con la que él abre los grilletes alrededor de sus muñecas. Ellos caen al piso con dos terribles sonidos estruendosos, pero Draco no salta. Él observa a sus manos, aún extendidas, a la piel roja, en carne viva y llena de ampollas de sus muñecas.

"Sígueme."

 _SÍGUEME._

Él abre la pesada puerta de hierro y camina. Draco lo sigue. Él está mareado, y cuando llega a la luz del pasillo, él está extrañamente sorprendido.

Sus alrededores son familiares, pero él no puede explicar de donde. Él lo sigue hacia al corredor y al interior de otra habitación.

Tiene una gran ventana hechizada, que mágicamente la llena con luz natural. Tiene un escritorio y un armario hechos de hermosa caoba. Tiene una _cama._ La cama luce _maravillosa,_ tan suave e invitante con sus sábanas azules, y Draco no quiere nada más que colapsar en ella y dormir por días—

"¿Te gusta ésta habitación?"

Draco abre la boca, pero todo lo que puede lograr es un suave sonido ronco. Él no ha hecho nada más que gritar por mucho tiempo, su voz casi se ha ido.

El Señor Oscuro va hacia él y presiona su varita a la garganta de Draco, justo sobre el pesado collar de metal. Inmediatamente, el dolor disminuye y Draco toma una profunda y refrescante inhalación.

Él le sonríe a Draco, y es todo dientes.

"Sí," Draco dice. "Sí, me gusta mucho ésta habitación."

"Bien," el Señor Oscuro responde. "Ésta habitación es tuya si pasas tu primera prueba."

Draco no entiende. El Señor oscuro señala detrás de Draco, hacia la puerta por donde ellos llegaron, y Draco se voltea.

Al principio, Draco está seguro de que está alucinando.

"¿Profesor Snape?"

Él está de color blanco ceniza, más de lo normal, con una tirantez en sus hombros y un temblor en sus manos. Él está observando a Draco como si a duras apenas está controlando su deseo de gritar.

"Tu padrino," el Señor Oscuro dice desde atrás, "fue uno de los primeros en estar en el cementerio cuando yo regrese. En estas semanas posteriores, él se ha vuelto invaluable para mí. Él es muy cercano a muchos de nuestros enemigos. Estoy seguro de que él será muy útil."

Draco frunce el ceño. De improviso, el soñoliento delirio de la maldición Imperius se siente incómodo.

"Entiendo que ustedes son muy cercanos," dice el Señor Oscuro, casi canturreando. "Estoy seguro de que esto es difícil para ti, Severus."

"Sí, Mi Señor," Profesor Snape logra decir. Su voz es ronca y tensa.

"Pero es por una muy buena causa. Seguramente has visto el valor de tener al joven Señor Malfoy, aquí, de nuestro lado."

"Sí, Mi señor." Tiene precisamente la misma inflexión como la vez anterior que él lo dijo.

"Pequeña ave."

Dos manos como araña descansan en los hombros de Draco. Un estremecimiento lo recorre, y el movimiento envía latigazos de dolor por su espina. Draco lucha contra ellos.

"...Ésta es tu primera prueba."

"No entiendo." dice Draco.

"Necesito saber que esta maldición se mantendrá, aún cuando mis órdenes sean desagradables," el Señor Oscuro dice. Él está hablando muy cerca de la oreja de Draco. Él puede oler la Magia oscura. "Necesito saber que tú verdaderamente obedecerás."

"Yo…"

"Lanza la maldición Cruciatus."

 _LANZA LA MALDICIÓN CRUCIATUS._

Draco es embargado con repentino terror. ¿La maldición cruciatus? ¿En el _Profesor Snape_?

"¡No—" Draco tartamudea, "—no, no puedo—!"

Justo en ese momento, hay una aguda sensación de pinchazo en su cuello, bajo el ajustado collar de metal. Algo lo punza superficialmente sobre la arteria carótida y —

"— _nnnnhaaaaaggghnnnnn—!"_

—es como _fuego_ , fuego líquido bajo su piel, ardiente y cegador, un increíble e intenso dolor, tan horrible como nada de lo que él ha soportado bajo Bartemius. Inmediatamente, Draco colapsa de rodillas, entonces en sus brazos y piernas, y el fuego líquido se esparce todavía más.

"Oh, pequeña ave," el Señor Oscuro suspira, su voz benevolente,"¿Pensaste que el collar era sólo una metáfora?"

Draco está en tanto dolor que momentáneamente tiene visión de túnel. Su dolor es demasiado que él olvida como hablar.

"Está bien, Draco," Profesor Snape dice de repente. " _Está bien._ Draco – mirame—"

"Esa quemazón que sentiste es una gota – sólo una gota – del veneno de mi familiar, Nagini," el Señor Oscuro le dice. "El collar está hechizado para administrar una gota cada vez que resistas mi maldición Imperio."

El dolor aún se está esparciendo a través del cuerpo de Draco en ondas que gradualmente van disminuyendo. Draco apenas es capaz de entender.

"Es un veneno muy potente, como puedes ver," él continúa. "Desobedece muy frecuentemente y no puedo prometer que sobrevivirás la dosis."

Draco lucha por recuperar su aliento. Su confundida mente, todavía muy rota y desorientada del abuso, da vueltas mientras trabaja – él no podría nunca – él no podría _nunca_ – no en el Profesor Snape—

" _Lanza la maldición curicatus."_

 _LANZA LA MALDICIÓN CRUCIATUS,_ repite la voz en su cabeza y _no, no, Draco no torturara al Profesor Snape, él no debe—_

" _¡Aaaaggghnnnnhhnn—!"_

Fuego liquido, veneno mortal, dolor, Dios, demasiado dolor, duele, es insoportable, Draco grita y él se está incendiando y es mucho, demasiado—

"¡Draco, está bien!" la voz del Profesor Snape es desesperada. "¡He sobrevivido cosas peores, Draco, por favor, sólo hazlo, _hazlo_ , Draco, no luches!"

"Hazlo, pequeña ave."

 _HAZLO. HAZLO. HAZLO._

A Draco le duele bastante. Es mucho. Todo es demasiado. Él ya no tiene deseos de luchar. No hay nada, nada, nada.

"Draco, por favor, está bien, está bien…"

 _HAZLO. HAZLO AHORA. HAZLO AHORA._

Draco levanta su cabeza. Él apenas puede ver a través de todas sus lágrimas. El Profesor Snape está arrodillado frente a él, inclinado, su apariencia es la de un hombre que quiere ayudar pero está temeroso de lastimar. La mente de Draco está llena de recuerdos, Profesor Snape enseñándole cálculo diferencial, Profesor Snape explicando física Newtoniana, Profesor Snape comprandole sus primer telescopio, compartiendo un pastel de cumpleaños, diciéndole a Draco que lo ama—

 _HAZLO AHORA HAZLO AHORA HAZLO AHORA HAZLO AHORA._

Draco solloza. El dolor es tan horrible. Las memorias pulsan en tiempo con el veneno surgiendo a través de sus venas, "Profesor."

"Está bien," le susurra Profesor Snape. "Draco, está bien, por favor, no luches."

Él extiende su mano. Su mano traicionera, su mano temblorosa, su mano sangrante, rota y llena de heridas, él extiende sus dedos.

"Profesor," él dice nuevamente, sollozando, voz ahogada.

"Está bien," Profesor Snape dice, "está bien."

No está bien y Draco lo sabe. Él solloza de nuevo. La palabra se atora en su garganta antes de poder decir, " _Crucio."_

El grito que le sigue trae un dolor mucho peor que el veneno jamás podría.

Y no hay nada, nada, nada.

* * *

 **Capítulo 45: 8 de Julio, 1995.**

 _Después de todo, existen muchas cosas frágiles. Las personas se rompen_

 _con facilidad,_ _y así también los sueños y los corazones._

Neil Gaiman

 **Playlist:** THE PIANO GUYS (CARMINA BURANA COVER) - "O FORTUNA"

Lo que más sorprende a Draco es la conciencia de todo.

Quizás es su mente, racional hasta el final, que simplemente no puede entenderlo de ninguna otra forma. Draco sabe que él está bajo la maldición Imperius. Sabe que él está actuando completamente fuera de carácter, sabe que debería de estar frenético, horrorizado, culpable, asustado por las cosas que él es forzado a hacer.

Pero él no siente ninguna de esas cosas, porque él está bajo la maldición Imperius. Es un estructurado ciclo cerrado que se explica a sí mismo.

Bartemius le lleva ingredientes y un caldero y le dice a preparar esencia destilada de sombra nocturna, una de las pociones más letales en el mundo. Draco sabe que será usado para asesinar a personas. Él la prepara de todas formas.

Avery le muestra un mapa de Azkaban y le pide que encuentre una forma para entrar. Draco sabe que el plan será usado para liberar a criminales de guerra. Él desarrolla uno igualmente.

Al comienzo él se resistió. Alguna pequeña parte de él que la maldición no alcanzó a tocar luchó, diciendo _no, esto está mal, esto va en contra de cada fibra moral de tu cuerpo._ Y Draco podría ser inyectado con veneno y él gritaría de dolor. Y entonces esa parte de él se callaría.

Todo lo que él hace es todavía de poca importancia, por supuesto. Draco aún está encerrado en su cuarto con la cama y la ventana mágica a todas horas porque ellos están esperando para asegurarse de que la maldición se ha establecido completamente y que Draco no desobedecerá. Honestamente, Draco simplemente es feliz por el descanso.

Él duerme, come apropiadamente y regularmente, se baña, se cura, gana algo del peso que perdió, incluso logra hacer algunos ejercicios básicos. Los recuerdos de tortura siguen siendo recientes y vívidos y fuertes en su mente y algunas noches él se despierta gritando, su mente llena de carne rasgándose y agujas en su piel y hierro caliente en su espalda.

Algunas veces él desea que Profesor Snape estuviera ahí para ayudarlo a que todo tenga sentido. Otras veces él no lo desea.

De cualquier manera, el Profesor Snape no se aparece. Draco se pregunta cuál es la razón.

Cada noche, Lord Voldemort lo visita y ellos hablan. A él parece agradarle Draco. Draco no está seguro de cómo sentirse acerca de eso. Era extraño al principio, hablando casualmente con el Señor Oscuro, el hombre más temido en el mundo, pero se volvió más fácil. Sus conversaciones son sorprendentemente inteligentes y abiertas. Lord Voldemort, al parecer, es un talentoso conversador.

Algunas veces ellos hablan sobre teoría mágica, algunas veces sobre los eventos actuales. Una vez, ellos pasaron casi dos horas discutiendo nihilismo Nietzscheano y sus trascendencias prácticas en la vida diaria. Su inteligencia y perspicacia asombra a Draco.

Y Draco está bastante sorprendido de encontrarse esperando las visitas. Él no habla con nadie mas, después de todo, y se siente un poco solo.

"Creo que estás casi listo para tu prueba final," Él le dice una tarde, sentado con elegancia en la silla del escritorio de Draco mientras Draco cepilla su cabello en el tocador. "Ha pasado algo de tiempo desde que has probado el veneno de Nagini."

"Tres días," Draco confirma. Él observa el collar desde el espejo del tocador. Está hecho de pesado hierro plateado. Le tomó varios días a Draco acostumbrarse al peso alrededor de su cuello.

El Señor Oscuro se pone de pie y cruza la habitación, colocándose detrás de Draco. En la ligera deformación del espejo, él parece aún más imposiblemente alto y delgado. Él levanta una mano y acaricia el cabello de Draco.

Él ha estado haciendo eso mucho – acariciando el cabello de Draco. Hace a Draco pensar en Harry, que hacía lo mismo, pero las semejanzas terminan muy abruptamente. Las manos de Harry son cálidas y callosas. Las de Voldemort frías y suaves, como mármol.

Algunas veces Draco desea que Harry estuviera ahí. Mayormente él no lo desea.

"Todas mis órdenes hasta ahora han sido a corto plazo," el Señor Oscuro dice mientras acaricia ociosamente el cabello de Draco. "Tengo una simple orden a largo plazo."

Draco lo observa en silencio.

"Se leal a mí."

 _SE LEAL A MÍ,_ la voz en la cabeza de Draco repite. _MIS METAS SON TUS METAS. MIS ENEMIGOS SON TUS ENEMIGOS. NO PONGAS A NADIE Y A NADA POR ENCIMA DE MÍ._

En la siguiente inhalación de Draco, es así. En la siguiente respiración de Draco, la única cosa que le importa en el mundo es el ascenso al poder del Señor Oscuro.

"¿Estás listo para tu última prueba?"

"Sí, Mi Señor."

La curva de una sonrisa aparece en los pálidos labios del Señor Oscuro. "Suplicante es una buena apariencia en ti, pequeña ave. ¡Nott!"

Hay una conmoción amortiguada al otro lado de la pesada puerta. Gritos, golpes, chillidos.

"Si pasas esta prueba, pequeña ave," el señor Oscuro le dice, sus dedos largos deslizándose por el cabello de Draco, "Te daré la Marca y te tendré a mi lado. Si pasas esta prueba, tendrás mi confianza. ¿Quieres eso, pequeña ave?"

Y él _quiere_. Él quiere eso con una desesperación que hasta le duele físicamente no tener su confianza en ese momento. "Sí, Mi Señor," él dice, suavemente, mirando intensamente a su reflejo, a los brillosos ojos rojos. "Mucho."

El Señor Oscuro hace un sonido, pequeño y bajo. Los dedos en el cabello de Draco se curvan ligeramente. "Hubo una vez...se siente como hace mucho tiempo...que tú habrías evocado una reacción bastante notable en mi, pequeña ave."

Draco piensa que entiende, pero no se atreve a presumir. "¿Qué reacción es esa, Mi Señor?"

La mano en el cabello de Draco se queda inmóvil, entonces se retira. Draco se siente extrañamente desolado.

"Que cosa tan terriblemente sentimental por mi parte," él dice con voz arrastrada.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abre de un azote y Draco escucha un chillido fuerte y femenino. Él se voltea hacia la fuente del sonido.

Su madre, enormemente embarazada y resistiéndose, está siendo jalada al interior de la habitación por Avery y Nott.

Draco no siente nada más que sorpresa,

"Ésta es tu prueba final," el Señor Oscuro dice. "Sujétenla a la pared."

Avery y Nott hacen simplemente eso, ignorando la forma en que su madre protesta y golpea y grita, con una serie de sencillos pero fuertes hechizos que atan sus brazos sobre su cabeza. Su cabello está revuelto y su maquillaje corrido.

" _Déjenla ir, déjenla ir,_ " grita una voz — y para la gran sorpresa de Draco, él la reconoce como la voz de su padre — desde atrás. Draco puede verlo a través de la puerta, detenido por otros dos, intentando llegar hacia ella. " _Mi señor, por favor ten piedad_ – _¡Narcisa!"_

"Y cierren la puerta," el Señor Oscuro dice impaciente.

"¡No! ¡No! _¡Narcisa!_ "

"¡Lucius!" su madre solloza, y Avery agita su varita. La puerta se cierra de golpe.

"A propósito, percibí los encantamientos," el Señor Oscuro le dice a Draco. Su voz es serena, casual, como si estuviera comentando sobre el clima. Narcisa se derrumba sollozando frenéticamente, su cabello cubriendo su cara. "Una obra maestra. Un trabajo muy minucioso. Es una maravilla que lograrás mantenerlo por tanto tiempo, considerando sus numerosas conexiones al mundo exterior."

"Yo…" Draco está observando a su madre. Él no puede dejar de mirarla. Ella está sollozando. Se encuentra extremadamente _embarazada._ Ella debe de estar en las dos últimas semanas de su fecha de parto, por la estimación de Draco.

Hay algo pequeño en el fondo de la mente de Draco que se retuerce incómodamente.

"Aun así, por los propósitos de la prueba, no serviría mantenerlos."

El señor Oscuro se mueve hacia ella, y Narcisa llora y se amedrenta ante él, murmurando cosas como _por favor_ y _no_ y mi _bebé._ Él no pone atención a nada de eso. Él saca su varita de su manga y la pone en su frente, y con un suave hechizo, remueve el encantamiento de memoria.

Su sollozo se detiene por un momento; sus ojos se ponen ligeramente vidriosos mientras el hechizo se desmorona a su alrededor.

La boca de Draco está medio abierta. El pequeño algo en su mente se está retorciendo con más fuerza, poniéndolo más incómodo.

Sus ojos se vuelven a enfocar, moviéndose más allá del Señor Oscuro y aterrizando en—

"Draco." La palabra es ronca, rota."Draco – _¡Draco!_ "

El cuerpo de Draco se sacude. Él está sorprendido. Sus manos están temblando. Él no siente nada. Excepto tal vez incomodidad. Él se siente muy incómodo.

"Oh, Dios mío – Draco, mi bebé – que han – cómo yo – ¡Draco—!"

Ella se agita más violentamente, gritando su nombre, lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

"Tu prueba final," el Señor Oscuro dice, y él repentinamente se encuentra a su lado. "Mátala."

 _MÁTALA._

Es improbable que su madre haya escuchado la orden a través del sonido de sus propios sollozos, pero Draco lo ha escuchado con perfecta claridad. Él mira a su madre y no siente nada. Él no siente nada en absoluto. Sólo se siente incómodo.

"Esta es la prueba absoluta de tu devoción," él le dice a Draco. "Quiero que tú no pongas a nada y a nadie por encima de mi. Sólo entonces puedo estar satisfecho de tu lealtad. Solamente entonces puedo confiar en ti. ¿Quieres que confie en ti, pequeña ave?"

Draco no dice nada. Él está observando a su madre. No siente nada. Sólo se siente incómodo. Tan sólo una pequeña punzada de dolor en la parte trasera de su cabeza. Solamente un nudo en su garganta y manos sudorosas.

"Mi hermana está dentro de ella," dice Draco.

"En efecto, ella lo está," el Señor Oscuro responde.

"Asesinarla significa asesinar a mi hermana," dice Draco. Su voz es neutral porque él no siente nada excepto un hormigueo, una punzada, un ligero dolor, un sudor frío detrás de su cuello. "¿Son tus ordenes para mi asesinarlas a ambas, Mi Señor?"

"Mis órdenes para ti eran matar a tu madre," El Señor Oscuro le contesta. "No dije nada sobre tu hermana. Si sientes algún impulso por salvar la vida de tu hermana, te aconsejaría desarrollar una forma para conseguir ambas metas."

 _Oh._

"Draco, Draco," su madre solloza, y no, ella no ha oído su conversación. Ella no entiende lo que el Señor Oscuro acaba de demandar de él.

"No sé nada sobre hacer una operación cesárea," Draco dice en voz baja.

"No imaginaría porque tendrías que saberlo," el Señor Oscuro réplica.

Draco supone que es verdad. Él flexiona su mano varita.

"Draco, mi bebé, por favor, por favor…"

Draco se mueve hacia adelante. Sus piernas están rígidas, sus manos sudorosas, y él no siente nada, nada, no hay nada, nada, nada.

"Draco, Draco…"

Él presiona un único dedo al borde de su abdomen, sobre el lujoso terciopelo azul de su vestido de maternidad. Él concentra su magia, presiona y tira con fuerza.

Su madre grita y sangre caliente se derrama sobre la mano de Draco, pero Draco se mantiene tirando.


End file.
